L'envol d'une dragonne endormie
by Yumiko-no-Tamashi
Summary: Amaterasu est sous les ordres de Doflamingo, son frère ainé adoptif, avec qui elle a une relation tordue et douloureuse. Mais un jour, l'arrivée d'un jeune Trafalgar Law va venir tout chambouler et Amaterasu va se libérer de l'emprise du flamant rose pour prendre son envol et se retrouver. Attention, viol et lemon !
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ^^

Voici une nouvelle fanfiction. C'est la deuxième sur One Piece que je publie, alors j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

Cette fiction contient un OC dont je vous donne la fiche :

 **Prénom :** Amaterasu

 **Nom de famille d'adoption :** Don Quichotte

 **Nom de famille de naissance :** Kie

 **Age:** (début) 25 ans, (lors de Marineford) 36 ans

 **Famille :** (début) deux frères adoptifs, Doflamingo et Rossinante.

 **Passé :** Ses parents biologiques sont morts lorsqu'elle avait deux ans. Elle a été adoptée peu de temps après par les Don Quichotte et elle s'est très vite liée avec ses deux frères qui sont devenus très protecteurs envers elle, surtout Doflamingo qui a développé une obsession envers elle.

Voilà sa petite présentation. Je lui ai mis du quarante-quatre aux hanches car je pense qu'un tour de taille plus mince la rendra trop mince, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez ?

Je vous préviens que la relation entre Amaterasu et Doflamingo est plutôt tordue. Ah oui, le couple principal, ce sont ces deux-là.

Il y a une scène de **_viol_** dans le prologue et il y aura des **_lemons_** plus loin.

 **One Piece ne sort pas de ma petite tête et appartient à Oda.**

Cette fiction sera en plusieurs parties, divisées elles-mêmes en différents chapitres. J'ai fini le rédaction de la première partie et je suis en train d'écrire la deuxième. Pour ne pas me retrouver à la bourre pour poster, je mettrais un chapitre en ligne toutes les deux semaines. De plus, je suis actuellement en blocus et mes examens commence le deux juin alors je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire.

Pour ceux qui lisent ma fiction "Destinée" de Bleach, j'avance dans mes modifications, mais je ne pourrais certainement pas me plonger à fond dedans avant la fin des examens...

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes. Si vous en voyez, signalez-les moi, s'il vous plait. Cela profitera à tout le monde ^^

Voilà pour tout mon blabla d'auteur.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Prologue**

Amaterasu marchait dans les couloirs d'une des planques de la Don Quichotte Family en boitant légèrement à cause de la douleur qui lui vrillait la cuisse gauche, mais un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres. La mission que son frère ainé lui avait confiée était un succès malgré un petit contre temps nommé Akagami no Shanks. Elle était d'ailleurs étonnée de s'en être sortie avec cette blessure à la jambe seulement.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les dortoirs, elle avisa l'heure et changea de direction pour la salle à manger. A cette heure-ci, midi quarante-trois, tout le monde devait se trouver dans la pièce pour prendre le repas. Elle entendit rapidement le bruit plus qu'assourdissant que faisait tous ceux de la famille pendant qu'ils mangeaient et soupira en entendant un bruit sourd suivit de rires. Rossinante, dit Corazon, devait encore avoir fait preuve de sa maladresse sans borne.

Amaterasu prit une grande inspiration, se secoua pour masquer la lassitude qui l'habitait depuis un long moment et entra dans la salle où se tenait tout le monde en s'empêchant de boiter malgré la souffrance que cette attitude entraina dans sa cuisse. Aussitôt, le silence se fit sur la petite assemblée qui se tenait à table. La nouvelle venue remarqua rapidement un nouveau gamin. Il avait un chapeau nordique avec des tâches noires dessus sur ses cheveux ébènes, ses vêtements étaient plutôt en mauvais état et des marques blanches d'une allure peu engageante marquaient la peau du petit garçon qui lui lança un regard qui lui serra le cœur. Cet enfant devait avoir vu de véritables horreurs pour avoir une telle lueur dans les yeux. A vrai dire, elle se rappelait que c'étaient ceux atteint du saturnisme qui portaient des traces décolorées ainsi sur le corps.

\- Ama-chan. Quelle joie de te revoir parmi nous, la salua une voix enjouée particulièrement fausse et désagréable à ses oreilles.

\- Doflamingo nii-sama.

\- Je t'ai dit un nombre incalculable de fois de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, soupira le chef de la famille avec ennui. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es en retard de cinq jours ? demanda-t-il froidement ensuite.

\- Je suis tombée sur Akagami no Shanks sur le chemin du retour et cela m'a retardée, mais la mission que tu m'avais confiée est une réussite. Ces deux petits récalcitrants ne te poseront plus jamais de problème, répondit Amaterasu en s'appuyant contre le mur pour ne pas trop forcer sur sa jambe qui lui envoyait des signaux inquiétants.

Un mouvement attira le regard de la nouvelle venue qui sourit avec amusement et rassura son autre frère en répondant à sa question écrite « Est-ce que tu as été blessée ? » :

\- Rien de bien grave, Rossi ni-chan.

En effet, depuis qu'il était revenu d'elle ne savait où, Rossinante était devenu muet suite à un traumatisme. Enfin, c'était la version officielle pour Doflamingo et les autres. Elle, elle avait vite découvert que ce n'était pas vrai, son frère ne voulait juste pas parler devant ceux de la famille. Elle ignorait la raison de cette décision, mais elle ne trahirait pas son deuxième frère, comme elle faisait tout pour ne pas décevoir son ainé.

\- T'es qui, toi ?

La question abrupte du nouveau gamin fit sourire Amaterasu qui le regarda un moment de haut avant de se pencher et de ricaner :

\- Sache qu'avant de demander le nom de quelqu'un, on se présente, le mioche de Flévance.

La garçon sursauta et fit un pas en arrière en écarquillant les yeux. Puis, il se ressaisit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau, mais Jora commença à hurler :

\- Flévance ! Le saturnisme ! C'est une maladie super contagieuse et dangereuse !

La verte de cheveux criait des rumeurs sur la maladie du garçon qui se recula lorsque Buffalo se mit à brailler qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher de lui pour ne pas le contaminer. Amaterasu sentit la colère monter en elle et remercia presque Doflamingo d'engueuler Jora de raconter des âneries aussi stupides et fausses. La dernière arrivée de la pièce s'accroupit à côté du petit au chapeau nordique et l'attira contre elle avec douceur avant de se relever avec l'enfant dans ses bras pour s'appuyer à nouveau contre le mur sous le regard horrifié de la verte et du petit Buffalo.

\- Pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, gaki, je m'appelle Don Quichotte Amaterasu et je suis, grand déshonneur pour lui, la petite sœur de Doflamingo, murmura la jeune femme en saluant de la tête tout le monde avant de sortir de la pièce rapidement.

\- Ama-chan ! cria le flamant rose avant de jurer en voyant disparaitre celle qui était aussi blonde que lui dans les couloir de la planque.

Celle à la chevelure soleil marcha normalement jusqu'à l'infirmerie de la planque où elle déposa le petit noiraud qui la regarda prendre des bandages avant de rougir fortement en la voyant enlevé son pantalon sans aucune gêne devant lui. Mais la cuisse bandée de la blonde attira rapidement son attention. Une tâche d'une belle couleur carmin teintait le blanc du bandage.

\- Fait chier. Ça saigne à nouveau…

Amaterasu défit la bande, désinfecta la profonde entaille qui démarrait du milieu de sa cuisse jusqu'au genou en grimaçant et remplaça le tissu d'une main assurée qui notait l'aisance avec laquelle la jeune femme se soignait. Une fois qu'elle eut fini son affaire, le blonde se rhabilla, rangea ce qui devait l'être et jeta le reste.

\- Law. Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law.

La présentation de l'ébène fit sourire la Don Quichotte qui se retourna vers lui et dit avec tendresse :

\- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Law-kun. Tu as faim, soif, sommeil ?

Le garçon hésita un instant, puis murmura de manière timide :

\- Les trois…

La blonde sourit à nouveau et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle boitait à nouveau, ne voulant pas à nouveau forcer de trop sur sa jambe blessée. Ils arrivèrent rapidement en cuisine où elle prépara rapidement quelque chose à manger pour eux deux sous le regard attentif de Law qui se demandait pourquoi elle était aussi gentille avec lui. Alors qu'elle allait prendre deux assiettes dans l'armoire, un grognement reconnaissable entre mille se fit entendre derrière elle. Le ventre du petit noir de cheveux venait de s'exprimer avec enthousiasme face à la bonne odeur qui remplissait la pièce.

\- Tiens, Law-kun. Ce n'est pas de la grande cuisine, mais ça devrait être bon, rigola la Don Quichotte en posant une assiette avec deux œufs, de la salade et du riz devant lui ainsi qu'un grand verre d'eau.

\- Merci… Idatakimasu !

\- Itadakimasu.

Ils mangèrent en silence, mais l'ambiance n'était pas pesante pour autant. Ce calme apaisant suite au bruit oppressant qu'il y avait eu dans la salle à manger était plus que reposant pour eux deux. Leur repas finit, celle à la chevelure claire débarrassa la table et mit tout dans l'évier avant de repartir dans les couloirs avec le gamin sur les talons. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils arrivent devant une porte qu'Amaterasu ouvrit et s'écarta pour laisser passer Law qui passa rapidement le panneau de bois pour entrer dans une chambre plutôt luxueuse, même si on voyait bien qu'elle avait vécu des jours meilleurs.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux aller prendre un bain, sourit celle à la chevelure jaune clair en ouvrant une autre porte que le garçon n'avait pas tout de suite remarquée.

Celui-ci alla inspecter la salle d'eau et siffla en voyant la dimension de la baignoire. Elle était immense, enfin par rapport à lui parce que son hôte était beaucoup plus grande et le bac semblait adapté à sa taille.

\- Est-ce que je peux juste me rincer à l'évier maintenant et prendre un bain quand je me réveillerai ? s'enquit Law, légèrement inquiet de se faire mettre à la porte parce qu'il passait pour un enfant capricieux.

\- Pas de problème. Je vais faire la même chose, sourit la blonde en se déshabillant totalement sous le regard gêné du gamin qui rougit fortement.

Cette femme n'avait donc aucune pudeur ?! Il remarqua alors un magnifique tatouage dans le dos de l'adulte. On pouvait voir un flamant rose et un dragon qui se croisait et était entremêlé autour d'un cœur. Le travail était d'une finesse éblouissante et avait dû prendre un temps affreusement long pour être dessiné sous la peau de la blonde. Celle-ci sentit rapidement le regard du garçon sur son dos et se retourna vers lui pour l'interroger avec ses yeux et cela permit à ce dernier de voir que la queue du reptile ailé revenait sur le ventre de sa propriétaire et entourait son nombril.

\- Il est chouette ton tatouage, Amaterasu-san, souffla Law ébahi.

\- Merci, Law-kun, le remercia avec douceur la femme.

Ensuite, elle se détourna et se rinça rapidement à l'évier, puis elle se couvrit d'un t-shirt fort large et pantacourt lâche. Alors qu'elle allait se coucher, le petit noiraud l'interpella pour avoir un coup de main. Elle alla donc voir de quoi il en retournait et se traita mentalement d'idiote en voyant le problème. Il était trop petit pour atteindre l'évier et elle n'avait aucune chaise dans sa chambre. Elle se décida finalement à le prendre pour l'asseoir sur le bord du meuble dans lequel était incrusté le robinet et attendit sagement sans le regarder que le gamin ait fini sa toilette rapide.

\- Merci pour l'aide…

Le jeune Trafalgar était fort gêné. Lui qui était fort débrouillard avait eu l'impression de se retrouver quand il était tout petit avec sa maman qui s'occupait de lui. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur et, inconsciemment, il alla rapidement se blottir contre la blonde dans le lit deux personnes. La jeune femme resta un moment figée en sentant le petit corps chaud se coller à elle en tremblant légèrement, mais elle se reprit en vitesse et le serra avec tendresse jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans le sommeil où elle le suivit assez vite.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le retour d'Amaterasu à la base et elle se faisait suivre à la trace par Law. Cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas vu que l'enfant était tout simplement un ange avec elle. Par contre, celui qui avait le malheur de lui manquer de respect devant le petit noiraud, autre que Doflamingo et Rossinante, s'en mordait méchamment les doigts. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous les deux dans la bibliothèque en train de lire pour la blonde et de somnoler sur les genoux de l'autre dans le cas du petit Trafalgar. C'est ainsi que les trouva Baby 5.

\- Amaterasu-sama. Waka-sama veut vous voir dans son bureau tout de suite, déclara la petite fille en entrant.

La blonde releva les yeux et secoua Law avec douceur. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et râla pour la forme avant de se lever pour suivre sa mère de cœur à ses yeux. Seulement, la fillette s'interposa et dit :

\- Vous devez y aller seule.

Le raidissement de l'adulte n'échappa pas aux deux enfants. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait et elle haïssait son frère pour ce qu'il allait lui faire encore une fois. Elle embrassa Law sur le front et lui dit qu'elle reviendrait le plus vite possible. Le garçon sentit une angoisse sourde le prendre au ventre. Il sentait que ce qui allait arriver allait blesser la femme devant lui, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider alors il acquiesça et lui fit un rapide câlin avant de la regarder partir dans les couloirs de la planque.

Amaterasu traversa rapidement le bâtiment de la Family avec nervosité. Elle ne voulait absolument pas se retrouver en tête à tête avec son ainé sachant comment ça se terminait à chaque fois. Pourtant, elle marcha vers sa destination sans faire de détour sachant que si elle trainait, cela se retournerait contre elle. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant la pièce que lui avait indiquée Baby 5, frappa d'une main légèrement tremblante et entra lorsqu'on l'invita à le faire.

\- Ama-chan. Comment vas-tu ? Il parait que tu es passée assez souvent à l'infirmerie ces derniers temps, l'accueillit le flamant rose avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- En effet, j'ai eu un petit souvenir de Shanks, mais c'est quasiment guéri, Doflamingo nii-sama, sourit la blonde de manière à ce que ça paraisse le plus naturel possible.

Seulement, elle sentit son corps se mettre en mouvement tout seul et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit d'autre, elle se retrouva entièrement nue devant le maitre des lieux qui fixait avec rage le bandage autour de sa cuisse. Un simple mouvement des doigts de l'homme et la bande blanche tomba au sol coupé en deux pour exposer l'entaille presque entièrement cicatrisée qui ornait le haut de la jambe gauche de la femme.

\- Un petit souvenir ? Un petit souvenir ! Tu te fous de moi, Amaterasu ! hurla le blond en faisant le tour de son bureau pour donner une gifle violente à sa sœur qui vola contre la porte derrière elle.

La douleur qui lui vrillait la joue et l'arrière tête déconcentra quelques minutes la Don Quichotte qui sursauta en se sentant relevée brutalement avant qu'un corps purement masculin ne se colle à elle et ne la coince contre le panneau de bois dans son dos. Sous la force du choc, tout l'air sortit de ses poumons et son souffle se coupa un instant, puis elle tenta de reprendre de l'air tant bien que mal.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es à moi et que voir que quelqu'un a, d'une manière ou d'une autre, marqué ton corps me déplait au plus haut point ? siffla le flamant rose en enfouissant son visage dans le cou gracile de la blonde.

\- Non, nii-sama. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que limiter les dégâts… murmura Amaterasu en tremblant de peur.

Elle connaissait par cœur la réplique que son frère sortait après la question sur son appartenance. Elle priait à chaque fois pour ne pas l'entendre, mais elle sortait invariablement de la bouche qui commençait à déposer des baisers papillons contre sa gorge.

\- Et bien moi, je n'en ai pas l'impression… Je vais donc te le rappeler comme à chaque fois, susurra le chef de la Family en s'écartant pour venir prendre les lèvres de sa sœur avec avidité.

La blonde tenta de résister, mais son être charnel était encore sous l'emprise de son ainé qui la manipula pour enlever le manteau de plumes roses qu'il avait sur les épaules. Il utilisa ensuite le corps de sa cadette pour enlever sa chemise et le reste de ses vêtements. La jeune femme sentit le dégout et le désir se battre en elle lorsqu'elle vit l'érection déjà fort conséquente de son frère.

\- Comment arrives-tu à me toucher alors que nous sommes frère et sœur ? demanda la blonde en tentant de résister au pouvoir de l'homme en face d'elle.

Malgré elle, ses mains vinrent caresser le torse musclé du capitaine pirate avec sensualité alors que son front se posait contre celui de Doflamingo qui répondit avec un sourire de psychopathe :

\- Même si nous portons le même nom, nous n'avons pas le même sang. Je ne vois donc pas où est le mal dans ce que nous faisons. Notre imbécile de père t'a adopté suite à la mort de tes parents, une des rares bonnes décisions qu'il ait prise avant qu'il ne meure de ma main.

\- Ne parle pas de père ainsi ! C'était un homme bon ! cracha Amaterasu en parvenant à se défaire de l'emprise que le blond avait sur elle sous l'effet de la colère.

Elle voulut s'écarter, mais un de ses poignets fut attraper et rapidement tordu dans son dos alors que sa poitrine venait s'écraser contre le bois du bureau. Le souffle chaud de son frère vint se faire sentir contre sa nuque en même temps que l'érection de celui-ci venait se frotter de manière lascive contre la raie de ses fesses. Une langue passa le long de son dos alors que son autre main se faisait attraper par celui dans son dos qui utilisa ses fils pour lui attacher les poignets ensemble et lui faire un collier relier au meuble contre lequel elle était plaquée.

\- Tu es à moi, Ama… Et à personne d'autre ! gronda le flamant rose en entrant violemment trois doigts d'un coup dans sa sœur qui sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et retint difficilement le gémissement de douleur qui tenta de s'échapper de sa gorge.

Il ne fit que quelques allers-retours avec ses dactyles avant de les retirer et de forcer sa sœur à se cambrer de manière à venir se placer contre son entrée qui, malgré le dégout et le honte de la blonde, était humide et prête à le recevoir rien que par cette préparation rapide et brutale.

\- Une véritable chienne… _Ma_ chienne, voilà ce que tu es, ricana le capitaine pirate avant de s'enfoncer d'un coup de rein puissant jusqu'à la garde au plus profond du fourreau de chair de la blonde. Tu es toujours aussi étroite qu'au premier jour, Ama, gémit-il ensuite avec délice en démarrant tout de suite un mouvement de va-et-vient assez rapide.

La jeune femme retint ses larmes qui finirent par refluer et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche qui demeurait hermétiquement close. Elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de gémir, que ce soit de plaisir ou de douleur. Elle sentit plus d'une fois les dents de son frère percer la peau de ses épaules et se son cou, mais elle retint ses cris en se répétant en boucle qu'elle ne devait rien lui céder de plus.

\- Ama, laisse-toi aller, grogna Doflamingo, frustré de ne pas entendre le moindre bruit sortir d'entre les lèvres de la blonde, même pas un simple halètement.

Il donna un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres qui fit se cambrer la Don Quichotte, mais rien ne fut émis par ses cordes vocales. Une simple irrégularité au niveau de son rythme respiratoire prouva au flamant rose que son action avait eu un effet sur la personne qu'il pilonnait désormais avec force. Lorsqu'il prenait Amaterasu, il n'était jamais doux. Lorsqu'il s'envoyait en l'air tout court. Pourtant sa sœur était la seule à qui il voulait absolument procurer du plaisir. Après tout, il l'avait choisie pour qu'elle porte ses éventuels héritiers si son plan échouait. Et, même s'il refusait de l'admettre, elle avait une place particulière pour lui.

Un spasme du fourreau de chair autour de sa queue fit comprendre à l'ancien Dragon Céleste que celle qu'il prenait avec ardeur atteignait ses limites et allait bientôt venir. Un frisson de pur délice le traversa. Il aimait la sentir se tendre comme la corde d'un arc avant d'afficher un air désespéré pour avoir pris son pied alors qu'elle venait de se faire violer par son propre frère. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle restait. En fait, après réflexion, il se rappela pourquoi. Il la retrouvait toujours, la ramenait à chaque fois sans difficulté et la punissait pour lui rappeler qu'elle était sous son emprise et ne pouvait lui échapper.

\- Jouis pour moi, Ama. Jouis maintenant, ordonna le blond en accélérant encore le rythme de ses hanches tout en glissant une main devant la jeune femme pour venir titiller le petit bouton de plaisir de cette dernière.

Amaterasu tenta de résister aux vagues de désir de plus en plus fortes qui lui traversaient le corps, mais finit, comme à chaque fois, par céder. Son corps se cambra à l'extrême et un gémissement de pure jouissance lui échappa alors que le blondin se tendait en elle et éjaculait au plus profond de son être avec satisfaction. Il resta un moment sans bouger, puis il sortit son sexe de la jeune femme avec lenteur pour bien savourer la sensation de leur chair qui frottait l'une contre l'autre. Il regarda une dernière fois le corps tremblant devant lui avant de le libérer de l'emprise de ses fils.

Dès qu'elle fut libre de ses mouvements, la blonde se redressa en vitesse, se rhabilla et s'enfouit en courant hors de la pièce avant que le chef de la Family n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement. Elle traversa à toute vitesse le bâtiment, passa devant la bibliothèque sans s'arrêter au grand étonnement de Law qui s'élança à sa suite au pas de course et finit par arriver dans sa chambre où elle se rua à la salle de bain pour faire couler un bain. Elle s'écroula ensuite en position fœtale contre le rebord de la baignoire et laissa les gémissements de douleur qu'elle retenait depuis un moment sortir.

C'est ainsi que le jeune Trafalgar la trouva. Il ferma doucement la porte avant de l'appeler avec inquiétude :

\- Amaterasu-san ?

L'interpellée sursauta violemment et fixa un moment le gamin sans le reconnaitre, puis elle se détendit et lui fit un sourire triste. Elle se releva et vint lui embrasser le front avant de tenter de le rassurer, mais cela échoua pitoyablement. La détresse de sa mère de cœur inquiétait Law qui finit par avoir l'illumination.

\- Prends ton bain chaud et détends-toi, Amaterasu-san. Je reviens, déclara-t-il avant de partir en courant après lui avoir fait un bisou sur la joue.

Pendant que la blonde se glissait dans le bain, un petit garçon aux cheveux ébène courrait vers la porte d'une des personnes qu'il aimait le moins, mais il savait que cette personne pourrait aider sa maman d'esprit. Il finit par arriver devant une porte sur laquelle était gravé un cœur. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de frapper et d'entrer. Il évita de justesse le coup que venait de tenter de lui donner le propriétaire de la chambre.

\- Amaterasu-san a besoin de toi, cria le garçon en évitant une nouvelle tentative pour le blesser de la part de l'homme qui se figea à sa phrase.

Un regard lui fit comprendre de développer la raison de sa venue.

\- J'étais avec Amaterasu-san dans la bibliothèque lorsque Baby 5 est venue lui dire que Doflamingo voulait la voir dans son bureau. Elle y est allée et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais elle va mal et je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre que venir te chercher pour l'aider, expliqua Law avec un air légèrement désespéré sur le visage.

Aussitôt, il se fit soulever par l'occupant de la pièce par le col et se fit emporter en un temps record dans la salle de bain de sa mère de cœur qui était en train de se laver avec force le corps. Elle frottait au point de se faire saigner les épaules qui étaient ornées de morsures et de suçons légèrement sanglants. Celui qui portait Law le laissa tomber au sol, ferma la porte à clefs avant de faire un geste de la main et de dire :

\- Ca suffit, Amaterasu ! Te blesser encore plus, comme tu le fais, lui fera plaisir s'il l'apprend. Pour lui, c'est une preuve que ce qu'il dit et fait d'affecte plus que tu ne veux lui montrer.

\- Rossi nii-chan, je… commença la blonde avant de d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains en soupirant de désespoir.

Law, qui comprenait plus ou moins ce qu'il se passait, s'avança lentement près de la baignoire et s'appuya contre le rebord du bassin sans faire aucun geste pour entrer en contact avec Amaterasu. Cette dernière le fixa un moment, puis elle lui fit signe de lui faire une bise. Le noiraud fit ce qu'elle lui demandait en silence de bon cœur.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça cette fois-ci ? demanda Corazon en venant s'asseoir près du jeune Trafalgar.

Pour lui répondre, elle souleva sa jambe gauche et lui montra la plaie presque entièrement cicatrisée avec un air penaud. Le regard du cadre de cœur s'assombrit en voyant la taille de la blessure. Cela l'énervait qu'elle lui ait menti, mais il comprenait que si elle avait dit avoir ce genre d'entaille sur la cuisse, Doflamingo l'aurait violée à nouveau plus tôt et que cela aurait été beaucoup plus douloureux qu'aujourd'hui. Les morsures et les suçons sanglants étaient la manière douce du flamant rose pour marquer son territoire sur leur sœur.

\- J'aurais dû te le dire, je suis désolée… s'excusa la blonde en ramenant ses genoux contre elle avant de les entourer de ses bras.

\- Même si j'avais été au courant, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour éviter ce qu'il t'a fait, soupira le frère adoptif de la jeune femme.

Law suivait la conversation sans vraiment comprendre, mais il savait que Doflamingo était un connard de première pour faire du mal à sa mère de cœur qui était un véritable ange avec lui. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne put retenir un couinement de surprise quand il se fit soudainement empoigné par le col de son haut pour être lancé sans ménagement dans la baignoire.

\- Tiens. Occupe-toi du mioche pour te changer les idées, sœurette, sourit le Don Quichotte en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

C'est à ce moment-là que le garçon remarqua quelque chose qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux… enfin, aux oreilles et s'écria :

\- Mais tu parles ?!

Un gros blanc s'abattit sur la pièce, puis Amaterasu partit dans un éclat de rire qui se répercuta contre les murs de la salle de bain. Il lui fallut un long moment avant de savoir se reprendre, mais elle finit par y arriver. Elle commença à enlever les vêtements de l'enfant pour ne pas qu'il tombe malade et lui expliqua en même temps :

\- Rossinante n'a jamais été muet, mais, pour une raison qu'il refuse de me confier, il ne veut pas que les autres le sachent. J'ai décidé de ne rien dire parce que je pense qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison de le faire. Tu ne diras rien non plus, promis ?

Après un moment d'hésitation, Law hocha de la tête et se laissa aller dans l'eau contre la femme près lui avec bonheur. Elle dégageait constamment une chaleur douce et rassurante et son odeur apaisait le survivant de Flévance. L'enfant poussa un soupir de bien-être et commença à somnoler contre la blonde qui regarda son frère partir en refermant bien les portes derrière lui.

L'adulte resta un moment sans bouger, puis elle lava le gamin à moitié endormi contre elle avant de le sortir de l'eau pour l'asseoir sur le coin de l'évier où elle l'enroula rapidement dans une grande serviette blanche. Elle se sécha vite et enfila des habits lâches sans quitter des yeux le petit noiraud qui gardait difficilement les yeux ouverts pour le rattraper d'urgence si nécessaire. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle fit de même avec l'ébène avant d'aller se réfugier sous les couvertures avec son fils de cœur.

Law se blottit le plus fort qu'il pouvait contre celle qui l'avait accepté sans condition malgré sa maladie et demanda d'une voix à moitié incompréhensible :

\- Dis, Amaterasu-san… Tu veux… maman…moi ?

L'interpellé se figea un instant, puis répéta ébahie :

\- Tu veux que je sois ta maman ?

\- Oui… parvint à articuler le jeune Trafalgar en se réveillant un peu alors que la peur d'être rejeté lui prenait les tripes.

\- Je… Si c'est ce que tu veux, j'en serais très heureuse, sourit la blonde en lui embrassant le front avec douceur.

Un petit soupir de soulagement se fit entendre avant un « Bonne nuit, Ka-san… » qui fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque de la sœur du chef de la Family. Cette dernière resserra légèrement son étreinte, puis elle s'endormit aussi sans remarquer le petit sourire apaisé qui ornait les lèvres du garçon aux cheveux corbeau dans son sommeil.

* * *

Voilà le prologue est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un review.

Je ne vais pas vous harceler pour en avoir vu que je fais partie de ceux qui laisse rarement des reviews. J'ai honte de moi, mais je ne fais souvent que mettre les fictions qui me plaisent dans mes favoris s'il y a déjà un nombre important de chapitres qui sont sortis avant que je ne commence à lire ou à suivre. Et je n'ai pas la volonté de me battre avec mon gsm pour poster quand je lis des fictions dessus, même quand elles sont géniales...

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne soirée et plein de bonnes choses pour les deux semaines qui viennent ^^


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde,

Comme convenu, le chapitre 1 sort aujourd'hui ^^

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire aussi.

 **One Piece est toujours à Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Ce chapitre contient un _lemon_!**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **PimentDuDesert :** Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire^^

* * *

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne lecture et m'excuse d'avance s'il reste des fautes (ce qui est très certainement le cas...).

* * *

Chapitre 1

Trois mois plus tard

Amaterasu était dans un état de stress profond. Du jour au lendemain, un de ses frères et son fils de cœur avaient disparu et elle n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où ils se trouvaient. Alors elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de tourner en rond comme un fauve en cage en attendant les instructions de son ainé qui avait enfin trouvé où se trouvait le fruit du démon qu'il convoitait pour le faire manger par quelqu'un d'autre.

En effet, Doflamingo ne pouvait pas le manger lui-même ayant déjà consommé le Ito Ito no Mi. Elle se doutait que le blond ne la choisirait pas pour qu'elle ingère l'Ope Ope no Mi car elle risquerait de réussir à lui échapper ou, en tout cas, tenter d'essayer de lui échapper. La Don Quichotte soupira à nouveau en regardant à l'horizon. Elle ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait et cela la dérangeait fortement.

\- Ama, arrête de tourner en rond comme ça. Tu me donnes le tournis ! siffla le capitaine pirate au manteau rose à plumes.

Sa sœur s'immobilisa et essaya de ne plus bouger pendant un instant avant de reprendre ses allers-retours avec rage. Alors qu'elle allait encore une fois faire demi-tour, son corps se figea sur place et un souffle brûlant vint se faire sentir contre sa nuque. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et un torse se plaqua contre son dos alors que la voix du flamant rose se faisait entendre tout contre son oreille :

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu dois m'obéir, Ama ?

La jeune femme se raidit entièrement et soupira longuement avant de répondre :

\- Non, Doflamingo nii-sama. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir contrarié, mais je me fais tellement de soucis pour Law et Rossinante que je n'arrive pas à rester en place.

\- Je ne vois pas de raison de se faire un sang d'encre pareil, ricana la blond en se collant encore plus contre le corps gracile de sa sœur.

Amaterasu parvint à se défaire de son emprise et se dégagea violemment pour lui faire face. La surprise se marqua clairement sur le visage du Don Quichotte lorsqu'elle lui cracha avec rage et détermination :

\- J'en ai une de raison. Law est mon fils adoptif depuis presque trois mois maintenant. Je suis sa mère, il a disparu et je ne sais pas où il est. Même s'il est avec Rossinante, si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne pourrais rien faire pour le protéger !

Doflamingo fut surpris par la déclaration de celle qui se tenait face à lui. Il avait beau surveiller la femme qui le fusillait du regard avec beaucoup plus de précautions que d'autres personnes, il n'avait rien su de cette adoption avant aujourd'hui. Un sentiment de trahison lui enserra le cœur. Elle avait pris une décision aussi importante sans même le consulter alors qu'elle était à lui. Des veines commencèrent à se faire fortement apparentes sur son front, témoignant de la colère noire dans laquelle il venait d'entrer.

\- Je peux savoir de quel droit tu as adopté un mioche sans me consulter ? demanda le blond d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

\- Il me l'a demandé et je lui ai dit oui. Le lendemain de sa demande, Rossi nii-chan nous a accompagnés pour qu'on puisse faire toutes les démarches administratives. Bien entendu, seuls Law et moi sommes entrés dans le bâtiment pendant que Nii-chan surveillait les alentours. Je ne vois pas en quoi ton avis entre en jeu là-dedans, surtout que tu l'as fait entrer dans la Family ! Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal ! s'écria Amaterasu en sentant la peur lui prendre les tripes face à l'air furibond de son frère ainé.

\- Même si _j_ 'ai décidé qu'il faisait partie de la Family, tu _devais_ me consulter pour faire ces démarches. Tu es à _moi_ , je dois savoir _tout_ ce que _tu_ fais que cela te plaise _ou non_ , gronda le flamant rose en empoignant sa sœur par le bras pour la trainer jusqu'à sa chambre où il la jeta sans ménagement sur le lit deux places fixé dans le coin opposé à la porte.

Le temps qu'Amaterasu se remette du mouvement brusque et comprenne où elle se trouvait, le corps musclé et puissant de Doflamingo vint la plaquer et l'immobiliser contre le matelas avec force. Alors qu'elle allait se débattre avec force, la jeune femme ressentit comme une sensation de dernière fois, que cette fois-ci serait l'ultime fois où son ainé abuserait d'elle. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette sensation, mais elle prit la décision de l'écouter et, lorsque celui qui la maintenait contre la surface en-dessous d'elle l'embrassa, elle répondit avec ardeur aux lèvres contre les siennes.

Le Don Quichotte fut agréablement surpris de sentir un répondant positif de la part de la blonde sous lui et laissa ses mains parcourir la silhouette sous lui avec délice. Depuis qu'il l'avait goutée une première fois et volé sa virginité lorsqu'elle avait douze ans et lui quinze, le capitaine pirate n'avait pu se défaire du désir qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle était auprès de lui. Alors, quand elle avait commencé à ne plus vouloir de lui, il avait cédé à ses pulsions et l'avait violée pour la première fois. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personnes pensaient, il n'aimait pas la prendre de force, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il devait marquer son territoire parce que, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle était à lui depuis sa naissance.

En réalité, Amaterasu n'avait jamais cessé de désirer son frère adoptif, mais, en grandissant, elle avait compris que les relations entre frère et sœur étaient prohibées. Alors, au début, elle s'était éloignée pour ne pas salir l'image de son ainé, mais il avait commencé à la prendre de force ce qui lui avait fait mal. Puis, avec la douleur, était venue la peur et le dégout avant de finir par ne plus supporter le contact du chef de la Family. Mais avec cette impression qu'elle ne verrait plus le premier de la fratrie, elle se laissa totalement aller à son désir refoulé.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque les mains, d'habitude si brutales sur son corps, se mirent à la caresser avec une douceur qu'elle n'avait plus sentie depuis des années. Les lèvres qui dévoraient les siennes étaient aussi plus tendres et passionnées que les autres fois, presque comme si, soudainement, elle était extrêmement fragile. Des questions naquirent dans son esprit face à ce changement, mais elle décida de les envoyer bouler. Elle se concentra sur la bouche qui se mouvait contre la sienne de manière sensuelle avant d'accepter la langue qui vint caresser ses lippes pour entrer dans sa cavité buccale.

Un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa quand elle s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle après un baiser sulfureux. Dès que ses poumons furent contentés, elle passa une de ses mains dans la nuque de Doflamingo et entreprit elle-même un nouvel échange lingual, ce qui étonna fortement le blond qui finit par s'écarter et demanda :

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Ama ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me faire violer une fois de plus… Alors je me suis dit que j'allais envoyer péter toutes ces réprimandes qui me pourrissent l'esprit depuis mes quatorze ans et me laisser aller au désir qui me ronge les entrailles quand je suis avec toi, répondit-elle avant d'ajouter avec malice :

\- Mais si cela te dérange, tu peux très bien me foutre à la porte et m' _ordonner_ de t'envoyer quelqu'un pour ton problème… ithyphallique.

Sous la surprise de revoir celle qu'il avait aimée plus jeune, le flamant rose resta un moment sans réaction, puis il se jeta sur les lèvres de sa sœur et les malmena presque. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il enleva ses lunettes et commença à se déshabiller en même temps que la femme contre lui qui sentit la mélancolie monter en elle en voyant la cicatrice qui ornait l'œil gauche de son frère. Ses doigts caressèrent avec tendresse la marque du lynchage physique dont les hommes de la famille Don Quichotte avaient été victimes ce qui figea complètement le blond sur elle.

\- Je les hais tous de d'avoir fait ça, Do-chan ! siffla Amaterasu en voyant des flashes du passé défiler rapidement devant ses yeux avant de prendre avec douceur les lèvres de son ainé qui frémit face à cette marque d'affection.

En effet, le baiser que la blonde venait de donner était dépourvu de la moindre intention sensuelle, sexuelle ou provocatrice. Il y avait aussi le surnom qu'elle lui donnait à l'époque et cette chaleur qui avait disparu à mesure des viols à répétition qu'il lui avait infligés. L'homme étouffa rapidement la culpabilité et l'amour envers la jeune femme qui montèrent en lui car il s'interdisait de ressentir ce genre de sentiments qui pouvait devenir une faiblesse qui pourrait lui faire échouer tout ce qu'il avait entrepris jusqu'à maintenant.

Pour masquer son trouble, il reprit les lèvres de sa sœur et prit bien le temps de la préparer. Il la caressa avec douceur et prit soin de taquiner tous les points sensibles de la blonde sous lui qui se tortillait en poussant des gémissements érotiques qui lui envoyaient des petites décharges dans tout le corps. Il enfonça deux doigts dans l'intimité de sa cadette qui se cambra légèrement et couina de surprise avant de le surprendre en échangeant leur place. La jeune femme était désormais à califourchon sur lui et lui lançait un regard qui fit frémir le flamant rose de désir. La lueur affamée et presque bestiale qui allumait les yeux de la Don Quichotte fit comprendre à Doflamingo que pour dominer cette séance de sport de chambre, il allait devoir la soumettre à lui.

Amaterasu ne savait pas pourquoi elle le provoquait ainsi, mais une sensation qui venait du plus profond de ses entrailles l'y poussait. Elle délogea les dactyles toujours en elle et se frotta de manière lascive et avec bonheur contre la verge du blond qui poussa un grondement de désir pur avant de se tendre d'un coup et de ré inverser les rôles pour de nouveau avoir la position dominante. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour écarter au maximum les cuisses de la jeune femme et se placer en face de son entrée pour la pénétrer d'un mouvement ample et rapide du bassin.

\- Do-chan… gémit la blondine en enroulant ses jambes et ses bras autour de son frère tout en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou musclé qui sentait bon, une odeur douce et piquante en même temps.

Le capitaine pirate attendit un instant que sa sœur s'habitue à sa présence, puis, lorsqu'elle lui en donna le signal, commença à se mouvoir en elle avec délice. Tout son être chantait cette union physique consentie avec celle que son père avait adoptée et, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, son cœur vibrait d'une joie sans borne. Il était avec la blonde et elle ne le repoussait pas, il ne la forçait pas à se faire toucher. A cette pensée, ses mouvements s'accélérèrent alors que des petits couinement et cris commençaient à s'échapper des lèvres de la jeune femme qu'il vint rapidement étouffés à l'aide de baisers affamés et passionnés.

Rapidement, les deux Don Quichotte sentirent leurs limites se rapprocher à grande vitesse. Des tremblements incontrôlables et délicieux parcouraient le corps féminin alors que l'homme approfondissait ses va-et-vient. Le rythme devenait plus rapide et bestial au fur et à mesure que l'orgasme approchait. Dans une dernière pénétration particulièrement puissante, Doflamingo envoya son amante parmi les étoiles alors qu'il se répandait en elle en poussant un grognement qui ressemblait énormément au prénom de la blonde. Cette dernière ne s'était pas retenue et avait hurlé le prénom du pirate tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules de son frère pour y graver de petits croissants sanglants.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, le flamant rose profondément enfouit en sa sœur. Leur souffle reprenait un tempo plus lent et leur cœur se calmait peu à peu. Des petits baisers papillons remplis de tendresse étaient échangés, mais ils sentaient tous les deux que ce n'était plus comme douze ou quatorze ans auparavant. Finalement, le pirate se laissa rouler sur le côté et tenta d'attirer contre lui la jeune femme qui, après un soupir triste, se leva et se rhabilla avant de quitter la pièce sous le regard blessé de son ainé qui ne comprenait pas totalement ce départ précipité après la tendresse de l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Amaterasu avait eu envie de rester, mais toutes les fois où le blond l'avait forcée à écarter les jambes lui étaient revenues en pleine face et la simple idée de rester plus longtemps en contact avec l'homme lui avait retourné l'estomac tout en lui brisant un peu le cœur. Elle comprenait sa réaction après toutes les souffrances qu'il lui avait infligées, mais la blessure dans les yeux de son frère quand elle était partie ne lui avait pas échappée. Malheureusement pour lui, il était le seul responsable de cette douleur, de cette situation où elle ne pouvait plus supporter son contact sans que le dégout et la peur ne viennent invariablement se manifester plus ou moins rapidement.

Pour ne plus penser à tout ça, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et prit bien le temps de se laver avant de se coucher en pensant aux deux disparus et ce qu'il s'était passé avec Doflamingo. Pourtant, malgré les inquiétudes qui lui rongeaient les entrailles, elle finit par s'endormir assez rapidement pour ne pas voir le passage rapide de son frère ainé qui lui caressa la joue avant d'aller sur le pont où il donna les instructions à suivre pour la récupération de l'Ope Ope no mi qui aurait lieu le lendemain et dont il n'avait toujours pas parlé à sa sœur en détails.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre un.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laissez un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde ^^

Voici le deuxième chapitre de " L'envol d'une dragonne endormie ". J'espère qu'il va vous plaire aussi et que vous passerez ainsi un bon moment ^^

 **One Piece est à Eiichiro Oda.**

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin, Amaterasu se réveilla en sursaut en sentant une présence dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retint de frapper la personne penchée au-dessus d'elle en reconnaissant son frère ainé qui n'aurait certainement pas apprécié d'avoir un poing en pleine figure. Le blond s'écarta en voyant la nervosité qui habitait la femme qui venait d'émerger du sommeil et lui laissa le temps de totalement prendre ses repères avant de lui dire de but en blanc :

\- Je ne te l'ai pas dit hier, ni avant-hier, ni le jour encore avant, mais nous devons retrouver Law et Rossinante sur l'ile où doit avoir lieu l'échange du fruit entre la Marine et ce groupe de pirates de seconde zone aujourd'hui.

Celle à la chevelure d'or resta un moment sans réaction avant de demander d'une voix totalement neutre en se préparant rapidement :

\- Tu m'as donc laissé m'inquiéter pour eux alors que tu savais qu'ils allaient bien et que nous allions les revoir si j'ai bien compris ?

\- J'allais te le dire, mais la situation a dérapé et, après, tu t'es enfuie, gronda le flamant rose en la fusillant du regard.

Son éloignement du jour précédent irritait Doflamingo qui ne supportait pas l'impact émotionnel que l'action de sa sœur avait sur lui. Ce sentiment de rejet qui lui compressait la poitrine depuis que la porte s'était refermée sur la silhouette gracile le jour avant l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

\- Au final, je suis au courant, alors je m'en fiche pas mal que tu ne m'aies rien dit, soupira la Don Quichotte avant d'aller s'installer près de la proue du navire contre laquelle elle s'appuya en fixant l'horizon.

Elle allait revoir Law. Elle allait pouvoir serrer son fils de cœur contre elle et sentir son odeur. Elle allait également pouvoir retrouver Rossinante qui lui manquait aussi énormément. Le soulagement et l'impatience qui l'envahirent la firent sourire d'amusement. Cependant, elle ne serait pas totalement rassurée tant qu'elle ne les aurait pas vus de ses propres yeux et vérifié elle-même qu'ils se portaient bien.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'ile lui parut interminable tant elle était pressée de les voir. La blonde ne cessait de bouger à gauche et à droite sans que rien ni personne ne puisse la faire se tenir tranquille. Elle aida même en cuisine pour passer le temps au grand damne de Doflamingo qui la gronda en lui rappelant que, dans leur famille, ils étaient des êtres supérieurs et que faire à manger n'était pas digne d'eux. Elle lui rétorqua qu'elle cuisinait pour le plaisir et que si cela pouvait le rassurer, seul lui toucherait à ses _nobles_ préparations. Bien entendu, cela ne plus pas au chef de la Family qui partit en la mettant en garde de ne pas le provoquer plus en cours de journée ou il lui ferait regretter. Ce qu'elle nota soigneusement dans un coin de son cerveau.

En début d'après-midi, alors qu'elle finissait d'aiguiser sa lame, la vigie hurla :

\- TERRE EN VUE !

Aussitôt, Amaterasu fut dehors avec son arme fixée dans le dos. Son ainé lui avait expliqué toute la situation pendant le diner et, maintenant, elle savait qu'ils allaient certainement devoir se battre pour récupérer le fruit désiré et leurs deux membres de famille sur l'ile. Elle écouta les recommandations de dernière minute d'une oreille distraite, les yeux et l'esprit complètement fixer sur l'ombre au loin. Elle demanda à Diamante, qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, dans plus ou moins combien de temps ils seraient à terre.

\- D'ici une demi-heure, lui répondit le cadre de carreau en souriant avec douceur.

Même s'il le cachait la plupart du temps, l'homme de main de Doflamingo adorait la sœur de ce dernier. Dans le trio fraternel, l'ainé était l'autorité, le deuxième était celui à qui surprenait tout le monde et la cadette représentait la tendresse. Elle avait toujours un geste ou une parole qui permettait de se remettre d'aplomb lorsque le moral ou la santé était au plus bas. Elle était aussi celle qui adoucissait le capitaine au manteau rose même si peu de personne pouvait le remarquer.

\- So ka… On se retrouve là-bas alors, sourit-elle avait de sauter par-dessus bord et de s'éloigner rapidement du navire grâce au _geppou_ , seule technique du Rokushiki qu'elle maitrisait totalement pour le moment.

Diamante tenta bien de la retenir, mais il échoua et ne put que crier :

\- Amaterasu, reviens !

Malheureusement pour lui, seul un éclat de rire lui répondit avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à l'horizon. Il soupira de découragement face à l'insouciance dont la benjamine de la fratrie Don Quichotte pouvait faire preuve. Encore pire que son supérieur qui avait au moins la force de se permettre d'agir de manière irréfléchie.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Diamante ? s'enquit une voix bien connue dans le dos du blond qui avait vu la sœur de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui partir au loin.

\- Amaterasu vient de partir sur l'ile en utilisant le _geppou_ , Doffy. Je n'ai pas réussi à la retenir, expliqua le second au carreau avec nervosité en se retournant.

Les veines qui apparurent sur le front du flamant rose lui firent comprendre que la nouvelle ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Le capitaine du navire se rua sur la rambarde pour regarder attentivement l'horizon avant de jurer avec hargne. Cette femme n'était-elle pas capable d'obéir quand il le fallait ?! Pourquoi lui désobéissait-elle alors qu'elle était à lui ?

\- Tant pis, nous la retrouverons sur l'ile et je lui ferais comprendre de manière moins douce qu'elle doit se soumettre et faire ce que je lui dis, peu importe le moment ou la situation où l'on se trouve, siffla l'ainé des Don Quichotte en se détournant de l'ile.

Pendant ce temps, Amaterasu avait atteint l'ile et se posait avec grâce sur la côte enneigée. Elle éternua un bon coup avant qu'un frisson glacial de descende le long de sa colonne vertébrale au moment où son escargophone se mit à sonner. Elle le fixa un instant, puis elle décrocha :

\- Moshi moshi ?

\- Amaterasu, je peux savoir où tu es ? gronda la voix de son frère au manteau à plumes roses via la bouche du petit escargot.

\- Sur l'ile. D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire attention. Depuis les airs, j'ai vu un nombre anormalement élevé de navire de la Marine pour un simple échange, répondit la blonde comme si son interlocuteur n'était pas dans une colère noire.

\- J'espère que tu es préparée à ce qui t'attend car je ne serais vraiment pas tendre avec toi lorsque nous repartirons de l'ile, Amaterasu, siffla Doflamingo avant de raccroché violemment ce qui fit sursauté sa sœur.

Visiblement, son frère n'avait vraiment, mais _vraiment_ pas, bien pris son départ précipité. La peur lui prit les tripes, mais elle décida de se concentrer sur le pourquoi de sa venue avancée sur l'ile. Elle ferma les yeux et activa son Kenbunshoku no Haki pour tenter de percevoir la présence des deux personnes qu'elle voulait revoir au plus vite. Il lui fallut moins de deux minutes pour les localiser et elle s'élança à toute vitesse dans leur direction en sentant qu'un des deux était blessé.

Malheureusement pour elle, en chemin elle croisa des pirates qui l'attaquèrent tous en même temps. Seul son Haki et son niveau plutôt élevé en escrime lui permirent de s'en tirer sans dommage. Même ses vêtements n'avaient pas été abimés alors qu'elle retirait son épée du corps de son dernier adversaire dans un bruit peu ragoutant. Sa lame était droite et extrêmement légère pour sa taille. Un bon mètre soixante de long pour vingt-cinq centimètres de large sans prendre le manche dans la mesure. La garde et l'emplacement double pour les mains étaient on ne peut plus simple si on ne prenait pas en compte les dragons finement gravés dedans et la tête travaillée avec précision qui terminait la poignée. Elle débarrassa du sang l'acier entièrement noir d'un mouvement sec du bras. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que son arme s'émousse alors qu'elle était en territoire ennemi.

Amaterasu était en train d'approcher de son frère et de son fils de cœur lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'une nouvelle présence qui ne lui était pas inconnue se trouvait désormais avec eux. Elle courut rapidement jusqu'à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, mais se figea juste avant qu'on ne la remarque lorsque Doflamingo apparut. La femme se plaça de manière à avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Même si elle ne le voyait pas, elle savait grâce au fluide que Law se trouvait dans le butin de la Family et qu'il allait bien, même si son état s'était dégradé à cause de sa maladie.

Par contre, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Rossinante qui semblait en très mauvais état vu le sang qui s'écoulait de son corps. Elle voyait ses deux frères parler, mais elle ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait car elle était trop loin et ne maitrisait pas suffisamment de Kenbunshoku pour écouter à distance. Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter et s'élança lorsque son ainé pointa son arme sur Corazon et tira à bout portant dans la poitrine du deuxième de la famille.

\- ROSSINANTE ! hurla la blonde en se ruant vers celui qui venait de se prendre trois balles les unes à la suite des autres.

Elle tomba à genoux près de celui au manteau à plumes noires qui lui sourit et posa une main ensanglantée sur le doux visage féminin de sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de vérifier pour comprendre que seul un médecin pouvait faire quelque chose pour celui qui était en train d'agoniser juste devant elle. Sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, des larmes commencèrent à s'amasser aux coins de ses yeux, mais ne coulèrent pas alors qu'un sanglot secouait son corps pendant qu'elle gémissait :

\- Meurs pas, Rossi Ni-chan…

La douleur qui lui vrillait la poitrine de voir son frère dans cet état et aux portes de la mort lui avait complètement fait oublier son ainé qui la releva violemment par les cheveux et la jeta plus loin avant de shooter dans le cadre de cœur qui gémit de douleur. La blonde resta un moment sans réaction, puis, se reprenant, elle se jeta sur Doflamingo qui évita son attaque et l'immobilisa de force. Amaterasu était coincée dans ses bras, le dos collé contre son torse et lui hurlait de la lâcher, qu'elle le haïssait, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche plus longtemps. Mais le flamant rose resta stoïque face à la crise de nerfs de sa sœur et ordonna à ceux de la Family, qui étaient arrivés entre temps, d'amener leurs gains au navire. Il leur emboita le pas et ramena difficilement celle qui se débattait dans ses bras jusqu'au bateau.

A la vue de la proue rose en forme d'oiseau, la Don Quichotte cessa de se débattre et devint tellement molle dans les bras de son ainé qu'il crut un moment qu'elle s'était évanouie. Pour avoir plus facile de marcher, il changea sa prise sur la femme et la prit en princesse. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à l'expression qu'il vit sur le visage de la blonde. Ses yeux étaient comme morts et son visage semblait vide de toute émotion.

\- Ama. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Rossinante était un marine et me trahissait depuis le début, depuis qu'il était revenu, dit Doflamingo en espérant voir une lueur quelconque dans le regard de sa sœur qu'il ne supportait pas de voir aussi amorphe.

Cependant, seul le silence lui répondit, ce qui lui infligea un pincement au cœur. Il préféra ignorer cette légère piqure et réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer :

\- Il faut que tu te ressaisisses pour Law lorsqu'on l'aura retrouvé.

La lueur protectrice et chaude qui s'alluma dans les deux orbes bleu clair à la mention du nom de l'enfant fit bouillir son sang de jalousie comme au moment où elle avait commencé à avoir le regard humide pour son traitre de frère. Mais il supporterait que le gamin soit le centre du monde de sa sœur si cela la faisait rester auprès de lui avec cette lumière vivante dans le regard.

\- Pose-moi, Doflamingo Nii-sama. S'il te plait.

La voix d'Amaterasu était glaciale et sèche, mais le blond passa outre et lui déclara d'un ton sans appel :

\- Je te déposerai quand on sera sur le navire.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur le bateau où la cadette retrouva le contact rassurant du sol sous ses pieds. Elle se renseigna sur la situation totale de l'ile en faisant bien attention à ne pas parler à son frère qui était concentré sur la recherche de Law pour le moment. Elle en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement en constatant que tout le monde se lançait à la recherche de son fils adoptif.

Utilisant son Haki, elle retrouva rapidement le gamin qui pleurait visiblement fort bruyamment, mais, à son grand étonnement, on n'entendait pas le moindre de ses cris. Elle comprit alors que Rossinante était toujours vivant et gardait actif son pouvoir pour que le jeune garçon ne soit pas retrouvé. Un plan se dessina aussitôt dans son esprit et elle se rua vers le gamin qui lui sauta dans les bras quand il la vit. Aussitôt, elle s'élança vers un navire de la Marine qui se trouvait non loin d'eux et cria :

\- S'il vous plait, aidez-nous. Doflamingo nous retenait contre notre gré. Nous avons pu nous échapper grâce au soldat Rossinante qui est gravement blessé !

Une dame assez âgée lui fit signe de monter à bord et ordonna qu'on les prenne en charge avant d'envoyer une escouade avec un médecin pour récupérer le cadet Don Quichotte. Sengoku lui avait demandé de récupérer l'homme vivant si cela était possible et elle allait faire en sorte que son ami puisse revoir celui qui était comme un fils pour lui. Un quart d'heure fut suffisant pour que les soldats envoyés ne réapparaissent avec le blessé. Dès qu'ils furent tous sur le pont, la dame d'un certain âge ordonna de partir pour que le bombardement de l'ile ait lieu et que toutes les personnes indésirables soient soit tuées par les explosions soit forcées de s'échapper par la mer et attrapées par la Marine qui les attendait de pied ferme.

Amaterasu le cacha, mais le soulagement l'envahit quand elle apprit que son frère ainé avait réussi à s'échapper. Law était toujours blotti contre elle et pleurait encore, même si sentir sa mère de cœur contre lui le rassurait grandement. Mais durant les mois qu'il avait vécus avec Rossinante, il s'était beaucoup accroché à l'homme et ne pouvait retenir ses larmes en pensant que le blond avait failli mourir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'aider. Il s'était senti impuissant et cela le rendait malade.

Alors que la blonde allait se retirer dans la cabine qu'on lui avait attitrée, elle croisa le regard de quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir sur un navire de la Marine. Elle retint de justesse un juron quand l'homme aux cheveux noirs qu'elle avait reconnu se dirigea vers elle avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Inconsciemment, elle resserra sa prise sur le petit corps entre ses bras et prit une position légèrement défensive qui n'échappa au noiraud qui se dirigeait vers elle.

\- Vergo, le salua-t-elle froidement en lui lançant un regard peu amène.

\- Amaterasu, je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver ici, soupira l'espion de Doflamingo en lui faisant un signe discret pour lui montrer le couloir où se trouvait la pièce qui avait été désignée pour la Don Quichotte.

La femme hocha simplement de la tête avant d'aller en direction de la chambre où allait avoir lieu une discussion où elle devrait se la jouer finement pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis avec le bras droit de son ainé. La porte, qui lui semblait accueillante quelques secondes plus tôt, lui paraissait maintenant fort lugubre. L'homme de main du flamant rose ouvrit le panneau de bois et la laissa entrer dans la cabine et déposer le gamin qui avait fini par s'endormir sur le lit. Celle à la chevelure soleil eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur avec une main qui lui enserrait la gorge.

\- Comment oses-tu trahir Doflamingo ?! siffla Vergo en collant presque son visage à celui de la sœur du Joker.

\- Je ne l'ai pas trahi… cracha difficilement Amaterasu. J'ai simplement préféré me mettre à l'abri avec Law quand j'ai vu que la Marine se préparait bombarder l'ile. Je savais que Doflamingo Nii-sama ne mourrait pas de cela, ajouta-t-elle en tentant de défaire la prise de l'homme qui la maintenait avec force.

\- Tu avais prévu de le prévenir que tu te trouvais ici, j'espère ? s'enquit Vergo en la relâchant rapidement pour la laisser respirer.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Mais je me voyais mal sortir mon Den Den Mushi en plein milieu des hommes sur le pont et commencer à lui expliquer la situation sans me faire fusiller sur place, grogna la blonde en massant sa gorge douloureuse.

Comme pour souligner ses propos, elle sortit son petit escargophone et, après une dernière vérification dans le couloir, elle composa le numéro du flamant rose. Elle n'eut qu'à attendre deux sonneries avant que la voix furieuse et inquiète de son frère ne se fasse entendre :

\- Ama, où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Tout va bien, Doflamingo Nii-sama. Je suis avec Vergo, répondit la femme d'une voix encore un peu rauque à cause de la prise violente qu'avait exercé l'homme cité dans sa réponse sur sa gorge.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous sur un navire de la Marine ?! s'énerva le blond après un instant de silence.

\- C'était trop risqué pour moi et Law de faire le chemin vers ton navire, Doflamingo. Ils étaient sur le point de bombarder l'ile quand j'ai retrouvé Law et, comme je me trouvais près d'un navire de guerre, je nous ai fait passer pour une mère et son fils que tu retenais contre leur gré pour qu'on nous laisse monter à bord, expliqua rapidement Amaterasu extrêmement nerveuse.

Elle avait beau connaitre son frère, ses réactions lui était parfois incompréhensible quand elle était le sujet de discussion. Soit elle se faisait violer, soit il la laissait tranquille lorsqu'ils se parlaient l'un en face de l'autre. Mais par Den Den Mushi, elle ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre.

\- Et tu n'as pas jugé important de me prévenir plus tôt ? demanda d'une voix glacial son interlocuteur.

\- Mais vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi ?! J'ai pas pu être seule avant maintenant, ou sinon je t'aurais appelé plus tôt ! D'abord Vergo qui m'étrangle à moitié et, maintenant, toi qui me gueule dessus, cracha avec verve la femme avant de pâlir en se rendant compte de la personne sur qui elle venait de s'énerver. Je… je suis désolée Doflamingo Nii-sama ! J'ai eu tellement peur pour Law tout à l'heure et je… commença à s'excuser Amaterasu avant de s'interrompre en sentant quelque chose d'humide sur ses joues.

Elle leva lentement une de ses mains et la posa sur son visage sans y croire. Elle était en train de… pleurer ? Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis la mort de leur mère. Peu importe la situation, ses larmes n'avaient plus coulées depuis le lendemain de la perte de celle qui l'avait aimée et chouchoutée comme seule sait le faire une mère. Elle craquait, aujourd'hui avait été le jour de trop, la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder la vase.

\- Ama, tu… tu pleures ? s'étonna Doflamingo en fixant le petit escargot à l'effigie de sa sœur.

Depuis la naissance de son interlocutrice, il avait toujours détesté la voir ou l'entendre pleurer. Alors, il avait tout fait pour que jamais aucune larme ne s'échappe des deux orbes bleus de la femme. Mais tout ce qu'il s'était passé après leur départ de Marie Joie l'avait changé si profondément que cette partie de lui avait disparue. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait vu qu'il ressentait à nouveau ce besoin de faire disparaitre les perles d'eau qu'il savait salées des joues de sa sœur. Mais celle-ci était hors de portée et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'assister de manière indirecte à ce spectacle honni.

\- Absolument pas. Je te recontacterai dès que je pourrais te rejoindre sans danger avec Law. Au revoir, Doflamingo Nii-sama.

Et, sans laisser le temps au chef de la Family de répondre, elle raccrocha. La femme soupira et essuya ses joues en jurant à voix basse.

\- Pourquoi lui avoir menti ? demanda Vergo d'une voix atone.

\- Il ne supporte pas que je pleure, alors je n'ai pas envie de l'ennuyer avec une crise de larmes. Si tu veux bien me laisser maintenant. Je suis épuisée et j'aimerais pouvoir retrouver mon fils adoptif en paix, sans un glaçon comme toi entre les pattes, répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard froid qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

L'homme de main du Joker sortit sans rouspéter car, pendant un instant, l'aura qu'avait dégagée la blonde ressemblait fortement à celle de son ainé lorsque ce dernier était en colère et peu réceptif à la discussion. Dès que la porte fut refermée derrière l'adulte masculin, Amaterasu ferma la porte à clefs et alla s'allonger près du jeune Trafalgar qui, dans son sommeil, vint se blottir contre elle. Sentir le petit corps collé au sien apaisa immédiatement l'adulte qui finit par s'endormir profondément en serrant le garçon contre elle avec force et tendresse en même temps.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le chapitre trois !

Bonne soirée à tous et à toutes.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'espère que vous survivez aux magnifiques chaleurs qui nous font _l'honneur_ de nous réchauffer pour le moment...

Me voici pour le chapitre trois de "L'envol d'une dragonne endormie".

 **One Piece n'est pas à moi, mais à Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

Réponse aux commentaires des Guests :

Bonjour **Guest** , je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris ton comm', mais ma fic se concentre sur Amaterasu, mon OC, et je verrais peut-être à faire une fic en parallèle avec un autre des personnages, mais il faudra que j'ai l'inspiration pour le faire. De plus, je ne suis pas sûre de voir qui est Sainte-Sharlia...

 **Sainte Sharlia,** je poste toute les deux semaines.

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, la femme fut réveillée par des petites caresses sur son visage et un souffle chaud. Elle papillonna des yeux pour plonger dans deux orbes couleur orage qui la fixaient avec soulagement et tristesse. L'enfant passait avec douceur ses mains sur les joues de la blonde et les embrassait parfois tant il était heureux de la revoir après trois mois de séparation, mais il n'arrivait pas à être totalement rassuré avec ce qu'il était arrivé à Rossinante.

\- Bonjour, Maman, finit par souffler Law en venant enfouir son visage dans le cou de l'adulte.

Cette dernière sourit avec tendresse et la salua à son tour :

\- Bonjour, mon grand. Tu m'as manqué. Enormément.

Ils se firent des câlins quelques minutes avant que la blonde n'annonce qu'un bain leur serait plus que nécessaire. Ils se levèrent donc et allèrent dans la petite salle de bain attenante où ils se lavèrent en vitesse. Le noiraud savourait la chaleur familiale que lui procurait ce moment avec sa mère de cœur. Cette aura douce, aimante et maternelle, que la Don Quichotte ne dégageait que pour lui, lui avait terriblement manqué. Ils furent rapidement prêts et décidèrent d'un commun accord de partir à la recherche de la cantine du navire qu'ils trouvèrent assez vite grâce à l'aide d'un marin qui croisa leur chemin.

\- Amaterasu-san, Law-san, les salua une voix qu'ils reconnurent tous les deux avec déplaisir.

\- Vergo, murmura la blonde en hochant légèrement la tête alors que le garçon se cachait derrière ses jambes en lançant un regard méfiant à l'homme qui se tenait devant eux.

\- La chambre était à votre convenance ? s'enquit l'espion du Joker avec une politesse et un air qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Elle est très bien, merci, sourit la Don Quichotte d'une manière qui semblait naturelle.

Se jouer de Vergo était beaucoup plus facile que tromper Doflamingo qui avait toujours tendance à la mettre à nu… Dans tous les sens du terme. Pour ne pas passer plus de temps en compagnie de l'adulte aux cheveux noirs, la femme s'excusa d'une voix douce et polie pour aller manger avec le jeune Trafalgar qui fit bien attention à ce que sa mère soit entre lui et le faux marine. Le combat entre lui et Rossinante contre l'homme de main du flamant rose l'avait plus marqué que ce qu'il ne pensait.

\- Mademoiselle Amaterasu, interpella une voix féminine dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte.

Celle à la chevelure couleur soleil tourna la tête vers l'origine de l'appel pour voir la petite dame d'un certain âge venir dans sa direction. Le sourire doux et rassurant de la vice-amiral Tsuru, si elle avait bien retenu, lui permit de se calmer. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point la discussion avec Vergo l'avait rendue nerveuse.

\- Tsuru-san.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Rossinante est hors de danger et ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, annonça la vieille femme avec calme. Voulez-vous le voir ? proposa-t-elle ensuite.

\- Avec plaisir, accepta la cadette Don Quichotte avec joie. Mais pouvons-nous déjeuner avant, s'il vous plait ? s'enquit-elle en entendant un grognement provenir du petit ventre de Law qui fixait alternativement la marine et la nourriture.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez prendre un plateau et venir manger à l'infirmerie, répondit la représentante de la loi avec amusement face au manège de l'enfant qui la regarda les yeux brillants en hochant vivement de la tête.

Cela fit rire Amaterasu qui, après avoir fait un plateau suffisamment rempli pour deux, suivit Tsuru avec le petit noir corbeau sur les talons. Ce dernier grignotait d'ailleurs un onigiri avec délice en surveillant bien autour de lui pour si jamais il voulait revenir tout seul plus tard. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle des soins et purent voir le frère de la blonde qui était allongé sur un des lits blancs de la pièce avec des perfusions reliées à ses bras et un masque à oxygène sur la bouche et le nez. La vieille dame leur adressa un dernier sourire avant de s'éclipser en silence pour les laisser seuls avec celui qu'il les avait sauvés d'après la jeune Don Quichotte.

\- Tu crois qu'il va vraiment se réveiller ? demanda Law lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle nous aurait menti, Law. Nous donner de faux espoirs serait vraiment horrible de sa part après ce qui nous est arrivé, répondit la blonde en lui tendant une nouvelle boulette de riz qu'il prit avec empressement.

Ils commencèrent à parler de ce qu'il s'était passé du côté de Corazon et du petit garçon durant les trois mois qui venaient de s'écouler. En entendant le récit de la réaction de la majorité des médecins, la Don Quichotte se retint de laisser sa colère transparaitre, mais la lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux n'échappa pas à son fils de cœur qui sentit une partie de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti disparaitre. Sa mère adoptive était furieuse contre ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir, elle leur en voulait de l'avoir blessé. Comme pour lui confirmer ce qu'il pensait, la femme se leva et vint s'accroupir devant lui pour lui déclarer :

\- Je hais ces gens qui t'ont fait mal avec leurs réactions plus que déplacées. J'aurais aimé être là pour te protéger, Law. Ne disparais plus comme cela, je t'en supplie. Deviens pirate, marine, voyageur ou même ermite si tu le veux, mais je te demande juste de me prévenir pour que je sache à quoi m'attendre. Je sais que ce n'était pas de ta faute cette fois-ci, mais je réglerais le problème avec le coupable lorsqu'il sera en état de subir mon courroux.

Comme s'il avait senti qu'on parlait de lui, Rossinante grogna et, après s'être un peu tortillé, ouvrit les yeux en jurant contre la lumière. Seulement, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se réveiller que deux personnes lui bondissaient dessus avec douceur pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaitre le parfum de sa sœur et le chapeau blanc tâché de noir du jeune Trafalgar.

\- Cora-san !

\- Nii-chan !

\- Vous m'écrasez ! parvint-il à grogner ce qui fit s'écarter rapidement les deux corps sur lui.

Le Don Quichotte regarda les deux personnes face à lui avec soulagement et les attira contre lui lorsqu'il eut réussi à s'asseoir. C'est ainsi que les trouva le médecin en chef qui sourit avec tendresse face à ce tableau fort touchant. Pour faire remarquer sa présence, l'homme de sciences toussa doucement et demanda pour ausculter son patient lorsqu'il eut l'attention de tout le monde. Les deux visiteurs sortirent le temps de l'entretien médical et attendirent patiemment que le docteur ressorte. Seulement, celui-ci quitta l'infirmerie accompagné du blessé qui chancelait légèrement par moment, mais c'était tout.

\- Il a ordre de rester avec vous et de ne pas trop forcer. Je le veux demain matin et demain soir à l'infirmerie pour deux derniers bilan et puis on verra ce qu'il en sera pour la suite, déclara le diplômé de médecine avant de tendre un livre à Law en disant :

\- Il parait que tu es passionné par la médecine et que tu veux en faire ton métier plus tard. Voilà un des premiers livres que j'ai dû lire. Si jamais tu veux en savoir plus, n'hésite pas à venir me trouver.

Puis l'homme de soin disparut rapidement dans les couloirs du navire le sourire aux lèvres. Les trois autres restèrent un moment sans bouger avant de se diriger vers la chambre de la blonde où ils s'assirent tous les trois sur le lit. Le silence s'installa un instant alors qu'ils se tenaient les mains en cercle. Ce silence était agréable et leur permettait de reprendre contact avec les autres d'une manière plus profonde qu'une discussion aurait pu le faire. Pourtant, Rossinante finit par poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment :

\- Comment se fait-il que nous sommes sur un navire de la Marine ? Je me rappelle t'avoir vue devant moi en train de me demander de ne pas mourir et, puis, c'est le trou noir.

\- Après que Doflamingo nous aient séparés, il nous a ramenés, Law et moi, au navire, même s'il ignorait que Law se trouvaient dans le butin. Je dois dire que si Nii-sama ne m'avait pas parlé de mon petit Law, je serais restée amorphe, mais je me suis relevée pour le retrouver et, quand j'ai remarqué que les pleurs de Law étaient toujours étouffés par ton pouvoir, j'ai eu une idée. J'ai couru jusqu'à un navire de la Marine qui était tout proche et j'ai demandé de l'aide en nous faisant passés, Law et moi, pour une mère et son enfant retenus contre leur gré par Doflamingo et qui étaient libre grâce à toi. Tsuru-san a aussitôt envoyé une troupe avec un médecin pour te récupérer et te sauver si c'était possible ce qui, comme tu peux le constater, a réussi, expliqua calmement Amaterasu en se laissant aller contre l'épaule de son frère sans pour autant lâcher la main de Law qui s'appuya aussi contre le seul homme adulte.

Ce dernier soupira et les remercia, car il leur devait la vie. Ils parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que l'heure du diner arrive et ne les pousse à se déplacer vers la cantine. Malheureusement pour eux, ils tombèrent sur Vergo en chemin qui fit très clairement comprendre à Corazon que ce serait sa sœur et le jeune Trafalgar qui auraient des ennuis si jamais il ouvrait son clapet pour les renseignements qu'il avait en sa possession. La Don Quichotte aurait aimé lui répliquer d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était, mais elle devait garder son image de celle qui joue un double jeu envers les marines. Aussi, elle s'excusa auprès de Law et de son frère en disant qu'elle devait faire un petit détour par l'infirmerie pour des raisons strictement féminine en lançant un regard entendu à l'homme de main de son ainé.

La blonde eut à peine le temps de se glisser dans le couloir de la salle des soins que son poignet fut attrapé par celui qu'elle « voulait » voir. Le second du flamant rose la traina jusque dans une pièce qu'elle identifia comme la chambre de l'homme. Elle observa rapidement ce nouvel environnement et réfléchit calmement à ce qu'elle allait dire à celui qui la regardait de manière fixe sous ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Que puis-je pour toi, Amaterasu ? finit par demander Vergo, curieux.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, souffla la femme alors que son cerveau turbinait à toute vitesse. Avec la situation que j'ai donnée à la Marine pour Law et moi, je ne pourrais pas repartir comme ça vers Doflamingo Nii-sama. Ils vont vouloir m'offrir un refuge en échange d'informations et cela serait suspect que je refuse de donner la moindre petite donnée à ceux qui nous ont sauvés, mon fils et moi. Je me demandais si tu ne pourrais pas contacter Doflamingo Nii-sama pour moi pour le tenir au courant de la situation vu que Rossinante va rester avec moi les trois quarts du temps et que Law ne veut plus entendre parler de lui pour le moment, soupira ensuite celle à la chevelure soleil en laissant un air soucieux naitre sur son visage.

Vergo resta un moment sans réaction, puis, soudainement, il la plaqua contre un mur avec tout son corps. La surprise envahit la Don Quichotte en voyant un petit den den mushi à l'effigie du flamant rose en train de sourire apparaître entre elle et le second de celui-ci. Lorsqu'elle comprit ce que ça signifiait, elle soupira avec énervement et siffla :

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit tout de suite !

Le sourire de l'escargophone se fana aussitôt et celui à l'autre bout du fil dit d'une voix menaçante :

\- Change de ton, Ama. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas en face de toi que tu peux me parler de cette manière-là. Ceci dit, tu as de la chance de n'être qu'à moi et que je refuse de te partager, ou sinon Vergo devrait te punir à ma place.

\- Je suis désolé pour mon emportement, Doflamingo Nii-sama. Mais il me semble que, même si c'est entièrement de ma faute, je suis dans une situation assez délicate qui me met les nerfs à vifs. Si, en plus, la seule personne que je peux voir comme un allié sur ce rafiot de la Marine se met à me faire des coups en traitre pour te faire plaisir, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge, murmura la blonde comme épuisée par tout ce qu'il se passait.

En réalité, elle se sentait vraiment lasse et commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de tout. Si elle n'avait pas Law qui comptait sur elle… elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Comme s'il avait suivi tout son déroulement, Doflamingo grogna :

\- Tu te retires toutes idées suicidaires de la tête, Ama. Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être aussi relâchée, comme si tu étais au bout du rouleau.

\- Sais-tu que si Law n'était arrivé à ce moment-là, je ne serais certainement pas en train de te parler en ce moment ? sourit la blonde avec tristesse. Je pense que tu n'as jamais remarqué à quel point j'allais mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, tu t'en fichais royalement. Je restais en vie parce que Rossinante veillait sur moi et faisait tout pour me remonter le moral, je n'avais pas envie de gâcher tous ses efforts. Mais voilà, plus il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour m'aider, plus tu me détruisais. Je me demande même pourquoi je me casse la tête à chercher à revenir près de toi… Je t'aime autant que je te hais, si ce n'est pas pathétique… Ha… ha… haha… hahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA !

La fin de la réplique de la blonde se termina dans un éclat de rire glacial qui fit reculer Vergo. La lueur de folie qui brillait dans les deux orbes bleus qui le regardaient le fit frémir de peur. Jamais la douce Amaterasu, celle qui les couvaient tous quand le flamant rose les dirigeait d'une main de fer, n'avait eu une telle expression. Quand, enfin, son éclat de rire se calma, la femme prit le den den mushi et déclara avant de raccrocher :

\- A une prochaine, Nii-sama. Je suis attendue par ma famille _aimante_.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce sans laisser le temps au second de son ainé de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle traversa les couloirs en courant, s'arrêta le temps de reprendre contenance, puis entra dans la cantine où elle fut accueillie par les sourires chaleureux de Law et de Rossinante. Aussitôt, la pression qui pesait sur sa poitrine s'allégea et elle alla manger, rire, parler avec ceux qui l'aimaient vraiment. Pas d'un amour factice et douloureux, celui-ci était doux, régénérateur et agréable. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Amaterasu avait pris sa décision et un plan avait pris naissance dans sa tête.

\- Les garçons, il faut que j'aille parler à Tsuru-san. Faites attention à vous en allant vers la chambre et, une fois là-bas, préparez toutes nos affaires pour ce soir, dit-elle de manière à ce que juste ses deux compagnons de table l'entendent.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux de la tête et partirent en direction de la pièce où ils étaient logés tous les trois alors que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers la vice-amiral qui la suivait des yeux depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

\- Puis-je vous parler en privé, Tsuru-san ? s'enquit la Don Quichotte avec un regard qui montrait que la situation était importante.

Un simple acquiescement lui répondit, puis la vieille dame se leva et la guida jusqu'à son bureau où elle invita celle qui la suivait à s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de son bureau. Dès qu'elle fut assisse, Amaterasu ne passa pas par quatre chemin et déclara de but en blanc :

\- Je suis désolée, mais je vous ai menti depuis le début.

\- Je sais, sourit la gradée avec amusement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Doflamingo aurait amené quelqu'un qu'il retenait de force avec lui sur une mission pareille, répondit-elle à la question muette de celle en face d'elle.

\- Je vois… Bon, je vais tout vous dire alors. Mon nom est Don Quichotte Amaterasu, je suis la sœur adoptive de Doflamingo et Rossinante. Depuis la mort de nos parents, je suis toujours restée avec Doflamingo que j'ai aimé de tout mon être, au point de m'offrir à lui de mes douze ans jusqu'à mes treize, quatorze ans. A cette époque-là, Rossinante avait déjà disparu depuis des années et je le pensais mort ce qui a entrainé mon attachement un peu démesuré à notre frère ainé. Seulement, j'ai commencé à m'éloigner de Doflamingo Nii-sama lorsque des personnes m'ont dit qu'un frère et une sœur ne pouvaient pas avoir de relation charnelle entre eux. Je ne voulais pas lui porter préjudice, mais il en a déduit que je ne voulais plus de lui, que je ne l'aimais plus. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui lui est passé par la tête, toujours est-il qu'il a commencé à me violer à répétition depuis cet instant-là. Peu à peu, mon amour pour lui s'est changé en haine et ma vie m'a semblé de plus en plus horrible. La première fois où j'ai pensé sérieusement à mettre fin à mes jours, Rossinante est réapparu et sa présence m'a permis de tenir le coup. Malheureusement, malgré son retour, je continuais de m'enfoncer dans mon envie d'en finir. Puis, il y a plusieurs mois, alors que je rentrais d'une mission, mon petit Law était là, debout face à cette table où se trouvait ce monstre qui me sert de frère ainé. Notre premier contact n'a pas vraiment été chaleureux, mais nous nous sommes rapidement bien entendu, il a même fini par me demander si je voulais être sa mère, ce que j'ai tout de suite accepté et Rossi Nii-chan nous a accompagnés pour que toutes les démarches nécessaires à l'adoption aient lieu. Presque trois ans plus tard, Rossinante et mon fils de cœur disparaissaient dans la nature sans que je ne sois au courant de rien et la suite, vous la connaissez. Je me suis retrouvée sur cette ile, pour dérober l'Ope Ope no Mi sous les ordres de Doflamingo à la base, et je me suis retrouvée sur votre navire.

Quand son récit fut terminé, la blonde regarda la marine dans les yeux et laissa transparaitre toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait sur son visage. Elle venait de tout dévoiler à cette femme, même les pires moments de sa vie, même si c'était de manière extrêmement résumée.

\- Vous avez été violée à répétition depuis plus de dix !? s'écria la dame de loi avec horreur.

Elle ne doutait pas de la véracité des propos de celle à la chevelure jaune, car raconter une histoire pareille était une arme à double tranchant. D'un côté, si Tsuru acceptait de l'aider, elle aurait ses arrières couverts, mais, en contrepartie, la vieille femme pouvait la faire enfermer pour avoir été une des femmes de mains et une amante régulière, même si non consentante, du Flamant Rose. De plus, personne n'irait inventer de s'être fait violer sans avoir une raison vraiment tordue. Or, cette jeune femme avait une manière d'être qui prouvait son histoire fort sombre.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que c'est une blague, sourit sombrement la Don Quichotte en baissant le regard soudainement honteuse d'elle-même.

\- So ka… Je suppose que Rossinante vous accompagnera… réfléchit à voix haute la première vice-amiral de l'histoire. Vous pouvez prendre le canot du pont sept, il n'est pas visible depuis la vigie et vous aurez le temps de vous éloigner suffisamment avant d'être remarqués grâce au pouvoir de votre frère, soupira-t-elle avec un regard rassurant envers le blonde qui venait de relever la tête en entendant ses propos.

Le soulagement et la gratitude qui envahirent les yeux et la voix d'Amaterasu lorsqu'elle la remercia avant de s'enfuir en courant pour aller prévenir les membres de sa famille présents sur le navire firent comprendre à Tsuru qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Du côté de la sœur de Doflamingo, celle-ci sprinta jusqu'à sa chambre où elle entra sans frapper pour voir Law et Corazon en train de préparer deux sacs, un troisième attendant patiemment à côtés de ceux presque remplis. Elle commença à organiser ce qu'elle allait emporter avec elle en expliquant son plan lorsque son frère eut créé une zone de silence autour d'eux.

\- Cette nuit, nous allons filer discrètement en prenant le canot du pont sept. Tsuru-san m'a assuré qu'on aurait le temps de s'éloigner sans se faire remarquer en prenant celui-là. Cependant, tu n'es pas obligé de venir Rossinante. Je sais que tu as envie de revoir l'amiral en chef, Sengoku, qui est comme un père pour toi.

Les deux hommes de la pièce la regardèrent un moment comme si elle était folle avant que l'ancien cadre de cœur ne dise avec conviction :

\- Bien sûr que je viens avec vous. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner s'il vous arrivait quelque chose alors que j'aurais peut-être pu l'éviter en étant là.

Le cri de joie du petit garçon et le sourire heureux de sa sœur lui réchauffèrent le cœur plus efficacement que le plus grand des compliments de son père d'esprit. Il allait pouvoir aider sa famille sans pour autant devoir participer à l'arrestation de celle-ci. Ils passèrent le temps qu'il restait avant le souper à préparer leur voyage. Ils vérifièrent que leur log pose était en étant de marche, qu'ils auraient le minimum syndical pour se réchauffer en cas de froid et qu'ils auraient les médicaments de base qu'ils dérobèrent avec facilité, ainsi que de la nourriture. Ils allèrent manger quand ils furent sûrs et certains que tout était prêt et bien caché jusqu'à leur départ.

Seulement, leur agitation n'échappa pas à Vergo, mais il préféra faire comme si de rien n'était le temps du repas. Il attendit la fin de celui-ci pour interpeller la sœur du Joker qui, après un dernier câlin à Law, qui lançait un regard méfiant vers lui, le suivit vers sa chambre. Amaterasu attendit qu'ils soient seuls pour demander avec calme :

\- Que puis-je pour toi, Vergo ?

\- Que préparez-vous ? questionna de but en blanc le noiraud en se rapprochant fortement de la blonde qui se mit à sourire et répondit avec malice :

\- Une sur-pri-se !

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle lui fit la bise et s'enfuit en riant vers sa chambre. Dès que l'homme fut seul, il verrouilla sa porte et, après s'être assis sur son lit, sortit un petit den den mushi qui lui était plus que familier depuis que la cadette du flamant rose se baladait sur ce navire de la Marine. Comme pour souligner ses pensées, le petit escargophone commença à sonner du très caractéristique « Bulubulup bulubulup » et il décrocha pour saluer d'un simple :

\- Doflamingo.

\- Salut, Partenaire. Comment ça se passe sur le navire ? s'enquit directement son interlocuteur.

\- Je pourrais te répondre que tout se passe bien, mais ta sœur, le gamin et le traitre semblent anormalement excités, comme s'ils préparaient quelque chose. Mais Amaterasu a refusé de me dire autre chose que « Une sur-pri-se ! » avant de me faire la bise et de s'enfuir en rigolant comme une enfant, expliqua d'une traite le second de l'ainé de la fratrie Don Quichotte.

\- Elle t'a fait la _bise_!

Vergo eut un mouvement de recul face à l'expression enragée que Doflamingo abordait. Il aurait peut-être dû taire ce petit détail pour lui, mais qui était visiblement source de fureur chez son supérieur. Le bras droit du Joker commença à pâlir en entendant ce que le flamant rose prévoyait pour punir sa sœur d'avoir osé poser ses lèvres sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui et il regrettait vraiment d'avoir mis au courant celui au manteau à plumes. Le faux marine dut attendre un long moment avant que le chef de la Family ne se calme et se penche sur ce qu'il se passait d'autre sur le navire de ses adversaires. C'est en relevant les yeux que le noiraud remarqua que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment et qu'il allait être temps qu'il aille prendre son tour de garde.

\- Doffy, je suis désolé, mais il est temps que je prenne mon tour de garde, s'excusa l'espion avec gêne.

Il n'aimait pas devoir raccrocher avant la fin de son rapport. Cela lui laissait une sensation d'inachevé plus que désagréable à ses yeux. Dès qu'il eut reposé le combiné du den den mushi, il sortit de sa chambre et alla jusqu'à la vigie où il passa le reste de la nuit sans savoir que le lendemain amènerait une nouvelle vraiment mauvaise pour lui…

* * *

Voila pour aujourd'hui ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à dans deux semaines.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes ^^

Je m'excuse de mon retard de quelques jours... Mais je suis un peu paumée pour le moment à cause de certaines circonstances qui n'ont pas de raisons d'être citées ici ^^

Voici le chapitre 4.

 **One Piece n'est pas à moi, mais bien à Eiichiro Oda.**

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ainsi que ceux qui me suivent et qui ont mis cette fanfiction dans leurs favoris.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils s'étaient installés sur Méeusa, une ile de North Blue et Doflamingo ne les avait toujours pas retrouvés. Ils avaient choisi cette destination car l'horrible passé de Law s'était déroulé sur cette mer froide et plutôt hostile par rapport à East Blue. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'Amaterasu haïssait le froid et avait toujours évité d'aller dans les endroits gelés lorsqu'elle pouvait l'éviter. Mais surtout, cette île se trouvait non loin de là où toute l'histoire avec l'Ope Ope no Mi s'était déroulée. Toutes les fois où elle avait essayé de s'échapper, la blonde avait juste mis les voiles pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et son ainé sans penser un seul instant que son comportement était tout ce qu'il y a de plus prévisible. En y repensant, elle se sentait vraiment stupide.

Pendant ses deux années, beaucoup de chose avaient changés. Le jeune Trafalgar avait appris à maitriser son fruit du démon, avait emmagasiné suffisamment de connaissance en médecine et s'était soigné de son saturnisme. Rossinante et elle avaient continué l'entrainement que le jeune garçon avait commencé lorsqu'ils étaient toujours sous le joug du flamant rose. Un sourire amusé prit place sur les lèvres de la cadette de ce dernier quand elle se souvint du potentiel énorme et prometteur de son fils adoptif. Celui-ci s'était vu offert un nodachi qui, pour le moment, était beaucoup de grand pour lui, mais il en prenait soin et insistait pour apprendre à le manier dès maintenant.

\- Ka-san ?

La voix de Law sortit Amaterasu de ses pensées.

\- Je suis dans la cuisine, mon grand, dit d'une voix forte la Don Quichotte en se reconcentrant sur ce qu'elle faisait avant de se perdre dans ses pensées.

Le bruit des pas de l'enfant dans son dos était accompagné d'un cliquetis de griffes qui intrigua la femme qui sursauta en voyant un ourson assez amoché au côté de son fils lorsqu'elle se retourna pour l'accueillir.

\- Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? s'étonna celle à la chevelure soleil en s'essuyant les mains pour venir près du garçon aux cheveux corbeau et de la boule de poils blanche.

\- Des gamins du village l'avait coincé dans une ruelle et le frappait en le traitant de monstre. Je l'ai sauvé en les effrayant avec l'aide de mon pouvoir, répondit celui aux cheveux noirs de jais en levant ses yeux orages remplis d'une lueur furieuse.

\- Désolé…

La petite voix qui venait de s'excuser surprit Amaterasu, mais elle se reprit bien vite en voyant le petit ourson se reculer vivement en s'excusant à nouveau. Inconsciemment, la blondine sourit avec douceur et, avec tendresse, elle passa une main apaisante dans la fourrure sensée immaculée du petit animal qui, après un moment d'hésitation, vint se blottir contre elle sous le regard attentif de son jeune sauveur. Elle se leva et, avec Law sur les talons, alla dans la salle de bain de leur petite maison où elle désinfecta avec douceur les plaies du petit ours polaire, lui brossa le poil et lui fit une rapide toilette.

\- Et voilà, petit ourson, sourit avec tendresse la blonde lorsqu'elle eut tout finit de ranger, puis elle sortit de la pièce pour retourner derrière les fourneaux pour terminer la préparation du repas du soir.

Elle sentait les regards affamés des deux jeunes qui se trouvaient dans son dos et finit par se tourner vers eux en disant :

\- Et si vous mettiez la table au lieu de me fixer sans rien faire ?

Un nouveau « désolé… » sortit de la bouche de petit animal blanc alors qu'il suivait le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui se dirigeait vers la salle à manger. Un sourire tendre prit de nouveau place sur les lèvres de la femme. Ce genre de situation tout à fait normal de famille heureuse et aimante lui réchauffait le cœur malgré la douleur sourde qu'elle sentait presque en permanence dans sa poitrine. Elle n'osait se confier à personne, mais elle savait d'où venait cette souffrance et elle ne pouvait que se haïr pour cela. Comment sa présence pouvait lui manquer ? Comment pouvait-elle encore l'aimer après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Elle l'ignorait et refusait de se pencher sur la question car la réponse lui faisait extrêmement peur et qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête pour un berry à l'entendre.

Pourtant, malgré elle, elle souffla :

\- Tu me manques, Nii-sama…

000000

Amaterasu fixait le journal sans y croire. Doflamingo était non seulement devenu Shichibukai, mais, en plus, il était désormais roi de Dressrosa. Elle ne voulait pas savoir comment, mais elle était quand même impressionnée par son ainé. Elle se rappelait de la promesse qui lui avait faite lorsqu'elle avait douze ans et qu'ils avaient découvert les origines géographiques des Don Quichotte. Il lui avait promis qu'il rendrait à sa famille ce qui lui appartenait de droit et il l'avait fait. Malheureusement, ce pays allait certainement souffrir à partir de maintenant.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Amaterasu ? l'interpella une voix qui la fit fortement sursauter tant elle était concentrée sur l'article devant elle.

\- Nii-chan, tu as lu le journal ? demanda-t-elle légèrement nerveuse en gardant le visage baissé.

\- Pas encore, pourquoi ? s'enquit Rossinante, intrigué par la tension qui habitait sa cadette.

\- Tout ce que tu sais sur Doflamingo Nii-sama ne t'est plus utile. Il est devenu Shichibukai et roi de Dressrosa, lui apprit la blonde en relevant les yeux pour voir le visage de l'utilisateur du Nagi Nagi no Mi pâlir avant qu'il ne se rue vers elle pour prendre les nouvelles et les lire sans y croire.

Law, suivi de Bepo, entra à ce moment-là dans la pièce et questionna froidement :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe que vous faites ces têtes d'enterrement ?

\- Doflamingo est devenu un Shichibukai et le roi de Dressrosa, répéta la blondine à l'adresse de son fils de cœur. Donc, tout ce que l'on sait sur lui n'a absolument plus d'importance pour le Gouvernement Mondial et la Marine, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix vide.

Le jeune adolescent vint près d'elle et se blottit contre elle avant d'être rejoint par son meilleur ami, le petit ourson polaire qui vivait avec eux depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé. Enfin, il n'était plus si petit que ça vu qu'il faisait désormais la taille d'un petit poney et il n'avait pas encore atteint sa taille adulte.

\- Il ne va pas nous retrouver pour autant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le jeune Trafalgar d'une voix maitrisée pour masquer sa peur d'être de nouveau sous le joug du flamant rose.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il nous trouverait soudainement après cinq ans sans nouvelles de nous, le rassura Rossinante avant de déclarer :

\- Je pense que je vais retourner dans la Marine. Normalement, il ne me fera rien comme je ne suis plus une menace pour lui et que je suis certainement une des seules personnes qui pourrait le guider jusqu'à vous, déclara l'homme aux cheveux blonds en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Nii-chan. Il pourrait te tuer juste parce que tu as été une menace pour lui à l'époque et que tu t'es joué de lui, rouspéta la blonde en serrant un peu plus fort son fils adoptif contre elle.

Le frère de Doflamingo haussa juste les épaules en disant que s'il ne tentait rien, il n'en saurait rien avant de quitter la maison sans un regard en arrière. Amaterasu savait que Rossinante ne regrettait pas d'être parti avec eux, mais son désir de faire régner la justice en étant un fier marine avait été mis trop longtemps sous muselière et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il parlait de retourner auprès de celui qui l'avait élevé et entrainé quand il était plus jeune. Le Don Quichotte lui avait dit qu'il retournerait un jour à Marineford, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parte comme ça sur un coup de tête en apprenant quelque chose sur leur ainé.

\- Il va revenir, hein ? s'enquit Law en levant les yeux vers le visage de sa mère de cœur.

Celle-ci ferma les yeux et soupira en empêchant ses larmes de couler :

\- Je ne sais pas, Law… Je ne sais pas…

000000

Quatre ans plus tard, Amaterasu regardait de loin le sous-marin jaune dans lequel son fils de cœur venait d'entrer disparaitre au loin. Ils s'étaient dit au revoir le matin même pour ne pas que leurs adieux se fassent en public, ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait montrer l'affection qui les liait aux autres habitants de l'ile. Même si l'inquiétude lui rongeait les entrailles de voir son enfant adoptif quitter la sécurité de leur foyer, elle était rassuré de le savoir bien entouré. Bepo, Shachi et Pinguin était des amis plus que des subordonné pour Law, même s'il refusait de l'admettre et s'amusait à les torturer à l'aide de son fruit lorsqu'ils faisaient quelque chose qui lui déplaisait.

C'est perdue dans ses pensées que la blonde entra dans sa maison et se dirigea vers une porte qu'elle n'avait plus ouvert depuis qu'elle s'était installé dans cette petite villa à l'écart de l'unique village de Méeusa. Elle hésita un instant, puis enclencha la poignée avec détermination. Son fils et son frère avait chacun prit leur chemin respectif, il était temps pour elle de faire de même. Au moment où le panneau de bois toucha le mur et permit à la lumière d'éclairer ce qu'il se trouvait dans le petit placard, la Don Quichotte sentit une vague de nostalgie l'envahir.

\- Ça faisait longtemps Kage No Yoru, sourit la femme en prenant en main la garde décorée de dragons entremêlés.

La sensation sous ses doigts la fit frissonner de plaisir. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus touché son épée et cela lui avait manqué plus que ce qu'elle ne le pensait. Même pour apprendre à Law à manier le nodachi qu'elle lui avait offert il y a cinq ans, elle avait utilisé une simple lame de basse qualité car elle ne se sentait toujours pas prête à reprendre en main cette arme que son ainé lui avait offerte pour ses dix-sept ans. Comme pour la saluer, la lame aussi noire que la nuit sembla vibrer dans sa prise.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu la force de continuer à te manier après la fuite du navire de la Marine, mais je pense que j'avais besoin de rompre tous les liens qui me liaient à Doflamingo Nii-sama. J'avais la sensation de protéger Law et Rossinante en te mettant au placard, j'espère que tu me pardonnes, déclara celle aux cheveux soleil en sortant tout le matériel d'entretien et commençant à enlever la poussière et les toiles d'araignée qui rendait l'épée noire plus grise qu'autre chose.

Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, Amaterasu nettoya, aiguisa et prit soin de Kage No Yoru avec un sérieux qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Cette lame était désormais tout ce qui lui restait de sa famille avec elle. Law et Rossinante étaient partis pour réaliser leur rêve, Doflamingo devait certainement la croire morte ou, du moins, n'en avait plus rien à faire d'elle. Elle était donc enfin libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle ne voulait ni se plier à quelqu'un, ni être recherchée. Après un moment de réflexion, la solution lui sauta aux yeux : chasseuse de pirate. Elle serait ainsi libre de se battre contre qui elle voulait sans qu'on ne la prenne pour une traitresse ou sans être poursuivie comme ennemie des forces aux pouvoirs.

\- Attention les pirates, j'arrive ! rit la blonde en passant pour la dernière fois avant longtemps le seuil de cette maison qui l'avait abritée avec son fils et son frère.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 4 ^^

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, malgré sa petite taille et son manque d'action. Mais il joue un rôle important à mes yeux en tout cas.

Si jamais l'inspiration et l'envie me prennent, j'écrirai des moments qui se sont déroulés pendant les années écoulées dans ce chapitre.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de semaine, car je pense passé à un chapitre tous les samedis jusqu'à la fin de la première partie. Mais je ne suis pas encore sûre de le faire...

A la prochaine ^^


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes ^^

 **One Piece appartient à Oda.**

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe qui se baladent encore dans le texte (Je suis sûre qu'il y en a...)

* * *

 **sainte sharlia :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que le chapitre 4 t'ait plu ^^ Pour les retrouvailles, tu verras comment elles se dérouleront quand le moment sera venu.

* * *

Voici le chapitre 5, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 5

Dans une taverne plutôt mal famée de la Grande Line, une grande silhouette encapuchonnée buvait tranquillement une coupe de saké en observant attentivement les personnes alentours. Cette personne avait entendu que sa cible venait souvent dans ce bar malpropre depuis quelques temps. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit avec violence sur un homme de taille moyenne qui entra avec la démarche de quelqu'un qui se croie chez lui en hurlant qu'on lui apporte de l'alcool avant de se figer en voyant dans un coin de la pièce la personne dont le visage était masqué par l'ombre de sa capuche.

\- Oi ! Je peux savoir qui t'es toi ? demanda le nouveau venu en se dirigeant vers la personne dans le coin.

\- Je suis simplement de passage. Je recherchais quelqu'un, mais je viens de me rendre compte que celui que je cherchais n'est pas digne d'intérêt, répondit une voix clairement féminine de sous la capuche.

\- Dommage pour toi ! En attendant, montre-moi ton visage. S'il est aussi joli que ta voix, on pourrait passer un bon moment ensemble, chérie, rigola l'homme avant de pâlir brusquement en sentant un métal froid venir se poser contre sa gorge.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es plus digne d'intérêt pour moi que je vais te laisser continuer à tyranniser les habitants de cette ville, Henrick le Buveur de Sang, septante-cinq millions de berries, déclara la femme au manteau à capuche en enlevant celle-ci avec grâce.

\- Amaterasu, la Chasseuse aux Cheveux d'Or, souffla l'homme avec terreur.

En effet, en moins d'un an, Amaterasu c'était fait connaitre dans le milieu de la chasse aux pirates et avait désormais une petite renommée. Malheureusement, cela avait alerté Doflamingo, mais, pour une raison que la Don Quichotte ignorait, il ne s'était pas élancer à sa poursuite ou elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était suivie. Il lui avait juste fait parvenir une lettre dans une ville où elle était restée pendant un mois et sur laquelle il était marqué : « Profite bien. ». Elle ignorait la signification profonde de cette phrase, mais elle faisait bien attention à ne jamais laisser de trace derrière elle depuis.

\- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous allons en venir au vif du sujet. Te rends-tu ou je te force à me suivre jusqu'à la base de Marine la plus proche ? sourit celle à la chevelure soleil en appuyant un peu plus fort sa lame sur la gorge de sa décevante proie.

Le pirate resta un moment sans réaction avant d'essayer de s'enfuir en courant, mais un simple mouvement du poignet de la blonde et l'homme s'effondra en hurlant de douleur, le dos parcouru d'une coupure longue et profonde. C'est avec un soupir que la femme se leva et assomma le blessé d'un coup de pied en pleine face. Elle n'avait pas franchement envie de trainer quelqu'un qui hurlait à la mort pendant dix minutes rien que pour récupérer la prime que cette personne avait sur la tête.

\- Merci infiniment ! vint pleurer près d'elle le gérant de la taverne en se jetant à moitié à ses pieds.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour vous aider, mais parce que j'ai besoin d'argent, déclara froidement Amaterasu en remettant sa capuche avant de sortir en trainant celui qui avait une prime sur la tête derrière elle sans aucune douceur.

Elle aurait très bien pu séparer la tête du reste, mais elle n'avait pas franchement envie de tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid sans une raison valable. Elle fit donc le chemin jusqu'à la base de Marine la plus proche où elle jeta à moitié Henrick sur le comptoir d'accueil. Le pauvre mousse qui tenait l'endroit retint difficilement un cri de frayeur en voyant le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie importante du recherché. Cette agitation attira un gradé qui vint prendre la situation en main.

\- Vous êtes ici pour recevoir la prime de cette homme, c'est bien ça ? demanda poliment le colonel si la femme identifiait bien le sigle de son grade.

\- Je crois bien que oui. Je ne pense pas que je l'aurais trainé jusqu'ici pour lui payer des vacances ! railla la Don Quichotte en s'appuyant sur l'homme qu'elle avait amené avant de montrer l'avis de recherche de celui qu'elle venait d'amener avec ennui.

Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire de sa vie, elle commençait à être fatiguée et une chambre d'hôtel l'attendait non loin de cette base. Le soldat attrapa un formulaire et lui demanda de le compléter, ce qu'elle fit rapidement avec la force de l'habitude, puis elle empocha l'argent et partit sans un regard en arrière. Amaterasu était devenue fort froide au gré de ses pérégrinations dans le monde. Elle avait vu des choses que ses frères avaient visiblement réussi à lui cacher depuis son enfance, même lorsqu'elle était en mission pour Doflamingo. Elle les en remerciait autant qu'elle leur en voulait. Cependant, elle avait aussi découvert des choses magnifiques qui lui avaient réchauffé le cœur. Certaines iles étaient de véritable paradis où elle s'était attardée un plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait voulu à la base, notamment sur l'ile de Wasipi Land où toutes sortes d'animaux un peu féériques vivaient en harmonie avec les hommes.

La femme entra dans l'hôtel où elle avait réservé une chambre et se figea en voyant un homme avec des cheveux blonds coiffé comme un ananas. Malheureusement pour elle, son arrêt brusque avait attiré l'attention de celui-ci qui sourit en reconnaissant la chasseuse de pirates qui se tenait devant lui. Amaterasu l'avait rencontré en chair et un os pour la première fois six mois plus tôt et ils avaient commencé à combattre suite à un commentaire vraiment dégradant de la part du blondin à l'encontre de la blonde. Seulement, ce qui avait commencé en échange de coups avait fini en partie de jambes en l'air.

\- Si ce n'est pas Amaterasu, yoï, sourit l'homme en marchant vers elle avec un grand sourire et une démarche prédatrice.

\- Marco, dit le Phoenix, salua de manière froide l'interpellée en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- Allez, sois pas froide comme ça, yoï. La dernière fois t'étais pas aussi rabat-joie, rigola le second de Shirohige en s'arrêtant devant elle avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je vais te fausser compagnie. Je suis fatiguée et je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'on me fiche la paix, mon poulet, ricana celle à la chevelure dorée en passant rapidement à côté de son interlocuteur.

Seulement, Marco ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et la suivit jusque dans sa chambre où il entra à sa suite sans aucune gêne. « Comme à chaque fois » pensa la sœur de Doflamingo avec défaitisme. D'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il qu'elle avait croisé le phénix plus de dix fois en moins de six mois alors que Shirohige se trouvait dans le Shin Sekai ? Comme s'il avait entendu son interrogation muette, le commandant de la première flotte de l'empereur déclara :

\- Parce que je tente de faire entrer quelqu'un dans l'équipage d'Oyagi, mais que cette personne est aussi têtue qu'une mule et refuse la proposition à chaque fois que je lui soumets, yoï.

\- Tu ne vas pas encore m'ennuyer avec cette histoire de rejoindre ton équipage. Il me semble avoir été clair en disant que je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec le Gouvernement et la Marine sur le dos ! siffla Amaterasu en enlevant sa cape de voyage de manière rageuse pour ensuite la jeter sur l'unique fauteuil de la pièce.

\- J'ai parlé de toi à Oyagi et il veut te rencontrer. Pas forcément que tu rentres dans l'équipage, mais il veut voir la femme qui me fait trainer dans le Paradis, yoï, soupira le pirate en se laissant tomber sur le lit une personne avec une moue provocatrice.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te suivre, le piaf. Si ton capitaine se pose des questions sur ton comportement et se fait du souci pour toi, ce n'est pas de ma faute, grogna la blonde en entrant dans la petite salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et faire une rapide toilette. D'autant plus que je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas aller dans le Shin Sekai pour des raisons personnelles, ajouta-t-elle en ressortant de la salle d'eau.

Marco ne répondit pas, mais enroula ses bras autour de la blondine qui se coucha à ses côtés, trop fatiguée pour tenter de le faire vainement bouger. Même s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer comme des gamins à l'oral, les deux blonds s'entendaient bien et, à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, leurs discussions charnelles disaient autre chose que les mots qu'ils s'échangeaient. Surtout ceux de la femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fuis avec tant de force dans le Nouveau Monde, yoï ? demanda le bras droit de l'homme le plus fort du monde avec douceur pour ne pas braquer la personne contre lui.

\- Mon passé, soupira la Don Quichotte en plongeant son regard dans celui qui la serrait contre lui.

L'incitation muette à continuer sa réponse dans les yeux bleu profond du navigateur en chef de Shirohige poussa la sœur de Doflamingo à dire :

\- Je fuis mon propre frère adoptif avec qui j'ai eu une vie plus que difficile avant de finalement réussir à m'échapper grâce à mon autre frère adoptif et mon fils de cœur. Et, pour le moment et encore fort longtemps, mon ainé, que je fuis comme la peste, se trouve dans le Shin Sekai.

\- Si je fais tout pour que tu ne le croises pas, si on passe juste par des iles qui sont le territoire d'Oyagi, est-ce que tu accepterais de venir avec moi pour le rencontrer ? questionna Marco à voix base en lui embrassant la joue tendrement.

Il n'était pas amoureux de la blonde, mais elle avait rapidement prit une place particulière dans son cœur et l'affection qu'il ressentait pour elle n'était pas toujours chaste, loin de là. Ils étaient en quelque sorte pareils, ils le sentaient tous les deux. Leur amour était destiné à quelqu'un d'autre, mais cette personne ne le méritait pas ou ne voulait pas le recevoir. Ils s'étaient acceptés tellement vite que la blondine avait peur de montrer qu'elle l'appréciait autrement quand essayant de lui faire croire qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas. Mais, heureusement et malheureusement pour elle, il comprenait ce qu'elle cachait avec force.

\- Tu ne sais même pas qui est mon frère et si tu savais qui il est, tu ne voudrais plus me parler, murmura tellement bas Amaterasu que le second de Barbe Blanche l'entendit à peine.

\- Amaterasu, nous ne sommes pas ce que notre nom ou notre passé fait de nous. Nous sommes ce que nous voulons être, yoï, chuchota l'utilisateur du Tori Tori no Mi en lui embrassant la joue.

Le silence prit possession de la pièce et l'ambiance fut soudainement plus lourde alors que la Don Quichotte s'asseyait en tremblant légèrement. La peur de se faire rejeter par celui qu'elle voyait depuis six mois comme la personne la plus proche d'elle depuis un an lui tordait les entrailles et lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir si elle ouvrait la bouche. Pourtant, elle inspira à fond et soupira d'une voix vibrante d'émotion :

\- Je suis une Don Quichotte. Je suis la petite sœur adoptive de Don Quichotte Doflamingo et je l'aime autant que je le hais. Il est mon premier amour, mais il m'a détruite au fur et à mesure des années où je suis restée à ces côtés en me violant pendant plus de dix ans, en me ramenant toujours à ses côtés à chacune de mes tentatives de fuite. Je ne suis en vie que grâce à Rossinante, mon autre frère d'adoption, et Law, mon fils adoptif. En sachant cela, est-ce que tu me vois toujours de la même manière, Marco ?

La femme n'osait pas regarder l'homme toujours allongé à côté d'elle et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'il se leva et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot. Alors qu'elle allait pleurer pour de bon, la porte se rouvrit à nouveau sur le blond qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit en souriant et lui tendant un verre d'eau qu'elle prit d'une manière hésitante en le fixant dans les yeux. Le soulagement qui l'envahit lorsque l'homme oiseau lui embrassa la joue avec la même tendresse que d'habitude la fit pleurer pour de bon. Elle resta un long moment dans les bras de Marco à pleurer et finit par s'endormir blottie contre lui, même si elle était plus grande que lui.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

N'hésitez pas à laissez un commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions et que je puisse m'améliorer ou me faire une idée de ce que vous pensez de ce que j'ai écrit ^^

Au niveau de la publication, j'ai choisi de rester à un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, même si, avec les vacances, je me perds un peu dans les jours.

Je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines !


	7. Chapitre 6

Salut tout le monde,

Me voici en temps et en heure (cette fois-ci).

Comme d'habitude, One Piece n'est pas ma propriété, mais celle d'Oda.

J'espère que le chapitre 6 va vous plaire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Il avait fallu deux mois à Amaterasu et Marco pour traverser la Red Line et parvenir jusqu'au navire de Shirohige à cause du détour immense qu'ils avaient emprunté pour ne pas s'approcher de Dressrosa et de celui qui y régnait. Après ce long voyage, ils étaient enfin en vue du Moby Dick dans le Shin Sekai. Le second de l'homme le plus fort du monde tenait la barre alors que la blonde chantonnait des chansons que son actuel navigateur d'emprunt lui avait apprises pendant leurs pérégrinations sur la mer. L'homme sourit en voyant le navire de son capitaine et dit calmement :

\- Regarde, yoi. On peut voir le Moby Dick.

Aussitôt, la femme tourna le regard dans la direction indiquée avec un air inquiet sur le visage. Et si Barbe Blanche ne l'aimait pas ? Si les _frères_ de Marco voyaient en elle une gêne et un danger pour leur équipage et décidait de la réduire en charpie ? Et si Marco décidait que, finalement, elle n'était pas digne de rencontrer son capitaine et la laissait seule au milieu du Shin Sekai ? Comme s'il avait senti ses angoisses et entendu ses questions intérieures, le phénix bloqua la barre, vint lui passer un bras autour des épaules et lui fit la bise en murmurant :

\- T'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer, yoi. Oyagi est la dernière personne qui te jugera sur tes origines et ton passé. Les autres ne diront rien, puisqu'ils ne sauront rien. Et puis, je serai avec toi, yoi.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la petite embarcation pour venir se coller contre l'un des plus grands navires qui naviguaient sur toutes les mers confondues. Marco monta facilement sur le pont grâce à ses pouvoirs pendant qu'Amaterasu grimpait avec fluidité le long de l'échelle de corde qu'on lui avait lancée à la demande de l'homme à la coiffure d'ananas. La Don Quichotte eut à peine le temps de poser les pieds sur le pont du bateau à proue de baleine que des regards méfiants se posèrent sur elle, car, même si leur vice-capitaine les avaient prévenus de son identité, elle restait une chasseuse de pirates avec un tableau de chasse bien fourni pour une nouvelle dans la profession.

\- Gurarararara ! Cela faisait longtemps, Marco ! ria une énorme voix qui fit sursauter le sœur de Doflamingo.

Inconsciemment, cette dernière se rapprocha de l'interpellé et attrapa sa chemise d'une main tremblante. Ces deux mouvements n'avaient échappés à personne et cela amena plus d'un sourire sur le visage de ceux qui les entouraient. Qui serait suffisamment stupide pour aller sur le navire de quelqu'un qui leur fait peur rien qu'en rigolant avec de mauvaises intentions ?

\- Hai, Oyagi ! Je te présente la femme dont je t'avais parlé, Amaterasu, yoi. Elle est gentille, malgré son air agressif et asocial, la présenta Marco en passant un bras affectueux autour de ses hanches parce que les épaules étaient trop hautes pour lui.

La blonde lui lança un regard noir et soupira :

\- Merci pour cette présentation on ne peut plus sympathique…

Marco l'ignora et dit avec toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour son capitaine :

-Amaterasu, je te présente Shirohige, mon capitaine et Oyagi !

Un sourire doux passa une seconde sur le visage de la seule présence féminine actuellement sur le pont face à cette relation père-fils plus que chaleureuse avant que son masque peu amène reprenne sa place et qu'elle ne souffle, comme ennuyée :

\- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Shirohige.

Seul un rire énorme et une main gigantesque qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux lui répondirent, mais cela lui réchauffa le cœur car ce geste voulait clairement dire « Bienvenue sur mon navire. ». Après cette échange, le vice-capitaine aux cheveux blonds la guida vers ses frères et lui présenta un à un ceux qui avait le même grade que lui avec une bonne humeur évidente pour tous. Les deux blondins apprirent d'ailleurs que le navire-baleine était en route pour une ile où se déroulait actuellement un combat entre Jimbei, le Paladin des Mers et Shichibukai, et un rookie du nom de Portgas D. Ace.

Sans comprendre d'où venait ce sentiment, Amaterasu eut une impression de déjà-vu quand on lui montra l'avis de recherche du jeune homme en question. Ces tâches de rousseurs, ses yeux d'une forme ovale légèrement en amande et l'ondulation de ses cheveux lui rappelaient quelqu'un, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus jusqu'à ce que le nom de famille la fasse percuter : Portgas D. Rouge, une des seules amies qu'elle avait eu sans que Doflamingo ne vienne tout détruire pour la ramener vers lui. Son amie lui avait, en effet, envoyé un lettre pour lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle serait honorée que la blonde soit la marraine de son enfant à venir, ce qu'elle avait, bien entendu, accepté avec joie. Elle pensa d'ailleurs à voix haute en pensant à son filleul :

\- Je me demande s'il tient beaucoup de sa mère dans son caractère ?

En effet, la Don Quichotte n'avait, malheureusement, jamais pu rencontrer son filleul à cause de son frère ainé qui avait renforcé son emprise sur elle entre temps.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Tatch qui tentait de la draguer depuis que son ami à la coupe d'ananas avait fini les présentations quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Rien, rien. Ce jeune homme me rappelle quelqu'un et je me demandais simplement s'il avait un lien de famille avec cette personne ? sourit la blondine en évitant de rire de l'air un peu - _beaucoup_ \- déçu du coureur de jupon le plus motivé du Moby Dick d'après Marco.

\- Oh… Je vois, soupira celui à la banane en reprenant du poil de la bête avant de partir en cuisine pour avoir le temps de préparer le repas du midi en quantité suffisante pour tout le monde.

Pendant le repas, le second de Shirohige lui apprit qu'ils arriveraient sur l'ile où se déroulait l'affrontement entre Ace et Jimbei dans la soirée si le temps restait aussi clément qu'il l'était pour l'instant. L'ambiance du souper fut bon enfant et la Don Quichotte s'amusa comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis que sa famille d'adoption avait quitté Marie Joie et que son ainé avait totalement changé en trainant avec certaines personnes peu recommandées pour devenir quelqu'un de sain d'esprit. L'après-midi fut calme malgré les tentatives plutôt amusantes de drague du chef coq du Moby Dick qui passait de femme en femme dotées de poitrine plutôt volumineuse. Il finit d'ailleurs assommé par l'infirmière en chef qui en eut vraiment marre après le quinzième abordage du roux à pompadour.

Il ne leur restait plus que deux heures de trajet d'après le phœnix quand Vista vint se planter devant la sœur de Rossinante et lui demanda de croiser le fer avec lui. Il avait entendu qu'elle était douée avec sa lame entre les mains et il voulait se faire une idée de son niveau par lui-même et pas par des on-dit. C'est flattée, mais gênée qu'Amaterasu dit :

\- Je ne fais que me débrouiller avec mon épée… Je ne pense pas tenir très longtemps face à toi…

\- Il n'y a qu'une manière de le savoir, sourit la Lame-Fleurie en lissant sa moustache et en dégainant une de ses lames.

La blonde comprit qu'elle n'y échapperait pas, alors elle se leva, prit Kage no Yoru dans son dos et se mit en garde. Après un moment d'observation, le cinquième commandant sortit son deuxième sabre à l'étonnement de plus d'un de ses camarades. En effet, Vista ne sortait ses deux armes que lorsque la personne en face de lui avait un certain niveau et la jeune femme ne semblait pas si forte que ça, mais la plupart des spectateurs se rappelèrent que celle qui était arrivée avec leur second était une chasseuse de pirates qui avait fait un ravage dans le Paradis.

Amaterasu sentit son sang se mettre à bouillonner à l'idée de croiser le fer avec un des meilleurs épéistes qui sillonnaient les mers. Elle se rappelait de son échange avec Shanks plus de cinq ans auparavant et ne put retenir un sourire légèrement sauvage qui inquiéta plus d'une personne dans leur public improvisé à ce souvenir pourtant, elle ne bougea pas d'un iota et continua à évaluer du regard son adversaire du moment qui en faisait de même. Puis, prenant tout le monde par surprise, les deux opposants bondirent l'un vers l'autre et les lames se rencontrèrent violemment dans des gerbes d'étincelles, marquant le début d'une danse dangereuse et envoutante entre deux personnes qui se testaient, se provoquaient et tentaient de prendre le dessus.

Pendant presque une heure, les armes effilées s'entrechoquèrent alors que ceux qui les maniaient feintaient, évitaient, sautaient et paraient avec de moins en moins de facilité au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Finalement, deux épées volèrent et allèrent se planter dans le sol du Moby Dick pendant qu'une lame se pointait contre une gorge légèrement luisante de sueur. L'adversaire vaincu fixa un instant la lame avant de se mettre à rire et lever les mains en signe de reddition alors qu'on venait les féliciter pour leur combat.

\- Vraiment impressionnant pour quelqu'un qui ne fait que se débrouiller, ria Vista en reprenant son souffle et en enlevant son sabre de sous le menton de celle à la chevelure dorée.

\- A vrai dire, je pensais que je perdrais plus rapidement que ça. J'ai quand même cessé de manier Kage no Yoru pendant presque dix ans et j'ai recommencé à la manier quand je me suis lancée dans la chasse aux pirates pour avoir un choix total de mes « proies » et garder une certaine liberté, souffla la femme en allant récupérer son épée pour inspecter la lame avec attention avant d'aller sortir son matériel d'entretien de son sac pour nettoyer et enlever toutes aspérités qui auraient pu se marquer sur son arme, qui à son grand étonnement n'avait rien.

\- Et ben, pour quelqu'un qui a repris l'épée il y a un an après une pause aussi longue, c'est un niveau plus qu'acceptable, soupira avec amusement et respect le commandant de la cinquième en venant s'installer près d'elle pour entretenir ses sabres aussi.

\- Pendant les dix ans, j'ai juste cessé de manier Kage no Yoru. J'ai continué à manier des lames pour apprendre à mon fils adoptif l'art du sabre, mais bon… Mon niveau a baissé et il va falloir que je m'y remette sérieusement.

La dernière phrase de la blonde avait été soupirée avec fatalisme avant que les deux épéistes ne commencent à parler de technique et à rire ensemble sous les regards bienveillants de Shirohige et, un brin pervers, de Marco. Celui-ci finit par aller les rejoindre après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que le cap du navire était bon. Amaterasu finit cependant par s'excuser auprès de la Lame-Fleurie et demanda discrètement au phénix où est-ce qu'elle pourrait se laver. Un simple sourire et un geste de la main l'invitèrent à suivre son amant qui la guida jusqu'à sa cabine où elle s'empressa d'aller dans la petite salle de bain privée et de se déshabiller pour entrer rapidement sous le jet d'eau qui chauffa en vitesse.

Seulement, le Don Quichotte n'avait pas prévu qu'un certain blond se glisserait avec elle dans la douche avec des raisons peu catholiques, particulièrement excité de l'avoir vue combattre. Les deux blondins s'embrassèrent et firent des préliminaires très courts avant que leurs corps ne se mêlent et que les mouvements d'une danse très ancienne et sensuelle ne les animent jusqu'à sa fin délectable et orgasmique. Ensuite, ils se nettoyèrent et finirent par sortir de la cabine toute embuée pour s'essuyer et s'habiller avant de retourner sur le pont où ils furent accueillis par des œillades amusées et les gémissements de désespoir de Tatch qui regardait la benjamine des Don Quichotte en pleurant.

\- Terre en vue ! hurla soudainement l'homme dans la vigie.

Aussitôt, l'animation sur le pont monta d'un cran et tout le monde s'activa pour pouvoir manœuvrer le navire pour arriver sans problème jusqu'à la côte. Amaterasu parvint à attendre dix minutes avant de s'élancer avec le _geppou_ par-dessus bord jusqu'à l'ile où elle s'installa en hauteur sur un rocher pour pouvoir observer le combat qui avait clairement endommagé la nature tout autour. Pourtant, la seule chose qui intéressait la blonde était le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau et ondulés. En le voyant en vrai, elle avait la confirmation que c'était bel et bien le fils de Rouge et qu'il avait, sans aucun doute, hérité de sa force de caractère.

Elle vit le navire de Shirohige accoster au moment où l'homme-poisson qui se battait contre le fils de son amie s'écroula de fatigue et du nombre important de blessures qui couvrait son corps. D'un bond, la blonde descendit de son perchoir et alla vérifier que l'hybride n'avait pas de blessure mortelle avant de se tourner vers le jeune qui se tenait toujours debout et de lui dire en souriant :

\- Bonjour, Ace. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es devenu un jeune homme fort et digne de confiance vu les cris de ton équipage. Rouge serait fière de toi.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits du rookie avant qu'il ne bégaie :

\- Vous… vous co…connaissiez ma m… mère ?

\- De toute évidence oui, ria la blondine en se rapprochant de lui lentement, refrénant son envie de prendre dans ses bras ce filleul qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de rencontrer.

Seulement, c'est à ce moment-là que l'homme le plus fort du monde débarqua et vint parler avec le Portgas. La discussion finit sur l'assommement pur et simple du fils de la défunte amie d'Amaterasu et son transport sur le Moby Dick avec tout son équipage sur les talons. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'équipage du jeune rookie pour s'intégrer, seulement quelques jours. Ils allaient de temps en temps voir leur capitaine inconscient et regardait d'un air méfiant Amaterasu qui restait de longues heures à fixer le jeune homme évanoui au grand amusement de Marco à qui elle avait expliqué le pourquoi de son intérêt pour le noiraud.

Lorsqu'Ace reprit connaissance, la Don Quichotte lui souhaita juste un bon retour parmi les éveillés avant de quitter la pièce avec son filleul sur les talons qui la harcelait de questions sur Rouge auxquelles elle répondit avec joie. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui demande si elle était bien Don Quichotte Amaterasu et, quand elle l'interrogea sur le pourquoi de cette question, il répondit que son grand-père adoptif lui avait confié les noms et prénoms de ses parrains et marraines. La blonde ne fut d'ailleurs pas fort surprise en entendant que Silver Rayleigh était le parrain du jeune pirate qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents malgré les regards méfiants qu'il lançait sur tout ce qui l'entouraient. Cet homme avait été le second et meilleur ami du père du propriétaire de cheveux corbeau ondulés.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, je suis bien Amaterasu. Mais je préfère que tu évites de prononcer mon nom de famille, il n'est pas très bien vu dans le monde de la piraterie… souffla la sœur de Doflamingo juste assez fort pour que seulement le fils de Roger l'entende.

\- Oh… Je comprends pour le nom de famille, sourit simplement le possesseur du Mera Mera no Mi en se mettant à sa hauteur. En fait, où allons-nous ? s'enquit-il ensuite en remarquant qu'il y avait de plus en plus de monde autour d'eux.

\- Auprès de Shirohige qui a demandé à ce qu'on t'amène à lui dès que tu serais sur tes pieds, lui répondit l'ancienne Tenryubito en souriant avec amusement devant l'air boudeur que prit son filleul.

Barbe Blanche et Marco furent les premiers à les remarquer quand ils arrivèrent sur le pont. Le second du Yonkou marcha vers eux, salua rapidement Ace et prit finalement la main de la blonde pour la guider près de son capitaine. Le jeune Portgas resta un moment sans réaction quand sa marraine lui tendit la main, mais il céda à une envie qu'il n'avait jamais pu vraiment assouvir, même si Makino lui avait parfois permis de se comporter comme un enfant, et il glissa ses doigts dans ceux de la blondine pour suivre les deux décolorés jusqu'au capitaine du navire qui riait devant le tableau qu'ils offraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent près de lui et qu'il ne propose à nouveau au jeune Portgas de naviguer sur les mers en son nom. Pour toute réponse, le vieil homme eut droit à une attaque de front et des hurlements assourdissant avant de devoir renvoyer son agresseur dans les vapes.

Les deux mois qui suivirent furent une succession de tentatives d'assassinats à l'encontre du Yonkou sous les yeux plus ou moins blasés ou amusés de tous les autres habitants du Moby Dick. Pourtant, suite à une discussion avec Marco, le possesseur du Mera Mera no Mi devint un des hommes de Shirohige et aborda fièrement la marque de ce dernier dans son dos.

\- Alors, Ace. Comment te sens-tu avec un père que tu aimes et des frères et sœurs qui veillent sur toi ? lui demanda un jour la Don Quichotte, profitant qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux.

\- Je suis heureux, Marraine. Même si Luffy me manque énormément… J'espère pouvoir le revoir bientôt, mais il ne prendra la mer que dans sept mois alors ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, répondit le noiraud avec un air légèrement ailleurs.

\- Luffy ? s'enquit la blonde, curieuse.

Hiken lui raconta son enfance au royaume de Goa avec ses deux frères de cœur et de saké sous le regard tendre de sa marraine qui l'écoutait presque religieusement en souriant selon les anecdotes que lui racontait son filleul sur son enfance. En apprenant qui avait pris en charge l'éducation du jeune homme devant elle, Amaterasu avait failli s'écrouler de rire car les seuls souvenirs qu'elle avait de Monkey D. Garp n'étaient pas très flatteurs pour le pauvre marine.

* * *

Voilà, Amaterasu a rencontré Shirohige et son filleul.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à me signaler les fautes que vous pourriez voir.

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines et que l'inspiration soit avec vous ^^


	8. Chapitre 7

Salut tout le monde ^^

Voici le chapitre 7.

Comme d'habitude, One Piece est la propriété d'Oda.

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **sainte sharlia** : Merci pour tes commentaires. Je suis désolée de ne répondre que maintenant, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de la faire à la sortie du dernier chapitre. J'ai vérifié la faute que tu m'avais signalée, mais, étant Belge, septante-cinq n'est pas une faute pour moi... L'impression de la longueur d'attente est due au retard que j'avais eu pour poster le chapitre 4 (une semaine et demie...) Je suis contente de voir que ma fanfic te plait toujours autant et te remercie de me suivre depuis le début ^^

 **Le Visiteur** : Contente que cette fiction te plaise et espère te revoir pour la suite ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Les trois mois qui suivirent furent forts _calmes_ sur le navire de Barbe Blanche et le nouveau frère était devenu le commandant de la deuxième division à la joie de tout le monde sur le bâtiment maritime. Malheureusement, tout bascula une nuit particulièrement sombre qui succéda à la trouvaille d'un certain fruit du démon par Tatch, commandant de la quatrième flotte. Ce dernier avait été sauvagement poignardé pendant la durée nocturne et fut retrouvé baignant dans son sang aux portes de la mort. Des transfusions furent immédiatement mises en place et le chef coq fut sauvé in extremis, mais, bien qu'il soit vivant, il était dans le coma. Les heures qui suivirent servirent à chercher le coupable qui brilla par son absence : Marshall D. Teach.

La nouvelle plongea Ace dans une rage noire et tout le monde eut beau essayer de le convaincre de ne pas se lancer à sa poursuite, personne ne parvint à le persuader d'y renoncer, pas même Shirohige. Amaterasu, au grand mécontentement de beaucoup de ses amis, n'avait même pas tenté de le retenir. Elle s'était juste approchée, l'avait serré dans ses bras et avait dit d'une voix grave et extrêmement sérieuse :

\- Prends soin de toi, Ace. Et évite de te mettre en danger inutilement, s'il te plait.

Elle l'avait ensuite regardé disparaitre au loin avec un masque froid et totalement indifférent sur le visage qui avait choqué énormément des hommes et femmes présents sur le pont. D'ailleurs, un des hommes de la seconde division et ancien membre des Spades Pirates siffla ce que la majorité des personnes pensaient :

\- Tu n'en as rien à foutre d'Ace en réalité, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il crève dans cette poursuite ne te fait ni chaud ni froid ?!

\- Pense ce que tu veux, mais rien n'aurait pu le convaincre de ne pas se lancer sur les traces de cet homme. Lorsqu'un D a une idée en tête, il est impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Je préfère le soutenir dans sa tâche que de la braquer inutilement en essayant de le faire changer d'avis de force, répondit-elle d'une voix atone qui intrigua ceux qui la connaissait vraiment. Pourrais-je avoir une embarcation, s'il te plait, Oyagi ? demanda-t-elle ensuite au capitaine du Moby Dick qui sourit en comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire.

\- Marco, pourrais-tu sortir ce petit bateau et lui en expliquer le fonctionnement ? Elle aura besoin de cette embarcation pour veiller sur lui, répondit le Paternel des Shirohige Kaizoku en échangeant un regard avec son second qui accepta sans poser de questions avant d'inviter la blonde à le suivre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Amaterasu s'éloignait à grande vitesse du Moby Dick sur un petit bateau taillé pour la vitesse et suffisamment résistant pour ne pas se briser lors d'une tempête du Shin Sekai. Le moteur du Nano Moby Dick était un dial de vent fort puissant qui permettait de propulser la petite coque à une vitesse fort impressionnante. La femme navigua au maximum de la barque en suivant le morceau de la vivre card de son filleul jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse noir avant de couper le moteur et de fermer les yeux pour se reposer un peu en activant son Haki de l'Observation au plus loin qu'elle pouvait pour se réveiller si un navire ou un Kai-Ô décidait de venir lui porter préjudice.

Lors de ses pérégrinations à la suite du fils de Rouge, elle finit à Alabasta où elle assista de loin à la chute de Crocodile des mains de Monkey D. Luffy avec un certain amusement. Ce jeune pirate et frère de cœur d'Ace était vraiment prometteur à ses yeux. Elle sentait au fond d'elle que ce gamin irait loin et ferait des choses exceptionnelles. La suite des évènements lui donna raison. La chute de Moria et la destruction d'Enies Lobbies vinrent confirmer ses soupçons pendant qu'elle suivait toujours de loin le Portgas.

Malheureusement pour tout le monde, Amaterasu arriva trop tard pour aider son filleul face à Barbe Noire et ne put que contacter le Moby Dick pour annoncer la terrible nouvelle. Elle n'eut qu'à attendre trois sonneries avant que la voix endormie de Marco ne retentisse à l'autre bout de la ligne :

\- Moshi moshi ?

\- Marco, c'est Amaterasu…

Au ton de son amie, le phœnix comprit immédiatement que quelque chose de grave c'était dérouler et la phrase qui suivit lui confirma son pressentiment :

\- Je suis arrivée trop tard pour aider Ace. Teach l'a vaincu et l'a emmené pour le livrer à Marineford en échange du titre de Shichibukai. Je ne pouvais rien faire seule contre tous…

La voix de la blonde se brisa alors que le sentiment d'impuissance qui lui broyait la poitrine depuis qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé se renforçait.

\- Amaterasu, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Si on avait réussi à le retenir, on n'en serait pas là, dit d'une voix calme et posée le second de Shirohige. Va à Shaboady, on te retrouvera là-bas pour mettre au point un plan pour le sauver dans plus ou moins deux mois, ajouta le blond en souriant tristement.

La Don Quichotte accepta et se mit en route le cœur lourd en direction des mangroves aux bulles. Le trajet lui prit deux semaines en comptant les haltes pour se réapprovisionner et dormir un peu plus confortablement lorsque c'était possible. Cependant, elle eut la surprise de se faire accueillir par le Mei-Ô en personne qui la guida en silence jusqu'au Groove numéro treize où une femme la salua en ces termes :

\- Don Quichotte Amaterasu, sœur adoptive du Shichibukai Don Quichotte Doflamingo et du vice-amiral Don Quichotte Rossinante, dit Corazon, marraine de Portgas D. Ace et héritière de la très noble famille Kie, une branche secondaire des Tenryuubito. Fuit son frère ainé depuis maintenant huit ans après avoir sauvé son autre frère d'une mort certaine et son fils adoptif, Trafalgar Law, des manigances de Doflamingo.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes Shakky, ricana la blonde en allant s'asseoir au comptoir sous le sourire amusé de la tenancière.

\- C'est la maison qui offre, lui répondit simplement la gérante en posant une coupe de saké devant la blondine.

\- Merci, souffla la nouvelle venue en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

Le mois qui suivit fut relativement calme, mais l'arrivée des Supernovas vint tout chambouler et, même si elle fut ravie de rencontrer le jeune frère d'Ace de manière un peu plus officielle que la dernière fois, n'apprécia pas du tout le grabuge que le Chapeau de Paille provoqua en frappant un Dragon Céleste dans la salle des ventes alors que son fils s'y trouvait avec son équipage. Il ne fallut d'ailleurs pas longtemps avant que celui-ci ne débarque dans le bar de Shakky où elle logeait en attendant les Shirohige.

\- Cela faisait longtemps, Law, Bepo, sourit avec tendresse Amaterasu quand son Haki lui apprit que le capitaine des Heart's Pirates et son second venaient de passer la porte de l'établissement où elle se trouvait.

\- Ka-san, souffla simplement le noiraud en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés alors que l'ours polaire, qui avait bien grandi remarqua la blonde, réclamait des câlins comme un enfant en manque de tendresse.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous voir en bonne santé, dit doucement la Don Quichotte en serrant contre elle le second du Trafalgar.

Le capitaine pirate resta un moment sans réaction avant de se tourner vers elle et de venir la prendre dans ses bras pour inspirer à pleins poumons l'odeur de sa mère de cœur qui lui avait énormément manqué, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. L'étreinte fut brève, mais extrêmement chargée de sentiments tendres et doux. Rayleigh et Shakky, qui avait assisté à la scène, échangèrent un coup d'œil attendri avant d'aller en arrière-boutique pour ne pas déranger les retrouvailles mère-fils qui se déroulaient dans la pièce principale.

Il y eu peu de mots échangés entre Amaterasu et Law. Et pourtant, tout ce qu'ils devaient se dire après deux ans de séparation fut communiqué. La femme avait fait passer toute sa fierté et sa joie de le savoir en bonne santé à travers des petits gestes et des regards qui en disaient long, alors que lui avait tout communiqué par sa voix beaucoup plus chaleureuse qu'à son habitude. Lorsque vint l'heure des aux revoir, une simple étreinte eu de nouveau lieu avant que le jeune homme ne parte après une dernière bise à sa mère qui le regarda partir avec Bepo en les couvant d'un regard remplit de tendresse et d'amour maternel.

Elle n'eut que deux jours à attendre après la visite de son fils adoptif pour voir Marco débarquer seul dans le Ripp-Off Bar où elle avait un peu travaillé en échange du logis et de la nourriture. Elle avait aussi profité pour demander de l'aide pour améliorer ses différents Haki avec Rayleigh lorsque celui-ci n'était pas en vadrouille pendant le mois qui venait de s'écouler et elle était presque satisfaite de son niveau. A la vue du regard appréciateur du second de Shirohige, elle comprit qu'elle avait bien fait de s'améliorer.

\- Ça fait longtemps, Amaterasu, sourit le phénix en venant l'embrasser sur la joue en douceur.

\- En effet, rit la blonde en lui rendant sa bise à la commissure des lèvres.

\- Nous avons déterminé un plan d'attaque avec Oyagi. Tout est en place, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le jour de l'exécution. Nous t'expliquerons tout sur le navire pour plus de sûreté… sans vouloir t'offenser, Shakky, dit le blond en passant un bras affectueux autour des hanches de la Don Quichotte.

Alors que cette dernière allait parler, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme de grande taille que la sœur de Doflamingo reconnut immédiatement grâce à son Haki de l'Observation. D'ailleurs, elle souffla avec amertume au nouveau venu :

\- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un marine comme toi, Corazon...

\- Je sais, mais j'ai entendu que tu étais dans les parages depuis un moment et c'est la dernière fois que je peux quitter Marineford avant cette stupide exécution qui, je pense, ne devrait pas avoir lieu, grogna Rossinante en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ma présence en ces lieux t'a soudainement poussé à venir jusqu'ici ? demanda Amaterasu le regard ennuyé et légèrement mauvais.

\- Tu m'en veux d'être parti il y a cinq ans ? s'étonna le marine.

Sa sœur bondit sur ses pieds et hurla :

\- Oui, je t'en veux ! Tu m'as laissé seule avec Law qui, pendant presque deux semaines, a pleuré ton départ dans sa chambre le soir quand il pensait que je ne l'entendais pas, puis il s'est fait une raison que tu ne reviendrais plus ! Alors oui, oui et OUI, JE T'EN VEUX !

Ne s'attendant pas à une réaction si agressive de sa cadette, il recula de deux pas et la fixa sans oser répondre alors que Marco la calmait en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille. Finalement, la blonde se rassit en lui tournant le dos et siffla :

\- Maintenant que tu as de mes nouvelles, dégage ! Et si tu croises l'autre emplumé, dis-lui que je l'emmerde et que le message qu'il m'a envoyé il y a quelques mois, il peut se le foutre là où le soleil ne brille jamais.

\- Je ferais passer. Mais avant de partir, j'ai ceci à te remettre, soupira le petit frère du Shichibukai au manteau à plumes roses en lançant un objet que la Don Quichotte rattrapa en l'air sans se retourner.

Puis Corazon ouvrit la porte pour ressortir et lâcha juste avant de refermer le battant :

\- Je suis heureux de te voir en bonne santé quand même…

La blonde resta sans bouger, mais des larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues en silence quand elle identifia ce qu'elle avait en main. Elle avait envie de courir après son frère pour le remercier de ce qu'il venait de lui donner, mais elle savait qu'il aurait des ennuis si jamais il trainait plus longtemps dans les parages. Shakky et Marco écarquillèrent les yeux et restèrent choqué en voyant l'objet en question : une clef. Mais pas n'importa laquelle d'après l'étiquette. C'était une copie de celle des menottes de Portgas D. Ace lorsqu'il serait enchainé à Marineford.

\- Ton frère, Corazon, est complètement barje, yoi. Si jamais ça s'apprend, il sera mis à mort pour trahison, souffla difficilement le possesseur du Tori Tori no Mi mythique.

La Don Quichotte fixait juste la clef, sans y croire. Rossinante s'était souvenu qu'elle était la marraine du condamné et il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider sans pour autant devoir quitter l'organisation dans laquelle il voulait à tout prix vivre et servir. Certes, il l'avait abandonnée avec Law, mais elle comprenait enfin que si jamais elle avait eu de véritables ennuis, il serait venu pour l'aider.

\- Il est temps d'aller sur le Moby Dick. Oyagi nous attend, déclara d'une voix douce Marco en lui essuyant les joues avec tendresse.

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit avant qu'Amaterasu ne se lève et ne lui emboite le pas en serrant précieusement ce qu'elle avait en main contre sa poitrine avec un sourire triste et joyeux en même temps sur le visage. Le chemin jusqu'au navire de Shirohige fut rapidement et discrètement parcouru par les deux blonds qui montèrent en vitesse à bord.

L'accueil envers Amaterasu fut glacial de la part de ceux de la deuxième division, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle préférait largement cette froideur au désir malsain de son frère ainé, aussi elle passa à côté d'eux pour marcher droit vers le capitaine du navire baleine qui la regardait avec la même tendresse qu'envers ses autres « enfants ».

\- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Oyagi, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances, salua la blondine alors qu'un sourire qu'elle n'avait pu retenir étirait ses lèvres.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, Amaterasu, rit doucement Shirohige en lui faisant signe de venir encore plus près de lui. J'espère que tu ne t'en es pas trop fait à propos de cette histoire et que tu ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, ajouta-t-il d'une voix soucieuse en l'attirant dans une étreinte paternelle quand elle fut à sa portée.

La femme fut vraiment surprise par ce geste et ne put retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis qu'elle était montée sur le bâtiment de l'Empereur. Si, elle s'était sentie coupable, évidemment. Elle avait été suffisamment proche d'Ace pour lui venir en aide et elle n'avait rien pu faire. Finalement, elle se calma et s'écarta de vieil homme qui la laissa s'éloigner. Seulement, le regard déterminé et la déclaration enflammée de la blonde le firent rayonner de fierté :

\- Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coute, mais je sauverai Ace ! Peu importe mes ennemis, je les vaincrai pour le ramener, pour le libérer. Je mourrai s'il le faut !

Après ces retrouvailles, Marco accompagna Amaterasu jusqu'à l'infirmerie où cette dernière eut la surprise de trouver un Tatch en pleine forme, bien qu'encore un peu fatigué suite à son coma. Le blessé n'eut cependant pas l'air de s'en préoccuper lorsqu'il se rua sur la blonde pour la serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Cette dernière lui rendit son étreinte en s'excusant d'avoir échouer à protéger Ace alors qu'elle était la plus proche de lui, mais sa culpabilité fut renvoyée au placard quand le roux lui dit qu'ils étaient tous coupable et lui en premier de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant par Teach.

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent mis à profit pour enduire les différents Moby Dick et peaufiner le plan que Shirohige avait mis au point avec ses meilleurs stratèges et ses commandants. Il leur fallait mettre toutes les chances de leur côté pour sauver Ace…

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 7. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous me laisserez un petit mot pour me donner vos impressions dessus.

N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes d'orthographe si vous en voyez... Après tout, nul n'est à l'abri de ces charmantes hôtes indésirables dans ses textes.

A la prochaine et que l'inspiration soit avec vous.


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour, bonsoir à tout le monde ^^

Voici le chapitre huit de " L'envol d'une dragonne endormie ".

Voici la bataille de Marineford, j'espère que cela va vous plaire.

One Piece appartient à Oda Eiichiro.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Réponse aux commentaires :**

 **sainte sharlia** : Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas été déçue par les retrouvailles entre Law et Amaterasu. Je constate avec plaisir que ma fanfiction te plait toujours ^^ Septante-cinq est équivalent à soixante-quinze (75).

 **Nessie** : Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ Et tu supposes bien ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Amaterasu fixait avec appréhension la lumière qui se faisait de plus en plus intense au fur et à mesure que le Moby Dock approchait de la surface. Tout avait été organisé pour qu'ils s'introduisent directement au centre de la baie de Marineford, un des endroits les plus proches de la place où l'exécution devait avoir lieu, mais elle ne pouvait se défaire du mauvais pressentiment qui lui nouait les entrailles depuis quelques temps.

Au moment où elle sentit le navire percer la surface, elle ferma les yeux en inspirant un grand coup. Puis, suivant de près Marco et Shirohige, elle monta les marches qui menaient sur la proue à tête de baleine en prenant sa démarche la plus confiante et hautaine. Elle était ici pour sauver son filleul et elle mourrait s'il le fallait pour atteindre son but. Elle n'hésiterait pas un instant à se battre contre ses frères, même si l'idée de se battre contre sa famille la répugnait au plus haut point.

Une fois tout en haut des escaliers, elle se posta derrière le second de l'homme le plus fort du monde qui rit avant de déclarer à Ace qu'ils arrivaient pour le sauver et qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre sagement. Puis, il planta son bisentô dans le bois du bateau en se mettant à moitié accroupi pour utiliser son pouvoir d'une manière puissante qui inquiéta les marines, surtout après que Sengoku ait déclaré que leur nombre ne leur permettrait pas forcément de gagner car Shirohige avait le pouvoir de détruire le monde grâce au Gura Gura no mi. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que deux énormes vagues de tsunami n'arrivent à très grande vitesse vers eux en réponse aux secousses que le Yonkou avait créées.

Aussitôt, l'amiral Aokiji bondit et gela les deux immenses murs d'eau avant de tenter une attaque sur Barbe Blanche pour finir éjecter violemment en direction de l'eau de la baie qu'il gela avant de se retrouver plonger dedans et éviter ainsi une mort presque certaine par noyade. Dès que les pirates virent que la glace donnait un sol stable pour avancer en direction de l'échafaud, ils bondirent et s'élancèrent à toute vitesse vers leur but : Portgas D. Ace. Les marines firent de même en sens inverse.

\- J'y vais aussi, souffla Amaterasu en se préparant à sauter sur l'eau solide.

Cependant, une main se posa sur son épaule et des lèvres caressèrent tendrement sa joue avant que Marco ne lui chuchote :

\- Sois prudente…

Un simple sourire carnassier lui répondit, puis la blonde sauta pour atterrir gracieusement au sol et se mettre à courir droit vers son filleul. Son sang bouillonnait en elle de voir le jeune homme amaigri et couvert de contusions pour les dégâts les moins graves. Seulement, ce qui la touchait le plus était la détresse du noiraud, qu'elle pouvait ressentir jusque là où elle se trouvait, de voir ses amis, sa famille se battre pour lui, mourir pour lui. La Don Quichotte vit un mouvement du côté des Shichibukai, qu'elle avait immédiatement remarqués, et se sentit presque soulagé en voyant que celui qui s'était mis en mouvement était Dracule Mihaw, dit Taka no Me.

Cependant, son soulagement fut de courte durée en voyant l'attaque que le plus grand sabreur lança en direction de Shirohige. Heureusement, Joz intervint et envoya l'attaque en direction du ciel où elle ne fit pas plus de victime que ce qu'elle avait déjà fait pour parvenir devant le Moby Dick. La femme soupira et se reconcentra sur ce qui se passait dans son environnement immédiat et para facilement les attaques qui lui étaient destinées et mettait rapidement ses adversaires au tapis. Elle évitait de toucher des points vitaux chez ceux qu'elle mettait à terre, mais elle les blessait de manières à ce qu'ils ne représentent plus un danger ni un obstacle pour ceux qui se trouvaient derrière elle.

Lorsque Sengoku annonça l'ascendance de son filleul, la blonde sentit une colère sourde monter en elle et devint plus violente et acharnée à parvenir jusqu'au jeune homme qui voyait certains des alliés de son père se raidir et se figer, en sentant la haine du côté des marines augmenter et cracher leur venin sur le noiraud qui assistait au massacre d'un point de vue où rien ne pouvait lui échapper. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Kizaru commencer à se battre avec Marco qui l'empêchait d'atteindre Shirohige. Peu de temps après, une ombre la survolait et Akainu fit fondre un énorme bloc de glace en râlant visiblement sur ses collègues de s'être lancer dans la bataille. Comme tout le monde, elle assista impuissante à l'assaut d'Oz Junior qui finit par s'effondrer sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que hurler sa rage de le voir être pris pour cible de tous. Le cœur de la blonde s'était serré en voyant Doflamingo couper sans remord et en riant la jambe de l'immense personne qui avait un physique peu humain, mais un véritable cœur en or pour ceux qu'il aimait et qu'il connaissait.

Soudainement, la blonde vit tout le monde se figer et regarder vers le ciel, mais elle choisit de continuer sa route vers son but en assommant sans aucune pitié ceux qui se trouvait devant elle. De plus, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que de nouveaux arrivants venaient de faire leur entrée et que Monkey D. Luffy en faisait partie, ce qui la fit sourire. Son filleul avait de la chance d'avoir un frère qui n'hésitait pas un seul instant à mettre sa vie en danger pour le sauver.

\- Amaterasu, la Chasseuse aux Cheveux d'Or, pourquoi te battre contre nous ? retentit brusquement la question du Gensui qui semblait vraiment curieux de voir une chasseuse de pirates se battre aux côtés de ces derniers après avoir fait sa petite déclaration sur les origines de Mugiwara.

Pour lui répondre, elle prit le den den mushi d'un des hommes qu'elle venait de mettre au sol et dit au petit escargot :

\- Quelle marraine indigne je serais si je ne venais pas sauver mon filleul, ne Ace ?

Le noiraud qui venait d'entendre la réponse en même temps que le chef de la Marine hurla :

\- Marraine, je ne veux pas que tu viennes. Je ne veux pas voir ceux que j'aime mourir sous mes yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. Nous sommes tous libres de mettre notre vie en danger pour la tienne si cela est notre désir, déclara Amaterasu en souriant de toutes ses dents avant de raccrocher, mais de garder le petit escargophone sur elle.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle avait continué à avancer. C'est alors que le petit escargot sonna et donna l'ordre à toutes les troupes de se replier sans pour autant expliquer pourquoi l'ordre de repli était donné. La blonde prit un autre bébé den den mushi et composa rapidement le numéro de Barbe Blanche qui décrocha en disant :

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour appeler.

\- Oyagi, j'ignore pourquoi, mais Sengoku vient de donner l'ordre de repli sur la place. Je ne le sens pas du tout… Faites attention à vous, s'il vous plait.

\- Gurararara ! C'est à moi de dire ça, Amaterasu. Gurararara !

De manière très mature pour quelqu'un de presque quarante ans, Amaterasu tira la langue avant de raccrocher. Puis, elle prit son élan et fit un bond énorme pour s'élancer à l'aide du _geppou_ et du _soru_ mélangés pour parvenir plus vite à la place où elle voyait tous les hommes en bleu et blanc se rassembler en grand nombre, comme pour se mettre à l'abri. Lorsqu'elle fut à la limite de la terre, elle leva son épée et se concentra pour pouvoir utiliser la technique qu'elle avait développée avec l'aide de Vista. Comme des vagues noires commencèrent à émaner la lame noir qui chantait de sentir sa maitresse se battre à fond et avec toute son âme. Puis, après un instant, des sortes de tentacules s'échappèrent en grand nombre de Kage no Yoru alors qu'une soif de sang inquiétante s'échappait de celle qui la maniait.

\- Dark Wave ! souffla la Don Quichotte en faisant un croissant parfait avec son arme dans les airs.

Les ondes noires partirent de l'épée couleur d'encre (un peu comme le Gentsuga Tenshou d'Ichigo dans Bleach ^^) et allèrent s'écraser au milieu de la place provoquant une véritable hécatombe parmi les rang de la Marine, mais aussi une énorme crevasse qui rivalisait avec la technique que Taka no Me avait utilisé plus tôt et qui avait littéralement fendu en deux une des énormes vagues gelées par l'amiral de glace. A l'aide de quelques pas de lunaire en plus, elle parvint enfin à la place de pierre où elle se posa en douceur au sol sur le bord de l'entaille gigantesque qu'elle avait créée, les yeux fixés sur Ace qui la regardait avec un air proche du désespoir en lui hurlant de ne pas venir pour lui.

Alors qu'elle allait faire un pas en avant, elle se figea et sauta rapidement en arrière pour éviter une main qu'elle reconnut immédiatement grâce à la chemise au motif un peu exotique et les plumes roses qui entrèrent dans son champ de vision directement après celle-ci. Amaterasu sentit quelque chose en elle remuer, mais elle l'étouffa aussitôt. Seul Ace importait pour le moment.

\- Ama-chan, cela faisait longtemps, sourit le flamant rose en se mettant face à elle.

\- Pas assez à mon gout ! siffla la blonde en reculant légèrement.

Se retrouver face à son ainé la dérangeait au plus haut point à cause du trouble qu'il provoquait en elle : un mélange de peur, d'amour, de désir et de haine. Ces sentiments opposés qui se battaient en elle la déconcentraient, ce qui était vraiment mal venu à cet instant.

\- Allons, ne sois pas aussi froide avec moi. Tu es partie il y a plus de dix ans maintenant, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison. Comme je te l'avais promis, j'ai récupéré la terre de nos ancêtres, rit le Shichibukai blond en faisant deux pas dans sa direction.

Inconsciemment, sa sœur fit deux pas en arrière pour ne pas se retrouver plus proche de lui que ce qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais cette réaction fit froncer les sourcils au Tenryuubito déchu. Des veines commencèrent à se faire apparentes sur le front de ce dernier, signe que le geste de sa cadette ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Amaterasu n'avait pas besoin de ses connaissances du caractère de son ainé pour comprendre que celui-ci était plus que furieux de la distance qu'elle maintenait entre aux alors qu'il voulait qu'ils soient proches l'un de l'autre.

\- Amaterasu, je t'ai laissée tranquille pendant plus de dix ans alors, si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve, tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir ici et de ne pas faire d'histoire. De plus, je suis au courant de ce que tu as fait avec Marco… gronda le flamant rose en levant légèrement les mains.

De légers spasmes agitaient les doigts du Don Quichotte qui semblait sur le point de réellement exploser. Consciente que l'homme face à elle n'aurait absolument aucun remord à la blesser où à l'humilier devant toutes les personnes présentes sur le champ de bataille qu'était devenu Marineford, la marraine d'Ace remit Kage no Yoru au fourreau et fit quelques pas en direction de son frère qui sembla s'apaiser grâce à cette action. Seulement, Amaterasu vit un mouvement vif et un éclat métallique au sommet de l'échafaud par-dessus l'épaule couverte de plumes roses qui attira son regard et elle se figea en reconnaissant ce que c'était. Les deux exécutants venaient de lever leur lame de manière totalement synchrone pour mettre à mort le jeune Portgas.

Voyant tout le sang quitter le visage de sa sœur, Doflamingo se retourna pour voir les deux bourreaux choisis commencer à abaisser leur arme, mais deux masses tranchantes de sables vinrent les couper violemment et interrompirent l'exécution au grand soulagement de la plus jeune Don Quichotte qui retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement en voyant son ainé regarder froidement le fils de Rouge.

\- Tu m'expliqueras plus tard qui est ce mioche pour toi, Amaterasu. Si la réponse ne me plait pas et que, par je ne sais quel miracle, il est toujours vivant, j'irais le tuer de mes propres mains pour que plus jamais tu ne t'éloignes de moi, déclara sombrement le flamant rose avant de partir en direction de celui qui avait empêché la mort du Nibantai Taisho de Shirohige. Je vais régler mes affaires avec le Wani-Aro, ne fait rien qui puisse te mettre en danger à partir de maintenant ou je te le ferais payer, ajouta-t-il avant de partir pour _parler_ avec Crocodile.

La blonde resta quelques minutes sans bouger pour être sûre que son frère soit totalement plongé dans sa « discussion » avec l'homme-sable avant de se remettre en route vers l'échafaud. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste sans rien faire pour sauver son filleul alors qu'elle était sur place. De toute manière, elle savait que quoiqu'elle fasse, elle allait se faire méchamment punir par son ainé si celui-ci parvenait à l'attraper à la fin de cette guerre. Il lui ferait payer sa fugue, ses reculs face à lui, la relation qu'elle avait eu avec Marco, d'avoir vécu sur le Moby Dick, de s'être mise en danger aujourd'hui,… Il avait tellement de raisons pour la _punir_ qu'une de plus ou une de moins ne ferait pas la différence sur son état après si la punition avait lieu.

Amaterasu sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur s'arrêter en voyant que de nouveaux bourreaux se mettaient en place et eut la peur de sa vie en voyant les lames frôler la nuque de son filleul avant d'être surprise par la vague de Haoshoku no Haki (Haki des rois ou Fluide royal) qui balaya la place en provenance du jeune frère d'Ace. La surprise lui fit presque rater son esquive d'une attaque on ne peut plus banale d'un homme de la Marine qui s'effondra sous la vague psychique. Aussitôt, son instinct lui hurla de protéger le jeune Monkey en voyant une majorité des hauts gradés se tourner vers le petit-fils de Garp avec un air peu amène sur le visage.

Malheureusement, elle remarqua qu'elle était beaucoup trop loin du noiraud et ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. De plus, Doflamingo et Crocodile se trouvait entre elle et celui qu'elle voulait protéger ce qui, elle devait l'admettre, la refroidissait un peu à se mettre en route. Cependant, elle remarqua rapidement que deux véritables barrières humaines se formèrent autour du jeune homme et lui assurèrent un chemin direct pour l'échafaud grâce, entre autre, au pouvoir du révolutionnaire Inazuma. Elle remarqua aussi que de plus en plus de marines se dirigeaient vers celui au chapeau de paille et Barbe Blanche à l'opposé de la place lui laissant une voie presque totalement ouverte jusqu'au condamné à mort.

Lorsque Luffy atteignit enfin la plateforme, elle prit la résolution de leur faire une issue au milieu des hommes en uniformes, mais, comme énormément de personnes sur la place, elle se figea en voyant Sengoku relâcher son pouvoir et la puissance écrasante de ce dernier. Avec horreur, elle vit le poing gigantesque s'abattre sur les deux frères et, seul son Haki de l'observation toujours actif, lui permit de garder son calme et de continuer à avancer en direction de l'immense colonne de fumée qui s'élevait là où se trouvait l'échafaud quelques secondes plutôt.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils sont morts ? demanda un homme en blanc pas loin d'elle.

\- Regardez dans la fumée ! hurla un autre en pointa du doigt les volutes noires qui s'élevaient vers le ciel.

\- Un tunnel de flammes ! glapit un troisième.

En effet, au milieu de la fumée âcre, quatre points enflammés étaient apparus et s'étaient reliés les uns aux autres pour former la croix de Shirohige avant de se transformer en boyau d'où surgirent Ace, Luffy et un certain Mister Three qui tremblait comme une feuille alors que les deux frères abordaient des sourires heureux et chaleureux l'une envers l'autre. Ils volèrent tous les trois sur une certaine distance avant d'atterrir au sol et de s'élancer en direction de la mer. Les deux noirauds étaient en parfaite harmonie pour combattre, parfaitement synchrones. Rapidement, des alliés et des hommes de Shirohige vinrent les encercler et les soutenir dans leur fuite.

Alors que les deux frères allaient enfin parvenir à la mer, Akainu surgit du sol non loin d'eux et commença à débiter des insultes et des propos peu gratifiants sur Barbe Blanche et Ace réagit au quart de tour. Ceux qui se trouvaient près d'eux lui hurlèrent de l'ignorer et de continuer à courir, mais le fils de Rouge se retourna et attaqua l'Amiral de lave en lui hurlant que cette ère portait le nom de l'homme le plus fort du monde avant de se faire envoyer valser. Alors qu'elle allait les atteindre, Amaterasu vit Luffy s'effondrer à moitié vers l'avant en essayant de rattraper quelque chose, puis tout s'emballa et se déroula extrêmement rapidement.

Akainu remarqua la faiblesse du Monkey et se rua dessus pour le tuer, le Portgas réagit instinctivement pour protéger son frère et se plaça entre le plus jeune noiraud et le poing de magma qui se dirigeait vers lui. Puis, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment comment elle avait fait, Amaterasu parvint près des deux frères et les bouscula pour parer la roche en fusion qu'était désormais la main de Sakazuki. Malheureusement, n'étant pas stable à cause de son arrivée en catastrophe, elle perdit l'équilibre et sentit tout son bras, ses côtes et le côté gauche de son abdomen lui brûler affreusement. Elle retint de justesse le hurlement de douleur qui demanda à sortir de sa gorge alors qu'elle s'écrasait au sol avec violence. Cependant, malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait le corps, elle se redressa rapidement et lança une Dark Wave chargé de Haki de l'Armement à bout portant sur Akainu avant de remettre son épée au fourreau et de prendre Luffy sous son bras droit et attraper Ace à l'aide de son bras blesser pour s'élancer en direction d'une _voix_ familière qui approchait à grande vitesse.

\- Marraine, tu…

Le filleul de la blonde essaya de parler, mais sa gorge se serra en voyant le regard sévère que sa marraine lui lança pour lui dire de courir et de se taire. Cette dernière restait debout par la seule force de sa volonté car sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus et son sang s'écoulait abondamment de la brûlure que lui avait infligé l'amiral de lave. Seulement, le fait de rester sur ses pieds lui demandait déjà énormément de volonté, alors devoir porter le fils de Dragon, qui avait fini par perdre connaissance, en plus de tirer celui de Roger finit par avoir raison d'elle et seule l'arrivée soudaine de Jimbei à ses côtés lui permit de ne pas s'effondrer purement et simplement.

\- Donne-moi Luffy-kun, je vais m'en charger, haleta le Paladin des Mers en l'aidant à rester debout.

\- La mer… mon fils… arrive… parvint péniblement à souffler Amaterasu en montrant un endroit précis.

A ce moment-là, un sous-marin jaune poussin surgit des flots et son sas s'ouvrit sur un ours polaire qui fut rapidement suivi par Trafalgar Law qui se dressa de toute sa hauteur et hurla :

\- Amenez-moi Mugiwara, Portgas et Amaterasu ! Je suis médecin !

Aussitôt, l'homme-poisson courut en direction de la mer où il plongea avec Luffy dans ses bras alors que la sœur de Doflamingo s'élançait péniblement par-dessus la mer à l'aide du _geppou._ Seulement, à la moitié de la distance, elle flancha et fut rattrapée in extremis par Marco qui les transporta rapidement et en douceur jusqu'au pont du sous-marin où il les laissa aux soins du Chirurgien de la Mort qui ordonna rapidement à ses hommes de plonger pour partir au plus vite de cet endroit.

\- Je ne… m'attendais… vraiment pas… à te voir ici… Law, rit difficilement Amaterasu, soutenue par son fils adoptif.

\- Tais-toi, Ka-san. Luffy et toi avez besoin de soins d'urgence, déclara calmement Law en la guidant dans les couloirs jusqu'au bloc opératoire où il commença directement les soins en mettant de côté tous ses sentiments et inquiétudes après avoir fait sortir tous ceux qui n'avaient pas besoin de ses services et avoir anesthésié ses patients.

L'intervention dura plusieurs heures et il n'eut pas le temps de se reposer à la fin de celle-ci car une impératrice pirate répondant au doux nom de Boa Hancock lui ordonna de la suivre jusqu'à l'ile des femmes. Ce qu'il fit sans rouspéter, trop fatigué et pas assez fort pour refuser ce que voulait la plus belle femme du monde.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre huit. Il n'en reste plus qu'un après.

La suite fera partie de la partie deux que je n'ai pas encore fini de rédiger, donc je ne la publierai pas tout de suite.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre et à dans deux semaines ^^


	10. Chapitre 9

Salut tout le monde ^^

J'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais à poster ce chapitre-ci... J'ai eu plein de problèmes de connexion, mais me voici avec le dernier chapitre de la première partie de "L'envol d'une dragonne endormie". Comme je l'ai précise à la fin du chapitre précédent, je ne commencerai à poster la deuxième partie quand j'aurais fini de la rédigée.

Je m'excuse pour les deux jours de retard et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

One Piece ne m'appartient pas, mais est le résultat du dur labeur d'Oda.

* * *

 **Réponse aux commentaires**

 **sainte sharlia :** Salut. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bien sûr que je n'allais pas faire mourir Ace ^^ J'ai trop pleuré quand il est mort et dès le début, je me suis fixé comme but que ce Prince Pirate ne mourrait pas. Je suis vraiment contente que ce que j'écris te plaise encore et j'espère te retrouver pour le chapitre neuf ^^

* * *

Chapitre 9

Amaterasu ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tenta de se relever en prenant appui sur ses bras, mais la douleur qui lui traversa le côté et le bras gauche la fit retomber aussitôt allongée. Elle parvint à étouffer le cri qui demandait à sortir de sa gorge quand elle remarqua trois têtes noires sur son lit, deux à sa droite et une de l'autre côté. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour reconnaitre les chevelures d'Ace et de Law, puis encore un petit moment pour identifier le propriétaire de la troisième bouille aux cheveux noirs, Luffy. Elle constata aussi rapidement les cernes qui ornaient les visages de son fils adoptif, de son filleul et du frère de ce dernier alors elle ne bougea plus pour ne pas les réveiller malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait le côté gauche.

Malheureusement, sa résolution partit en fumée quand, dans un mouvement inconscient, le jeune Trafalgar se colla à elle et lui arracha un gémissement de souffrance pure qui réveilla directement le médecin.

\- Ka-san ! s'écria celui-ci en se redressant brusquement pour aller chercher des antidouleurs et des anti-inflammatoires sur un des nombreux plans de travail qui longeaient les murs de la salle où la femme était veillée jour et nuit par les trois jeunes. Prends ces cachets, s'il te plait. Il ne sont pas très fort, mais j'aurais besoin que tu ne sois pas complètement groggy pour deux ou trois tests physiques où j'ai besoin que tu ressentes au mieux tes muscles pour vérifier que tout soit fonctionnel, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un verre d'eau et cinq cachet de différentes nuances de blanc.

\- Marraine, tu vas bien ? s'enquit Ace qui venait de réussir à émerger de son sommeil alors que Luffy se tenait derrière lui avec un air inquiet.

\- Je vais bien… enfin, aussi bien que je peux aller avec un côté qui a joué le rôle de viande à barbecue, lui répondit-elle en grimaçant de dégout après avoir avalé les médicaments que lui avait donnés son fils. Et vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Bien, grâce à toi, Jimbei et Trao, sourit le plus jeune de trois garçons.

\- Tu as été imprudente, Ka-san ! gronda Law en serrant les poings au point de se faire blanchir les articulation des doigts.

Un simple regard amusé lui répondit avant que la blonde ne déclare :

\- Ace est mon filleul, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir. Si ça avait été toi à sa place, j'aurais fait la même chose, Law.

\- Tu… commença le Trafalgar avant de se taire pour étouffer les sanglots qui montaient du plus profond de lui.

Il détestait la détresse et la peur qui s'étaient emparées de lui à la fin des soins qu'il avait dû prodiguer à celle qui l'avait adopté et aimé comme un fils. Il savait que personne n'aurait pu faire un meilleur travail que lui grâce à son Akuma no Mi, il savait qu'elle ne risquait plus rien dans son sous-marin et sur l'ile où ils se trouvaient, mais il savait aussi que s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps, sa mère aurait, au mieux, eut une cicatrice à vie ou, au pire, serait morte.

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser, s'il vous plait ? demanda avec douceur Amaterasu en regardant les deux frères qui acceptèrent sans rechigner en voyant que le Chirurgien de la Mort faisait tout pour que sa détresse n'explose pas devant eux.

Cependant, dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière Luffy, Law se jeta sur sa mère en faisant attention de ne pas toucher son côté brulé en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Pendant un moment, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de croire que cette dernière allait mourir et le laisser seul dans ce monde, comme après la tragédie de Flévance où il avait perdu sa famille de sang. Il avait certes grandi et avait monté un plan pour se venger de Doflamingo, mais il sentait qu'il ne supporterait pas de revivre la perte d'une mère qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, j'ai eu peur, Ka-san, renifla discrètement le capitaine des Heart's Pirate en s'essuyant rapidement le visage lorsqu'il se redressa quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé et j'espère ne pas devoir me relancer sur un champ de bataille pour sauver quelqu'un qui m'est cher de sitôt, rit la Don Quichotte au grand damne du noiraud.

Celui-ci décida de passer outre le commentaire de sa mère de cœur et commença à lui faire passer toute une série de tests pour son bras et ses côtés amochés. Tout se déroula sans anicroche au grand soulagement du médecin qui trouva sa vengeance en lui faisant pratiquer des étirements particulièrement douloureux et pas forcément nécessaires, mais qui lui permirent d'avoir plus de données sur les blessures de celle à la chevelure soleil. Une fois tous les exercices finis, il changea les bandages de la femme qui grimaça en voyant l'état de ses brûlures. C'était moins grave que ce qu'elle imaginait, mais ce n'était pas « beau » pour autant.

\- J'ai enlevé la chair brulée grâce à mon pouvoir, ça te permettra de ne pas avoir une cicatrice immonde qui te rende affreuse à regarder, mais tu auras comme une tâche de vin très claire à la place. Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux, lui annonça Law avec un regard d'excuse qu'elle balaya du revers de la main.

\- Je préfère ça au lieu de ressembler à une orange toute fripée, soupira Amaterasu en ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir de la peur à l'idée de croiser Doflamingo avec cette nouvelle cicatrice.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit sur Boa Hancock qui prit une position hautaine et demanda froidement :

\- Quelle est ta relation avec _Mon_ Luffy, onna ?

\- Il est le frère de cœur de mon filleul, je n'ai absolument aucune vue malsaine ou perverse dessus. Ce serait comme vouloir une relation avec mon fils, donc non merci, répondit la sœur du flamant rose en l'ignorant à moitié pendant que le Trafalgar finissait de remettre des bandages propres en place.

Par contre, la blonde ne s'attendait pas au revirement de comportement de l'Impératrice Pirate qui devint presque douce comme une agnelle et l'aida à sortir du sous-marin pour prendre l'air lorsqu'elle en émit le souhait et que son fils lui donna l'autorisation de sortir avec moult recommandations et conseils au point de l'assommer à moitié sous le nombre de ceux-ci.

Les jours qui suivirent furent très reposants pour la femme aux cheveux couleur soleil. Entourée de son fils, de son filleul et du frère de ce dernier, elle passait un très bon moment. Puis, un immense navire arriva avec tous les survivants de l'équipage de Shirohige, bien que le capitaine brillait par son absence. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ace et sa marraine pour comprendre ce qu'il en était grâce aux mines complètements défaites de Marco et de ses, désormais, subordonnés. La nouvelle fut dure à avaler pour les deux même si Amaterasu cacha sa douleur derrière un masque glacia,l qui ne leurra personne, le temps qu'elle s'enferme dans sa chambre du Sub-Nautilus où seuls Law, Marco, Tatch, Ace et Luffy furent autorisés à entrer.

La mort du capitaine de l'équipage brisait quelque chose en la femme, ravivait une douleur qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis la mort de son père adoptif de la main même de Doflamingo. Elle haïssait Barbe Noire de tout son être. Cet homme avait non seulement trahi ses frères, mais il avait tué celui qui l'avait un jour considéré comme son fils, qui l'avait aimé comme tel et cela lui retournait l'estomac. Comme elle ne pourrait jamais pardonner à son ainé d'avoir tué son père et attenté à la vie de Corazon, elle ne pourrait jamais pardonner à Kurohige d'avoir tué celui qui était devenu son père peu après son arrivée sur le Moby Dick.

Amaterasu ressortit quatre jours plus tard de sa chambre avec un air particulièrement sombre qui en inquiéta plus d'un. Ils l'avaient toujours vue avec un masque froid et, de temps en temps, un sourire aux lèvres dans le cas de ceux qui n'avait jamais eu de lien particulier avec elle comme Law, Ace, Tatch et Marco. Cependant, ils furent nombreux à se ruer sur elle pour l'empêcher d'aller trouver Hancock pour lui demander un navire pour aller tuer le traitre.

\- Amaterasu, tu ne peux pas y aller. Tu es encore blessée et affaiblie de Marineford, gronda Marco sous l'effort qu'il devait faire pour la maintenir contre lui et l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Il a raison, Amaterasu. De plus, ce type nous a suffisamment pris. Nous ne supporterons pas une mort de plus par sa faute, enchérit Tatch en venant aider son ami blond.

\- Marraine, ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, s'il te plait, murmura Ace d'une voix sombre qui calma plus efficacement la blonde que les paroles de ses deux amis.

Son excès de rage et d'envie de vengeance retombé, la Don Quichotte s'effondra et dit d'une voix pitoyable, laissant sa douleur s'exprimer aux yeux de tous :

\- Ça fait mal… Tellement mal… Comment vous faites pour rester aussi calme ? Je ne veux plus ressentir ça ! J'ai déjà perdu un père auparavant et je ne voulais plus ressentir cette douleur à nouveau ! Il m'avait accepté malgré le lien que j'ai avec ce monstre de frère. Il ne m'a jamais jugée comme faible, même lorsqu'il a su mon passé… Alors pourquoi un homme aussi bon est mort et que cet enfoiré de traitre doublé d'un lâche est toujours de ce monde ? POURQUOI !?

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues, ses épaules étaient secouées par des sanglots silencieux après son éclat de voix. Elle venait de hurler la souffrance qui lui taraudait le cœur depuis l'annonce de la mort de l'homme le plus fort du monde, de celui qui avait été le rival de Gol D. Roger, de celui qui avait été un père pour des hommes et des femmes que la société rejetait, d'un grand homme tout simplement. Plusieurs membres de l'équipage aux alentours laissèrent leur tristesse se montrer et rejoignirent la femme dans ses pleurs pour l'homme qui avait été leur Paternel, leur guide pendant des années pour certains, des mois pour d'autres.

Le silence de deuil dura trois jours et deux nuits entiers jusqu'à l'arrivée de Silver Rayleigh qui arriva un peu comme un cheveu dans la soupe avec son sourire et sa bonne humeur, mais cela permit de secouer tout ce petit monde déprimé et leur permettre de se relever un tant soit peu. Sa proposition pour Luffy entama un lourd débat qui se finit sur cette décision : Luffy, le Mei-Ô et Jimbei irait à Marineford pour communiquer un message à l'équipage de Mugiwara de leur côté, les Shirohige Kaizokudan reprendrait la mer et, pour finir, Amaterasu resterait sur l'ile des femmes pour perfectionner son Haki avec les Kujas. Law avait pris la décision de repartir pendant la discussion avec l'ancien second de L'Oro Jackson après un au revoir très discret et rapide à sa mère.

\- A dans deux ans minimum tout le monde ! cria la Don Quichotte en faisant de grands signes de la main à tous ceux qui partaient de l'ile pour de bon.

Puis elle ajouta à l'adresse de Luffy :

\- A dans quelques jours. Je ferai le trajet jusqu'à Ruskaina avec toi, puis je reviendrai ici à ton retour de Marineford. Ne fais pas de bêtise, gaki.

\- J'y vais, Amasu, cria le Monkey en s'éloignant sur le navire de la Marine que Boa avait dérobé pour revenir sur son ile après la guerre des sommets pour rattraper au plus vite « son » Luffy chéri.

Le béguin que l'Impératrice serpent avait développé pour le jeune pirate amusait énormément Amaterasu, surtout quand elle défaillait à moitié en se faisant des films où l'adolescent lui faisait des déclarations d'amour passionnées, des demandes en mariage extrêmement mièvre ou qu'il la délaissait pour telle ou telle femme qui croisait sa route, faisait partie de son équipage ou simplement s'entendait un peu trop avec lui au gout de la plus belle femme du monde. La blonde était heureuse de ne pas être cataloguée comme amoureuse potentielle du gamin au chapeau de paille, ou sinon elle serait certainement morte ou pétrifiée rien que pour être dans les environs de la capitaine pirate des Kujas.

\- Commençons déjà ton entrainement en attendant le retour de Luffy, déclara Hancock dès que le navire de guerre qui transportait le noiraud fut hors de vue.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux ! assura la Don Quichotte les yeux brillant détermination.

L'entrainement commençait pour de bon et Amaterasu avait prévu de devenir suffisamment puissante pour ne plus perdre qui que ce soit qui lui était cher et pouvoir se défendre face à son frère ainé pour que plus jamais elle ne craigne d'être enfermée à nouveau. Une nouvelle Amaterasu allait enfin naitre.

* * *

Et voici la fin de ce chapitre et de la première partie.

Je ne sais pas du tout quand je commencerai à poster la partie deux, vu que je veux finir de l'écrire avant de vous la poster...

Je posterai quand même une réponse aux commentaires entre temps et peut-être des Omake si jamais il y en a qui me viennent à l'esprit entre temps.

Au revoir et merci de m'avoir lue, suivie, mise en favori et autre ^^

A une prochaine et que l'inspiration soit avec vous !


	11. Omake 1

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde ^^

Voici le premier hors-série, si je puis dire.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et que vous passerez un agréable moment à le lire.

* * *

 **Réponse aux commentaires :**

Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un ou plusieurs commentaires, que ce soit depuis le début ou seulement depuis quelques chapitres ^^

 **sainte sharlia** : Salut ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire pour le dernier chapitre. Pour la fiction que tu me demandes d'écrire, je veux bien essayer, mais je ne sais pas si j'y parviendrai. Je ferais peut-être un OS ou un omake dessus, mais je ne te promets rien...

* * *

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe qui se baladeraient dans le texte. Je ne les invite jamais à venir se glisser dans mes productions... Elles le font très bien toutes seules !

Si vous en voyez une, communiquez le moi, s'il vous plait. Je me ferai une joie de les évacuer de cette fiction ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Premier Omake**

 _Amaterasu : quinze ans_

Amaterasu fixait avec une once de désespoir la dépouille de sa petite embarcation. Comment allait-elle retourner jusqu'à la base de son frère sans moyen de navigation ? Il lui restait bien les lignes commerciales, mais elle en aurait pour minimum un an, vu les tours et les détours que faisaient ces dernières… De plus, elle s'était renseignée sur ce qui l'intéressait et avait appris que le prochain passage de navire marchand pour North Blue était dans plus de six mois…

C'est avec une certaine réticence que la jeune femme sortit un petit den den mushi portant des lunettes assez spécifiques et quelques petites plumes roses sur le contour de la coquille torsadée. Elle décrocha et, d'une main légèrement tremblante, composa un numéro particulier. Elle n'eut qu'à attendre trois sonneries avant qu'une voix bien connue ne se fasse entendre à l'autre bout du fil :

\- Que puis-je pour toi, Ama ?

\- Bonjour, Nii-sama… J'ai un… petit souci, parvint à couiner la blonde en se retenant pleurer tant la peur la prenait aux tripes.

\- Quel genre de… petit souci ? demanda son interlocuteur avec un air légèrement moqueur face à sa formulation.

\- J'aiétéprisedansunetempêteetjesuiscoincéesuruneiledeSouthBlue, débita à toute vitesse la jeune femme, sans reprendre son souffle à aucun moment.

\- Répète plus lentement, je n'ai absolument rien compris, gronda Doflamingo.

\- J'ai été prise dans une tempête et je suis coincée sur une ile de South Blue ou je dois attendre minimum six mois pour avoir une ligne commerciale en direction de North Blue… répéta et précisa un peu nerveusement la blondine.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le flamant rose d'une voix basse et menaçante après un long silence.

\- J'aimerais bien, Nii-sama. Je me suis renseignée pour, peut-être, racheter une embarcation, mais les gens de l'ile vivent de la pêche et ont refusé de me vendre une des leurs… De plus, que j'attende la prochaine ligne commerciale ou que j'attende que le fabriquant me fasse une barque prendra le même temps, couina Amaterasu avec des larmes aux coins des yeux.

Elle savait que, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute, son frère allait la punir pour son retard quand elle parviendrait enfin à la base de la Family. Les colères de son ainé étaient terrifiantes et souvent sanglantes, mais, pour elle, elles étaient extrêmement dégradantes et blessantes sur le point émotionnel.

\- Je vais envoyer quelqu'un pour te rechercher le plus vite possible. Si jamais j'apprends que ce que tu viens de me dire n'est que de la merde, je te jure que tu le sentiras passer, Amaterasu, siffla Doflamingo avant de questionner froidement :

\- Sur quelle ile es-tu ?

\- L'ile de Baterilla, répondit docilement sa sœur avant de donner les coordonnées exactes du lopin de terre et de raccrocher après avoir souhaité le au revoir à son frère.

L'appelle finit, Amaterasu rangea le petit escargophone et s'effondra au sol en serrant compulsivement son sac contre elle et en étouffant les sanglots qui montaient du plus profond d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout avait évolué comme cela entre elle et Doflamingo et cela lui brisait le cœur. Elle aimait son frère de toute son âme, mais celui-ci était devenu un véritable monstre avec elle depuis qu'elle se refusait à lui. C'était pour lui qu'elle refusait de se laisser toucher pourtant, pour son image.

\- Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? s'enquit soudainement une voix douce juste dans le dos de la blonde.

Celle-ci se retourna brutalement pour se retrouver face à une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux ondulés et un visage très doux parsemé de délicates taches de rousseur. La blondine voulut lui répondre que tout allait bien, mais seul un gémissement de désespoir profond sortit de sa gorge alertant encore plus la personne qui l'avait abordée.

\- Venez chez moi. Je vais vous faire un chocolat chaud et vous m'expliquerez votre problème. Je pourrai peut-être vous aider, sourit d'un air rassurant la rouquine avant de se présenter :

\- Je m'appelle Portgas D. Rouge.

\- Je suis… Don Quichotte Amaterasu… couina péniblement la sœur de Doflamingo en s'attendant à voir de la peur et du dégout apparaitre dans les yeux de son interlocutrice.

\- Vous êtes la sœur du fameux Don Quichotte Doflamingo ? demanda en douceur Rouge en lui tendant quand même la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Amaterasu répondit honnêtement d'une voix tremblante :

\- Oui, c'est bien moi… Je ne voulais pas me stopper sur l'ile pour rentrer au plus vite et ne pas attirer d'ennuis à qui que ce soit, mais la mer et une tempête en ont décidé autrement.

La Portgas la dévisagea un long moment avant de lui faire signe de la suivre en déclarant :

\- Je vais te loger en attendant que tu puisses repartir jusqu'à ton frère. Ce n'est pas négociable. Tu devras juste participer à l'entretien de ma maison le temps que je te logerai.

L'ancienne Tenryuubito ne pensa même pas à rouspéter et accepta en souriant timidement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait à l'aise avec cette jeune femme qui lui souriait et s'imposait à elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle pouvait sentir que cette rousse était quelqu'un de foncièrement bon.

Il ne fallut pas plus de vingt minutes de marche pour qu'Amaterasu voie un petit cottage apparaitre à l'écart du village qui devait se trouver à une bonne dizaine de minutes de la petite habitation. Cette dernière dégageait une ambiance chaleureuse et simple qui conquit tout simplement la blondine. La propriétaire de la bâtisse fit entrer son invitée, un peu forcée, et la guida directement dans une pièce où elle la laissa en lui annonçant qu'elle dormirait dans cette chambre d'ami inoccupée.

Si les premiers jours de cohabitation furent étranges pour celle du North Blue, La Don Quichotte s'adapta plutôt bien au comportement de son hôte. Rouge était une jeune femme avec une volonté de fer et une obstination presque effrayante, mais elle avait un cœur un or et une douceur sans égale. Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Amaterasu avait raconté sa vie à la rousse qui, malgré le choc, avait accepté que la blonde loge chez elle jusqu'à ce que l'envoyé de l'aine de celle à la chevelure soleil la récupère.

L'ancienne Noble Mondiale avait été étonnée que la rousse ne s'excite pas pour la faire quitter l'équipage de son frère et, quand elle avait posé la question, elle avait été surprise de ce que la Portgas lui avait déclaré face à cela :

\- Tu aimes ton frère adoptif comme j'aime mon amant. Si jamais il venait soudainement à être horrible avec moi sans que je n'en sache la raison, je ne sais pas si je pourrais me défaire de tout l'amour que je ressens pour lui et m'enfuir à tout jamais sans explication. Je pense que cela me serait certainement tout aussi douloureux émotionnellement que si je restais avec lui.

Après cela, les mois passèrent et les deux jeunes femmes se lièrent d'amitié. Amaterasu apprit le nom de l'amant de sa seule et unique amie après deux mois de cohabitation et faillit défaillir quand l'homme passa rendre visite à cette dernière en coup de vent en plus d'apprendre que Rouge attendait un enfant. Le temps de la visite de Gold D. Roger sur l'ile, la Don Quichotte se fit très discrète et laissa au maximum son amie avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur pour ne pas les importuner. Seulement, la matrone de la maison ne l'entendit pas toujours de cette oreille et la sœur de Doflamingo se retrouva plus deux fois à devoir converser avec le Kaizoku Ou en personne avant que Rouge ne soit satisfaite, comme si elle avait enfin ce qu'elle voulait.

La cadette du flamant rose apprit ce que lui voulait son amie en la forçant à parler avec le Roi des Pirates deux semaines après le départ de ce dernier.

\- J'ai discuté avec Roger. Et après qu'il ait un peu appris à te connaitre, même si ce n'est que très peu, il a jugé comme moi que tu étais quelqu'un de super, même si très meurtrie. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile pour toi de tenir le rôle que je vais te proposer, mais je ne vois pas à qui d'autre le demander vu que les rares « amies » que j'avais avant de commencer ma relation avec Roger m'ont laissée tomber quand elles ont su que je sortais avec un pirate… commença Rouge avec un air sérieux à la fin de sa tirade. Accepterais-tu d'être la marraine de mon enfant ? demanda-t-elle ensuite avec une nervosité que la blonde ne lui avait jamais vue.

\- Je… Je… bégaya Amaterasu avec un masque complètement perdu avant de reculer vers la porte de sortie en couinant :

\- Je dois réfléchir.

Puis elle s'enfuit hors de la maisonnette comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses pour se ruer sur la plage où elle se laissa tomber en reprenant son souffle. Elle était restée prostrée pendant un temps qui lui avait semblé extrêmement long lorsqu'une voix qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien l'avait interpellée :

\- Oi ! Amaterasu-san !

L'adolescente se tourna vers le sentier qui venait du village et vit Diamante en compagnie de Trébol.

\- Diamante ! Trébol ! sourit la blonde en se levant pour aller directement vers eux.

\- Béhéhé ! Tu n'avais pas menti pour ton problème d'embarcation. Les gens nous ont montré les restes de ta barque et elle est vraiment dans un état avancée de désossement, rit le cadre de trèfle avant de déclarer :

\- Allons-y. Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, Doffy nous attend.

\- Je peux aller récupérer mes affaires chez la personne qui me logeait ? J'en ai pour une dizaine de minutes en me dépêchant.

Les subordonnés de son frère hésitèrent un instant avant d'accepter. Cependant, ils eurent à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que la blonde disparaissait déjà de leur champ de vision à leur grand damne.

La blonde courut comme une dératée jusque chez Rouge où elle trouva cette dernière affalée dans un fauteuil avec des larmes le long de ses joues. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, la Don Quichotte vint la prendre dans ses bras et murmura :

\- J'accepte le grand honneur que tu me fais, Rouge. Je ne te promets pas de pouvoir être là pour lui à chaque instant de sa vie, mais je peux te promettre que si un jour ton fils ou ta fille aura réellement besoin de moi pour quelque chose et que j'aurai la possibilité de lui venir en aide, je serai là.

\- Merci, Amaterasu. Merci, souffla avec émotion la Portgas avant de murmurer :

\- Ils sont là pour te chercher, n'est-ce pas ? Les deux hommes qui sont arrivés il y a deux heures.

\- Malheureusement, oui, soupira Amaterasu avant d'aller rassembler en vitesse ses affaires tout en parlant avec son hôte et amie qui insista pour la raccompagner auprès des deux cadres de son frère. Ceux-ci ronchonnèrent un peu face au retard de la blonde qui avait annoncé dix minutes d'attente, mais un simple sourire et quelques remerciements de Rouge pour être venue récupérer l'adolescente suffit à les apaiser.

Les adieux furent assez courts et la blonde fixa longuement la silhouette de l'ile où elle avait séjourné disparaitre au loin avant de s'enquirent de la destination de leur embarcation quand elle entendit le nom de Loguetown et Roger dans une même phrase alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment s'emparait d'elle. Et la réponse qui suivit lui donna raison :

\- Gold Roger s'est fait attraper il y a quelques temps et va être exécuté sur la place principale de l'ile où il est né dans peu de temps.

Les subordonnés de Doflamingo ne comprirent pas la réaction de la sœur de ce dernier et ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme était devenue livide en se tournant vers l'ile qu'ils venaient quitter. Amaterasu pensa au désespoir qu'allait ressentir son amie en apprenant la nouvelle et ne put se retenir de déclarer :

\- Diamante, Trebol, merci d'être prêt à mourir pour que Nii-sama réalise son rêve… Merci d'être là pour lui quand je ne suis qu'une source de problèmes…

Les deux cadres de la Don Quichotte Family restèrent sans réaction face à cette phrase qui, pour eux, n'avait aucune raison d'être dite à cet instant, mais une certaine fierté et reconnaissance s'alluma dans leurs yeux. Pourtant, ils ne dirent rien en retour et le trajet jusque Loguetown se passa dans un silence quasiment total.

Quand, après quelques semaines de voyage, la vue de la ville où devait se dérouler l'exécution du Kaizokou Ou fut en vue, la dernière Don Quichotte sentit un mélange de peur, d'excitation, de tristesse et d'impuissance monter en elle. Les deux premiers sentiments étaient en lien avec les retrouvailles proches avec son frère ainé, les deux derniers se manifestaient à cause de la prochaine exécution de Gol D. Roger, l'amant de son unique véritable amie.

Dès que le petit bateau qui l'avait transportée en compagnie des deux subordonnés du flamant rose fut accosté, ses deux accompagnateurs lui firent signe de les suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans rouspéter. Ils marchèrent un petit quart d'heure dans les rues malfamées de la ville et finirent par parvenir dans une auberge qui ne semblait pas trop miteuse pour le quartier où ils se trouvaient. Il suffit d'un coup d'œil de la blonde pour repérer son frère grâce au manteau de ce dernier et elle se dirigea immédiatement dans sa direction, sans attendre ses deux chaperons.

\- Nii-sama, salua doucement Amaterasu en tâchant de masquer sa nervosité.

\- Tu es en retard, Ama, gronda Doflamingo en prenant la bouteille qui se trouvait devant lui pour la finir directement au goulot.

Il ne fallut que cette action-là de la part du blondin pour que celle à la chevelure soleil comprenne qu'il était complètement saoul et de mauvaise humeur. Cependant, le jeune homme lui fit juste signe de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui avant de demander à Trebol et Diamante :

\- Alors ? C'était vrai pour la barque ?

\- Elle n'aurait pas pu faire un mètre sur l'eau tellement l'état de sa barque était déplorable, Doffy, répondit le cadre de carreau en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

\- Béhéhéhé. Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, confirma celui de trèfle en faisant de même à côté du dernier.

\- Je vois… souffla le blond.

Puis, se tournant vers sa sœur, il se pencha et ravit ses lèvres par intermittence en murmurant :

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Ama. Mon Ama à moi.

L'adolescente hésita un instant avant de lui rendre légèrement la marque d'affection, puis elle s'écarta de lui et demanda timidement :

\- Est-ce que je peux aller me coucher ? Je suis fatiguée après le voyage depuis Baterilla.

Doflamingo sembla chercher un instant la signification de la phrase de sa sœur avant de sourire de sa manière si particulière en se levant.

\- Viens. Je vais te montrer notre chambre, Ama, souffla l'homme avant de chanceler en direction des escaliers.

Amaterasu prit son sac et lui emboita le pas en souhaitant la bonne nuit à tous les convives de la table de son frère avant de disparaitre dans l'ombre du couloir qui menait à l'étage des chambres à sa suite. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le Don Quichotte s'arrête devant une porte et fasse signe à la blonde d'entrer avant lui.

La pièce où pénétra la blondine était plutôt bien entretenue et propre, même si quelques affaires de son frère trainait à gauche et à droite. L'endroit n'était pas très spacieux, mais elle pouvait sans problème se mouvoir dans la pièce. Il y avait un coin salle de bain constitué d'un lavabo, d'une toilette et d'une douche dissimulés derrière un paravent. Et, pour finir, un lit double se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Tu m'as manqué, mon Ama, gronda doucement le blond en venant se coller à elle par derrière. J'ai cru devenir fou sans toi. Tous les soirs, je sentais ton absence à mes côtés, le froid que tu laisses quand tu t'en vas loin de moi, ajouta-t-il avec une note de désespoir dans la voix qui alarma légèrement sa sœur.

Soudainement, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, la pensée que Rouge allait perdre son amant lui traversa l'esprit et, mue par une pulsion désespérée, elle se retourna et s'accrocha à son ainé comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Surpris, Doflamingo plongea dans les yeux de celle que son père avait adoptée et vit une lueur de détresse qu'il ne comprit pas.

\- Ne… ne…

Amaterasu tenta de dire quelque chose, mais la peur qu'elle ressentait en pensant qu'elle pourrait perdre sa seule famille encore en vie et l'homme qu'elle aimait la terrifiait tellement qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à formuler ce qu'elle voulait dire. Alors elle fit disparaitre la distance entre elle et le flamant rose pour l'embrasser avec une telle passion, un tel amour que le blond sursauta avant de lui rendre son baiser avec autant d'ardeur.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que la jeune femme se retrouve allongée sur le matelas avec son frère adoptif sur elle. Leurs mains se baladaient allégrement sur le corps de l'autre en enlevant leur vêtements jusqu'à ce que le capitaine pirate n'immobilise son amante et lui demande d'une voix légèrement haletante :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Ama ?

Un peu perdue, la blonde repensa à cette accès de panique et frémit de peur en répondant :

\- Tu me promets de ne jamais mourir, Nii-sama ? Pas avant moi du moins.

Doflamingo resta un moment sans réaction avant d'arracher les sous-vêtements restant de sa sœur adoptive pour se plonger au plus profond d'elle en grognant :

\- Je te le promets, mon Ama. Je te le promets.

Puis il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient doux et profond qui fit immédiatement trembler de plaisir la blondine qui s'accrocha avec force au dos du jeune homme en elle. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le rythme accélère et que les deux amants ne commencent à gémir et s'embrasser pour étouffer les sons qui s'échappaient de leur bouche. Le jeune adulte tenait avec force les hanches de sa compagne et pilonnait à toute vitesse l'adolescente qui sentait monter en elle l'orgasme. Ce dernier finit par les emporter ensemble dans les étoiles avant que le blond ne s'effondre sur celle à la chevelure soleil où il murmura une dernière fois :

\- Je te le promets, mon Ama.

Puis il s'endormit, le sexe et l'alcool aillant eut raison de lui. Amaterasu se sentait un peu écrasée par la masse de son frère, mais ne fit rien pour le déplacer et se blottit même plus contre le corps qui recouvrait le sien en se débrouillant pour attraper la couverture et les recouvrir tous les deux avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée à son tour.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme se tenait à côté de son ainé et fixait avec respect et tristesse l'homme qui remontait l'allée qui se trouvait au centre de la place centrale de l'ile de Loguetown, où un immense échafaud avait été construit pour l'occasion macabre de son exécution. La fierté le calme que dégageait Gol D. Roger à cet instant impressionnait la blonde. Cet homme allait mourir et, pourtant, il semblait si serein.

La mort de cette figure de la piraterie secoua la jeune femme au plus profond d'elle-même, surtout quand elle sentit le regard du Kaizoku Ou se fixer sur elle lorsqu'il déclara sa dernière phrase, sa dernière volonté :

\- Mon trésor ? Je vous le laisse, si vous voulez. Trouvez-le ! Je l'ai laissé quelque part dans ce monde !

Si cette phrase provoqua un mouvement soudain et brusque de la part de la majorité des pirates qui se trouvaient dans la foule, elle serra la poitrine de la jeune Don Quichotte qui, contrairement à énormément de personne, se mit légèrement au garde à vous et posa son poing au niveau de son cœur et regardant fixement celui qui avait été le plus grand homme de cette ère.

Ce que personne ne vit et n'entendit jamais, à part Garp qui se trouvait juste de lui pour cette mise à mort, ce fut le sourire du condamné et le léger merci qui fut soufflé…

* * *

Voilà ^^

J'espère que cela vous à plus et que je vous retrouverai pour le prochain omake que j'écrirai, si j'en écrit...

A la prochaine fois, chers lecteurs. Et que l'inspiration soit avec vous et votre plume, écrivains !


	12. Prologue Partie 2

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

J'ai l'immense satisfaction de vous annoncer que j'ai enfin fini la rédaction de la deuxième partie de cette fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première !

Comme d'habitude, One Piece appartien à Eiichiro Oda.

Et un tout grand merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi toute la première partie et pour l'omake. J'espère vous retrouver pour cette deuxième partie ^^

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **KinderSa :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ^^ L'idée que tu me propose est très intéressante et me semble vachement amusante XD Je vais peut-être l'écrire, mais je ne sais pas quand.

 **sainte sharlia :** Salut ^^ Merci pour tes commentaires et ton suivi depuis le début de cette fiction ! Et je te rassure, je ne vous ai pas oubliés ! Comment aurais-je pu ?! C'est juste que j'ai été fort occupée ces derniers temps... Et que je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de poster quoique ce soit avec les cours et mon stage. Mais je suis de retour avec la deuxième partie !

 **Tjdnqbdqlq :** Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que cette suite va te plaire ^^

* * *

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

 **Partie 2**

 **Prologue**

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la guerre des sommets et l'arrivée d'Amaterasu sur Amazon Lily. Deux longues années d'entrainement et de découvertes sur elle-même. Elle avait découvert plusieurs informations qui la concernaient et qui l'avaient choquée. Par exemple, elle avait appris que, contrairement à ses frères adoptifs, elle avait toujours le titre de Tenryuubito et que, comme elle n'était pas une Don Quichotte de naissance, mais une Kie, elle avait conservé le titre de ses parents biologiques. Cette information avait créé des dissensions entre elle et la reine de l'ile de femmes, mais elle avait utilisé son nouveau statut pour renforcer la sécurité autour de la terre des Amazones et avait fini par tisser une amitié très forte avec les trois sœurs Boa malgré son statut.

\- Amaterasu-san, Anee-sama te demande.

La voix de Sandersonia tira la Don Quichotte par adoption de ce qu'elle était en train de faire en pensant à tout ce qui avait changé après cette guerre qui lui avait couté celui qui était comme un père pour elle. Pour demander si la sœur aux cheveux verts de l'Impératrice savait pourquoi elle était convoquée, elle releva le visage et haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle te veut, mais cela a l'air urgent vu qu'elle tirait une tête jusque par terre, répondit la verte à sa question muette.

Un soupir échappa à la blonde qui se redressa, boucha la fiole d'encre qu'elle était en train d'utiliser et sortit de la pièce à la suite de l'Amazone au fruit de l'anaconda en silence. Quand Hancock avait un visage sombre, c'était souvent en rapport avec le gouvernement et les réunions de Shichibukai. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux femmes pour traverser le palais jusqu'à la chambre de la reine de l'ile.

\- Que puis-je pour toi, Han-chan ? demanda d'emblée Amaterasu en entrant dans la pièce où se tenait la plus belle femme du monde sans même frapper.

Pour lui répondre, la noire de cheveux lui tendit une enveloppe avec le sigle de gouvernement et de la Marine. Une lettre de convocation, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Comprenant le problème, la sœur de Doflamingo ouvrit la lettre et en lut rapidement le contenu avant de laisser tomber la feuille par terre en sifflant d'énervement face aux menaces que contenait la missive.

\- Demande pour emmener quelqu'un de confiance avec toi pour cette réunion. En toute logique, ils ne pourront pas te le refuser après tout ce que tu as fait pour eux en tant que Capitaine Corsaire depuis le début, cracha la blondine en regardant le message de l'association mondiale comme s'il allait lui bondir au visage.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Hancock hocha de la tête et lui demanda :

\- S'ils acceptent, tu voudras bien m'accompagner ?

Amaterasu se figea face à la demande de son amie et pensa au risque fortement élevé de croiser son ainé à la réunion qui devait avoir lieu. Puis elle sourit et accepta en disant :

\- Si je peux porter un masque et me teindre les cheveux temporairement pour utiliser mon autre identité, il n'y a pas de problème.

Ce qui avait le plus changer en elle pendant son entrainement, c'était tout ce qui concernait son ainé. Elle avait passé de très longs moments à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la mort de son père adoptif de la famille Don Quichotte jusqu'à la guerre de Marineford et elle avait décidé de voir ce que Doflamingo attendait réellement d'elle. Et comment le savoir autrement qu'en demandant au principal concerné sans qu'il ne sache qui elle était ? Bon, elle se doutait qu'il y avait plus que du physique, mais elle avait besoin de savoir pour pouvoir se débarrasser partiellement de toute cette peur et cette haine qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils me refuseraient cette requête, je suis importante pour eux après tout, ou sinon ils n'auraient pas cédé à ma demande d'il y a deux ans, sourit d'un air hautain la capitaine de l'équipage de Kujas.

\- Tu me tiendras au courant, s'il te plait. Je vais aller terminer la carte que j'étais en train de faire, rit Amaterasu en prenant congé de la femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

La blonde refit en sens inverse le chemin qu'elle avait fait pour parvenir à la chambre de l'impératrice depuis la bibliothèque et reprit son activité précédente. Pendant les deux années qui s'étaient écoulées, elle s'était aussi découvert une passion et un don pour tout ce qui touchait à la navigation et, avec l'aide à distance de Marco et des navigatrices de l'équipage ici, elle avait appris tout ce qu'elle devait savoir au minimum. Depuis, elle ne cessait de travailler pour s'améliorer et était devenue la navigatrice officielle d'Hancock même si toutes les femmes de l'ile savaient qu'elle quitterait bientôt l'équipage qu'elle avait intégré un an plus tôt.

Il ne lui fallut pas attendre longtemps pour avoir des nouvelles à propos de la réunion qui devait avoir lieu à Marijoie. Marigold arriva avec un sourire sombre pour lui annoncer que la demande d'accompagnement de son ainée avait été acceptée et que son faux nom avait été donné à la Marine pour la désigner : Yoruichi. En effet, pour pouvoir naviguer avec les Kujas sans voir débarquer le gouvernement ou un de ses frères, elle s'était, avec l'aide de sa capitaine actuelle, inventée une fausse identité.

\- Parfait. Je me teindrai les cheveux demain, juste avant de partir pour cette ville répugnante, déclara d'un air presque désintéressé la blonde.

\- Tu es nerveuse à propos de cette réunion, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la Boa aux cheveux roux qui avait appris, comme ses deux sœurs, à lire au travers du masque qu'abordait la cadette des Don Quichotte.

Amaterasu resta si longtemps silencieuse que celle au fruit du serpent crut qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse, puis elle déclara d'une voix très légèrement incertaine :

\- Je ne sais si je suis excitée ou effrayée d'assister à cette réunion. Je vais me retrouver proche d'un homme qui veut très certainement ma mort pour l'avoir empêché de tuer le fils de Gol D. Roger, mon frère ainé qui m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs et envers lequel j'ai, pas que je l'ai pardonné pour ce qu'il m'a fait, décidé de ne plus prendre en compte, de passer outre tout ce qu'il m'a fait. De plus, mon autre frère est peut-être là-bas aussi et, lui et mon frère ainé, risquent de me reconnaitre ce que je préfèrerais éviter. Il va donc falloir que je la joue finement quand nous serons à cette réunion.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Marigold lui souhaita juste bonne chance avant de partir faire ce qu'elle devait faire sans un mot de plus, laissant la Don Quichotte seule face à sa carte. C'est dans un moment comme celui-ci qu'elle aurait voulu contacter Marco, mais ce dernier était enfin en couple avec celui qu'il aimait et devait encore régler tous les problèmes liés aux alliés qui n'acceptaient pas que le fils du Kaizoku Ou soit dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche alors qu'ils avaient tous adorés le jeune homme lorsqu'ils ignoraient l'identité de son père biologique. Il y avait aussi toutes les attaques qui pleuvaient depuis deux ans sur le territoire de l'équipage, depuis la mort de l'homme qui avait été le plus fort du monde.

C'est à ce moment-là, comme si ses pensées avaient été entendues, que son escargophone personnel sonna. Elle décrocha sans attendre et dit joyeusement :

\- Moshi moshi. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Salut, Marraine. C'est Ace, se déclina joyeusement son interlocuteur en souriant de toutes ses dents comme le montrait le petit den den mushi.

\- Ace ! Quelle joie de t'entendre. Comment vas-tu ? demanda la blonde agréablement surprise d'avoir le jeune homme en communication.

\- Très bien. L'équipage a enfin réglé tous les débats à propos de ma présence dans l'équipage avec les alliés, lui apprit Portgas d'une voix toute excitée.

\- Vu ton humeur, tout c'est bien arrangé.

\- Bien vu. A vrai dire, ils se sont tous excusés en me disant qu'ils n'auraient pas dû réagir comme ils l'ont fait vu qu'ils me connaissaient depuis des années et qu'ils avaient largement eu le temps de me connaitre et de savoir que je n'étais pas mon père. Certains ont même pleuré tellement ils s'en voulaient de m'avoir tourné le dos pour quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas contrôler.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Ah au fait, Marco voulait te parler. Je te le passe. Au revoir, Marraine.

\- Bye, Ace. Et ne fais pas trop de conneries.

\- Bonjour, Amaterasu, salua une nouvelle voix alors que l'escargophone prenait un air blasé et fatigué qui montrait que son interlocuteur avait changé.

\- Yep, Marco. Je pensais justement à toi parce que je suis dans la merde et que je voulais de demander conseil sans pour autant t'appeler parce que je ne voulais pas te déranger. Tu vas bien ? ria la Don Quichotte.

\- Je vais très bien et toi, yoi ?

\- Je vais bien aussi. Je suis juste perdue face à une réunion qui va avoir lieu à Mariejoie et à laquelle je vais assister pour ne pas laisser Hancock y aller seule après ce qu'il s'est passé à la dernière où elle s'est faite menacée de manière plus perverse que d'habitude pour rester sous la coupe du gouvernement.

\- Je suppose que tu as prévu d'y aller sous ton autre identité, yoi ?

\- Bien entendu. Je ne crois pas que je survivrai ou pourrai quitter Mariejoie si j'y vais en tant que Don Quichotte Amaterasu. Ou alors la Marine et le gouvernement sont devenus vraiment indulgents et mon ainé est juste devenu subitement généreux et a décidé de me laisser être totalement libre de mes mouvements.

\- Tu oublies que désormais le gouvernement est à tes pieds grâce à ton nom de Kie, yoi.

Le dernier commentaire de Marco avait été dit en rigolant, mais Amaterasu fronça les sourcils à se rappel de ses origines nobles.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas ces _origines_ , Marco, ronchonna la Don Quichotte en faisant une moue boudeuse qui fit rire le nouveau capitaine des Shirohige Kaizoku.

\- Je sais que tu sauras quoi faire pour t'en sortir, Ama. Tu trouves toujours un moyen de parvenir à tes fins, yoi. Si tu ne veux pas être reconnue, je suis sûr que tu ne le seras pas, déclara le blond avec son flegme habituel.

Seul un sourire étira les lèvres de la blonde avant qu'elle ne demande d'une voix taquine :

\- Et Tatch, comment va-t-il ?

\- Il va très bien. Même s'il se plaint souvent de maux de dos, sourit le phénix avec un sourire légèrement lubrique.

\- Le pauvre… Ne le casse pas en deux, hein. Je sais à quel point tu peux être vachement bestial.

Face à l'air boudeur de l'ancien second de Shirohige, Amaterasu rigola franchement avant de raccrocher après lui avoir demandé de passer son bonjour à tous les commandants et ceux qu'elle connaissait. Cette discussion avec son filleul et Marco l'avait apaisée et c'est calmement qu'elle termina la carte sur laquelle elle travaillait depuis trois jours. Elle mit la feuille sécher avec application et sourit en revoyant son ancien amant lorsqu'il travaillait sur ses cartes. Le navigateur en chef et capitaine du nouveau Moby Dick avait toujours eu cette lueur passionnée dans les yeux lorsqu'il parlait de navigation ou qu'il travaillait sur quoique ce soit qui était en rapport avec. La blonde se demandait même si ce n'est pas lui qui avait réveillé cette passion en elle.

Une fois tout son nécessaire de dessin et de traçage rangé et nettoyé, elle releva la tête et constata qu'il était presque l'heure du souper. Elle n'avait vraiment pas vu le temps passé tant elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Un soupir lui échappa lorsque son ventre gronda pour signaler qu'il était temps de le remplir. Seulement, elle se figea en entendant _ce_ den den mushi sonner. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-ci et, surtout, de _là-bas_ ?

\- Moshi moshi, salua-t-elle froidement.

\- Amaterasu-chan. Vous décrochez enfin. Cela fait trois jours que nous essayons de vous joindre, lui répondit d'une voix calme une voix qui lui hérissa les poils tant elle respirait la suffisance et le mépris.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que le chef de famille d'une des branches principales me veut ? siffla la blonde en fermant totalement son visage.

\- Nous nous sommes proposés pour vous annoncer que votre demande d'autorisation d'accéder aux archives sur votre famille de naissance vous a été accordée, sourit de manière perfide et calculatrice avant d'ajouter :

\- Cela mérite bien des remerciements, n'est-ce pas ?

Le dégout tordit les tripes de la blonde avant qu'elle ne sourît d'une manière qui fit légèrement paniqué son interlocuteur en disant :

\- Merci d'avoir pris la peine de me prévenir. Il me semble qu'en échange de cette information, je peux bien oublier quelques temps le fait que votre fils ait tenté de violer ma personne et de salir votre nom par la même occasion. Le respect entre nous est sacré après tout, n'est-ce pas Saint Rooswald ?

En voyant l'escargophone pâlir, Amaterasu sut directement qu'elle avait gagné ce combat verbal haut la main. Il ne fallait pas croire que parce qu'elle était une Tenryuubito, elle était respectée par ses _semblables._ Au contraire, ceux-ci la regardait de haut et la méprisait pour avoir grandi loin de la cité sainte avec des déchu et de n'avoir jamais rien fait pour revenir parmi eux, même après avoir appris qu'elle avait toujours son titre en mettant en avant qu'elle voulait voir ce monde _inférieur_ pour le découvrir sans entrave. Elle avait d'ailleurs été surprise en apprenant que le Gorosei avait refusé la demande des autres Nobles Mondiaux de lui retirer son titre pour une raison qu'elle ne saurait jamais.

\- Je passerai dans peu de temps. Si jamais une certaine Yoruichi se présente, laissez-la passer. Elle ne touchera à rien d'autre que ce qui me concerne, déclara la Don Quichotte en souriant d'un air faussement sympathique avant de raccrocher.

Cette nouvelle ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Elle se rua vers la table qu'elle venait de quitter, sortit un plume et prit quelque minutes à rédiger une lettre de laisser passer en son nom pour l'accès aux archives pour sa deuxième identité, car elle avait annoncé au Gorosei qu'elle refusait de venir plus que nécessaire à Mariejoie après avoir vécu plus ou moins librement pendant des années. Et on lui avait accordé sa demande sans trop rouspéter à son grand étonnement, mais elle avait rapidement compris que c'était pour la protéger en partie des manipulations des autres Dragons Célestes qui voyaient en elle une proie facile. Sauf qu'ils étaient tombés des nues quand un de leurs pièges s'était retourné contre eux.

Elle devait admettre qu'au niveau des coups tordus, elle avait eu un maitre en la matière pendant des années auprès d'elle pour apprendre. Doflamingo aurait pu s'en problème avoir un diplôme en étant premier de sa promotion si des études attestées avaient lieu pour apprendre cela à des élèves dans une classe. Alors forcément, elle avait développé une certaine connaissance dans tous ces plans tordus pour coincer quelqu'un à vous donner ce que vous souhaitez et sans que la personne en question ne devine que ce n'était pas de sa propre volonté qu'elle vous cédait ce que vous vouliez.

Après un moment perdue dans ses pensées, Amaterasu regarda à nouveau l'heure et s'élança à toute vitesse pour ne pas arriver en retard au souper. Une des règles de l'ile des femmes était que tout le monde mangeait en même temps et que les retardataires n'avaient pas le droit de prendre part au repas. C'est essoufflée, mais pile à l'heure, que la blonde arriva dans la salle à manger où elle entra comme si elle ne venait pas de piquer un sprint depuis la bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans le palais à la cantine qui se trouvait au milieu à la place centrale de la ville kuja. Personne ne fit de commentaire sur sa respiration anormalement rapide car deux autres jeunes femmes arrivèrent derrière elle en s'excusant bruyamment d'arriver à la dernière minute, ce dont profita la Don Quichotte pour aller s'asseoir discrètement à sa place attitrée à la table de l'Impératrice.

\- Puis-je savoir la raison de ton arrivée si tardive et peu calme ? demanda Hancock avec un sourire amusé.

\- Un appel que j'attendais avec impatience, mais que je redoutais tout autant, lui répondit de manière évasive la noiraude.

Cependant, cette dernière comprit de quoi il en retournait vu que son amie lui avait parlé de l'autorisation qu'elle voulait obtenir pour avoir l'accès aux archives qui la concernait pour en apprendre plus sur elle et son passé, ainsi que sa famille de sang. La capitaine pirate lui sourit doucement et lui dit sur un ton tout aussi affectueux que c'était une bonne chose pour elle. Puis le repas commença et se déroula sans encombre dans la joie et la bonne humeur, malgré le départ prévu pour le lendemain de la reine de l'ile des femmes.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue.

J'espère qu'il vous plait et que cela vous donne envie de lire la suite ^^

Il y a certainement des fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse fortement. N'hésitez pas à me les communiquer si vous en voyez.

Je vais reprendre le rythme de publication de la première partie, c'est-à-dire tous les samedis une semaine sur deux à partir du samedi 9 avril.

Cependant, il se peut que je poste un petit omake entre certains chapitres, mais c'est vraiment si j'ai le temps et l'inspiration pour les écrire.

Donc, à dans deux semaines et je vous souhaite de magnifiques vacances de Pâques pour ceux qui sont déjà en vacances et je le souhaite à l'avance pour ceux qui ne le sont pas encore. Et pour ceux qui n'en ont pas, je vous souhaite une bonne et bon courage !

A dans deux semaines ^^


	13. Omake 2

Salut tout le monde,

En fouillant dans mon ordinateur, j'ai retrouvé ce mini omake que je pensais avoir posté...

Il est vraiment court et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant que l'autre ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Deuxième Omake**

Amaterasu abattit sa lame avec force, même si elle se retenait de frapper au maximum qu'elle pouvait, alors que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face parait chacune de ses attaques avec plus ou moins de difficulté selon l'angle et la vitesse de frappe de la blonde. Son opposant tint encore cinq minutes avant de s'effondrer en gémissant :

\- Je n'en peux plus, Kaa-san… ça fait trois heures qu'on s'entraine et mes bras sont en compote…

\- Tu m'as demandé de t'entrainer, alors cesse de geindre. Dis-toi que lors d'un vrai combat, une pression psychologique s'ajoute à la difficulté des combats. Certaines personnes se sont fait avoir par négligence, se disant que seule l'endurance pour trois bonnes heures les sauverait. Il est hors de question que je te laisse prendre la mer tant que tu ne seras pas capable de tenir cinq heures d'entrainement contre moi, soupira la femme en remettant son épée au fourreau avant de tendre une main à celui qui respirait difficilement au sol. Heureusement que Diamante t'avait déjà appris les bases et que ton endurance avait déjà été travaillée, Law, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard sévère sur le jeune Trafalgar qui fronça les sourcils et grogna :

\- Je te signale que je suis toujours en convalescence. J'ai beau avoir effectué l'opération contre le saturnisme il y a plus de dix mois, mon corps récupère encore. En plus, Cora-san m'entraine avec mon fruit du démon pendant toute la matinée. Il me semble que mon endurance n'est pas mal, non ?

Un sourire tordu prit place sur ces lèvres alors qu'il pensait avoir cloué le bec de celle qui l'avait adopté, mais cette dernière lui répliqua simplement :

\- On va se pencher sur la technique et la puissance de tes attaques alors. Je demanderai à Rossinante de se montrer plus rigoureux aussi, puisque ton niveau est meilleur que ce que nous semblons penser.

Le sourire provocateur du noiraud disparut et il s'écria :

\- Mais t'es malade ?! Je crève suffisamment comme cela pour l'instant, viens pas m'achever !

Le regard de l'ancienne Dragon Céleste s'assombrit un instant, faisant frémir Law, avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire et ne lâche en lui caressant affectueusement la tête :

\- J'adore te voir perdre ton expression provocatrice et sûre de soi. Allez, on rentre. Il faut que je prépare le souper et il commence à faire noir. En plus, Rossinante ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer de sa chasse aux infos…

Ils rentrèrent ensuite tous les deux dans une maison de taille respectable qu'ils avaient retapée pendant plus d'un an pour parvenir à l'agréable habitation qui les abritait sur l'ile hivernale où ils s'étaient réfugiés après leur fuite de la Don Quichotte Family. La vie était simple et douce malgré le climat rude de l'endroit et l'entrainement que devait surmonter Law pour maitriser son Akuma no Mi et améliorer sa technique à l'épée. Oui, la vie n'était pas facile, mais cela leur convenait parfaitement.

* * *

Voilà ^^

Vraiment court, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en imaginant la tête de Law quand elle annonce qu'elle va augmenter son entrainement après qu'il se comporte de manière super sûre de lui XD

A dans deux semaines si je n'ai rien à poster entre temps !


	14. II Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

Comme je l'avais annoncé, voici le deuxième chapitre.

Cependant, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas eu un seul commentaire pour le prologue et l'Omake juste avant alors je ne sais pas si ça vous plait toujours...

Enfin, vu comme vous avez dû attendre pour avoir la deuxième partie, je ne vais pas me plaindre plus longtemps et je vais vous laisser lire le deuxième chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Amaterasu vérifia une dernière fois que son masque était bien en place et que sa teinture n'avait pas de bavure ou de mèche blonde qui avait échappé à son travail minutieux, puis elle prit une profonde inspiration et sortit sur le pont du navire du gouvernement qui était venue la chercher avec Hancock pour aller jusqu'à Mariejoie trois jours plus tôt. Tous les hommes à l'extérieur se tournèrent vers elle avant de regarder à nouveau l'Impératrice pirate qui fixait la gigantesque barrière de terre et de roche rouge qui séparait le monde en deux. La Red Line était vraiment immense et impressionnante constata une nouvelle fois la blonde désormais noire de cheveux.

\- Han-chan ! gazouilla d'une voix anormalement joyeuse la Don Quichotte en se glissant dans la peau de sa couverture.

\- Te voilà enfin, Yoruichi, la salua chaleureusement la capitaine kuja en se tournant quelques secondes vers elle avant de se reconcentrer devant elle.

\- Dis, dis, Han-chan. J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit et j'ai eu peur, gémit la teintée en s'asseyant sur la rambarde à côté de la reine d'Amazone Lily.

\- Oh, et de quoi parlait-il, ce cauchemar ? demanda d'un air préoccupé la noiraude alors que ses yeux brillaient d'amusement face au cinéma de son amie qui lui répondit :

\- Que les méchants messieurs qui te regardent nous séparaient pour toujours ! chouina d'une voix désespérée la fausse noire en montrant du doigts les « coupables ».

La Boa se retint d'éclater de rire et se tourna avec un air sévère vers ceux qui ne cessaient de la dévorer des yeux et siffla en prenant sa posture de « Je vous regarde de tellement haut que je ne vous vois plus » :

\- Dégagez de ma vue ! Vous faites pleurer ma navigatrice, sales hommes !

Aussitôt ordonné, aussitôt exécuté. Tous les hommes, excepté le vice-amiral qui les accompagnait, s'enfuirent rapidement avec des cœurs dans les yeux pour ne pas contrarier la plus belle femme du monde. Le gradé soupira d'ailleurs de désespoir de voir ses subordonnés obéir ainsi à la Shichibukai. Il vint d'ailleurs près des deux femmes pour grogner d'une voix peu amène :

\- Puis-je savoir comment nous allons manœuvrer le bateau si jamais une tempête se déclare, maintenant que tous mes hommes sont partis se terrer loin de vous ?

\- Il n'y a pas de risque de tempête immédiat et, si cela devait arriver, je pense que vous hommes ont quand même un minimum d'esprit pour revenir sur le pont pour diriger le navire à bon port. Mais pour les dix prochaines minutes, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à la montée de la Red Line, il n'y a pas besoin d'eux et de leurs yeux baladeurs, lui répondit d'une voix devenue glaciale la sœur de Doflamingo en tournant son visage masqué vers le seul représentant mâle encore sur le pont.

Le vice-amiral frémit face au changement de comportement soudain de l'accompagnatrice de la seule femme Capitaine Corsaire. Un instant elle était douce et enfantine, puis glaciale et si adulte qu'il ne savait jamais comment se comporter en sa présence. Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à les convaincre de faire revenir ses hommes sur le pont, il alla se poster plus loin pour pouvoir les surveiller sans pour autant les déranger, sachant que l'Impératrice serpent pouvait être impitoyable dans certaines situations. Les deux femmes en profitèrent pour parler organisation, car Amaterasu avait prévu de s'absenter les quatre heures de la matinée qu'il resterait après leur arrivée à la ville sainte pour aller consulter les archives avant retrouver son amie et supérieure lors du repas de midi. La réunion n'aurait lieu de vers deux heures de l'après-midi.

\- Je refuse de me balader seule dans cette ville immonde. Je vais attendre comme d'habitude sur le bateau jusqu'à l'heure du diner, que je ne peux décemment pas rater, et nous irons manger ensemble. Enfin, je mangerais et tu feras croire que tu n'as pas faim, n'est-ce pas ?

La dernière phrase d'Hancock avait été dite avec amusement et un clin d'œil moqueur ce qui fit naitre une lueur boudeuse dans les yeux de son amie, la seule partie du visage qu'elle pouvait apercevoir grâce au masque que la blonde teintée portait.

\- J'ai pris de quoi grignoter pour dans la salle des archives, je ne tiens pas à avoir mon ventre qui gronde en pleine réunion, ce serait trop la honte… bougonna la fausse noire en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- En fait, je ne te l'ai pas encore dis, mais j'aime beaucoup ces vêtements. Ils te vont très bien, complimenta la capitaine pirate en regardant attentivement les habits entièrement noirs de sa navigatrice.

Son style n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le style kuja, mais donnait vraiment bien sur le corps de la blonde. Le haut était un top à bretelles et dont la moitié inférieur était en dentelle ce qui laissait très légèrement entrevoir la queue du dragon tatoué dans son dos enroulée autour de son nombril. Des mitaines en cuir montant jusqu'à la moitié de ses biceps couvraient ses avant-bras. Un pantalon moulant de la même matière que les gants sans doigts lui servaient de bas. Ses pieds étaient enfermés dans des bottes à talons d'une quinzaine de centimètres et semelles compensées de plus ou moins le même nombre de dixième de décimètre (en gros, des centimètres) qui s'arrêtaient trente millimètres sous les genoux. Des attaches d'argents fort stylisées décoraient le cuir qui recouvrait les mollets et les chevilles de la blonde. Pour finir, une cape à la mode kuja recouvrait les épaules de la femme et était retenue par une broche d'argent qui représentait son tatouage. Elle avait aussi son épée dans le dos, mais, pour éviter qu'elle ne soit reconnue, la lame était enroulée dans un drap noir de manière à être enlevé très facilement et rapidement en cas de besoin.

\- Merci, Han-chan.

La voix de la Don Quichotte était chaleureuse à l'adresse de son amie, puis, devint glaciale quand elle dit à l'adresse du vice-amiral :

\- Vous feriez bien de rappeler vos hommes maintenant et qu'ils se tiennent près. Les courants vont devenir capricieux dans très peu de temps.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tout le monde se mit en place et, sans que personne ne rouspète contre, Amaterasu guida de manière efficace les hommes de la Marine. Ses indications étaient claires et précises et ses homologues marins ne virent rien à redire à ce qu'elle criait avec force, comme si elle faisait tous les jours face à cette montée pour accéder à la ville sainte. Ce ne fut qu'une fois au sommet qu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait pris toutes les opérations en mains, alors elle s'excusa auprès des autres navigateurs en leur disant qu'elle avait agi d'instinct. Cependant, elle ne se fit pas prier pour comprendre qu'on ne lui en voulait pas et alla rejoindre sa supérieure dans la chambre qu'elles avaient partagée pour le voyage pour lui annoncer qu'elle partait pour les archives.

C'est extrêmement discrète que la masquée traversa le pont pour se glisser sur le quai et disparaitre dans les rues de Mariejoie jusqu'à sa destination où elle donna la lettre qu'elle avait rédigé et montra son insigne comme preuve que Yoruichi était ici « à la place » de Don Quichotte Amaterasu pour l'accès aux archives sur les Kie et les Don Quichotte. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se défaire de la surveillance de l'homme du gouvernement quand il vit avec quelle attention elle prenait les documents, les feuilletaient et les remettaient à leur place. Elle demanda juste poliment qu'on la prévienne quand il serait midi pile, si ça ne dérangeait pas trop, lorsque le fonctionnaire la prévint qu'il la laissait seule.

Amaterasu attendit qu'il soit suffisamment loin pour enlever son masque après s'être assurée que le seul den den mushi de surveillance de la pièce était bien celui qui se trouvait dans son dos et qui fixait la porte sans bouger. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver des objets intéressants, comme les journaux de famille des Kie et des Don Quichottes qu'elle posa sur une pile distincte après les avoir feuilletés et un coffre qu'elle parvint à ouvrir grâce aux instructions que son père avait laissé sous forme de note pour découvrir un Akuma no Mi noir avec des lignes bleues qui lui rappelèrent quelque chose sans qu'elle ne parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus. Alors elle fouilla plus profondément dans les papiers qui l'entouraient et finit par découvrir ce qu'était le fruit qu'elle avait devant elle, mais aussi un autre document officiel qui la fit pâlir. C'était un contrat de fiançailles entre sa famille de sang et adoptive qui la concernait elle… et Doflamingo.

\- Merde… jura-t-elle tout bas en sortant deux alliances en or blanc d'une enveloppe qui était fixée au document et, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle glissa les deux anneaux dans une petite bourse qu'elle sortit de son sac avant de la ranger en vitesse.

Elle remit le contrat à sa place rapidement et regarda à nouveau la fiche du fruit du démon qu'elle avait toujours avec elle. Devant elle se trouvait le Ryuu Ryuu no Mi, le fruit du dragon, rien que ça. Quelle ironie cela devait être pour les Tenryuubito que le fruit qui les représente se trouve être l'héritage d'une famille secondaire. Pendant quelques minutes, Amaterasu pesa le pour et le contre avant de prendre le fruit démoniaque et de le manger en vitesse. Le gout était infâme, mais il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse ici à la portée de ces crétins imbus d'eux-mêmes même si elle savait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir ouvrir le coffre dans lequel était entreposé l'objet en question. Elle glissa ensuite les deux journaux de famille dans son sac et rangea tous les documents qu'elle avait sortis en mangeant rapidement son diner et en surveillant les alentours à l'aide de son Kenbunshoku no Haki. Elle termina de remettre le dernier document en place au moment où l'homme qui l'avait accompagnée au début entra dans la pièce pour la ramener à l'entrée où elle disparut aussitôt dans les rues pour revenir au port et aller chercher Hancock pour aller au repas obligatoire d'avant réunion.

\- Han-chan, c'est l'heure ! chantonna la blonde teintée en ouvrant la porte de la chambre sans frapper, faisant violemment sursauter son amie qui lui hurla qu'elle aurait pu s'annoncer avant de rentrer comme une sauvage dans la pièce.

Cependant, il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'Impératrice serpent pour se calmer et lui demander si elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle voulait dans les archives. La réponse la surprit et la fit sourire avec amusement : « Et même plus encore ». Les deux femmes descendirent alors du navire sans même accorder un regard aux marines qui les avaient menées à bon port et les ramèneraient par après chez elles.

Le trajet jusqu'au bâtiment réservé aux Shichibukai ne fut pas long et les deux noiraudes arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle à manger où Amaterasu eut la désagréable surprise de ne pas trouver une personne de sa connaissance, mais trois. Doflamingo, bien entendu, mais Corazon et Law se trouvaient aussi dans la pièce. Autant dire que la tension était à son paroxysme quand elles entrèrent dans la pièce. D'ailleurs, vexée de ne pas avoir été mise au courant par son amie que son fils adoptif était devenu Capitaine Corsaire, la blonde teintée de noir gazouilla :

\- Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait un nouveau, Han-chan !

L'interpellée lui lança un regard assassin quand toute l'attention se tourna vers elle deux.

\- Fufufu. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait venir accompagner, ricana Doflamingo en laissant ses yeux se balader sur les courbes avantageuses des deux femmes.

\- Seulement Han-chan parce que voilà, répondit de manière très puérile l'ancienne blonde en tirant la langue sous son masque. Ne ne, le nouveau, tu as le poste depuis longtemps ? demanda Amaterasu en sautillant de manière un peu débile jusqu'à la chaise à côté du plus jeune de la pièce pour s'y asseoir.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à un regard assassin qui se mua en air choqué quand le noiraud reconnut les yeux bleus qu'il n'avait pas pu voir plutôt à cause de l'ombre que créait le masque. Cette réaction intrigua les deux autres hommes de la pièce, mais le sourire doux qui prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il répondait d'une voix douce les fit bruler de curiosité :

\- Depuis un peu moins d'un an, belle demoiselle.

\- So ka… souffla la Kie de naissance avant de se redresser brutalement pour se tourner vers la porte quand cette dernière s'ouvrit à nouveau, mais sur Taka no Me cette fois-ci.

Pour finir de mettre en place son image de personne complètement cruche et stupide, elle se tourna vers son amie et demanda :

\- Ne ne, Han-chan, tu crois qu'il voudra bien me signer un autographe si je lui demande ?

Cela figea tout le monde sur place et fit pousser un profond soupir de désespoir à la Boa qui se demandait si finalement, elle avait bien fait d'accepter que son amie joue ce rôle qu'elle avait inventé de toute pièce, mais elle se consola en voyant que tout le monde, à part le dernier Shichibukai en date, fixait la blonde devenue noire avec un air de profonde pitié. Personne ne se méfiait de celle au masque, elle passait pour une attardée mentale et cela serait à leur avantage jusqu'à ce que la couverture saute.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance plutôt lourde malgré les pitreries d'Amaterasu qui finit par se faire rabrouer sèchement par Mihawk qui ne supportait déjà pas les piques que se lançaient Law et Doflamingo habituellement, alors rajoutez une femme qui se comporte comme une enfant de cinq ans en plus. Ce fut trop pour le plus grand sabreur du monde qui se calma et se sentit _presque_ coupable quand la fausse noire alla dans un coin de la pièce en pleurnichant de manière désespérée qu'elle était persécutée par le _méchant faucon_ en serrant son sac contre elle. Malheureusement pour l'homme, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne soit de retour à table et ne recommence ses pitreries.

Autant dire que la fin du repas fut la bienvenue, mais, au grand désespoir de Taka no Me, Amaterasu les suivit en sautillant gaiement. Cependant, au grand étonnement de tous, la fausse noiraude sauta souplement sur la table de réunion, tourna le dos à tout le monde en s'asseyant en position du lotus et sortit un livret de son sac avant de se plonger dans sa lecture en disant :

\- Je vais être sage, c'est promis, Han-chan.

Un simple sourire lui répondit, mais la blonde était déjà plongée dans les lignes qui couvraient les pages d'écritures plus ou moins lisibles en fonction de la personne qui avait écrit. La Don Quichotte passa rapidement ce qui ne l'intéressait pas pour parvenir à la partie qui concernait son père dans le livre de sa famille de sang. Dès la première ligne l'émotion la prit à la gorge. Son père n'avait pas commencé à écrire avant sa naissance à elle, comme si sa vie n'avait pas eu d'importance avant qu'elle n'arrive dans ce monde.

 _« Année xxx, 21 mars,_

 _Aujourd'hui est certainement le plus beau jour de ma vie. Ma femme vient de me donner le plus beau des cadeaux, une petite fille qui répond au nom flamboyant d'Amaterasu. Je sais qu'elle aura un avenir plein d'aventures et d'embuches, mais elle les surmontera, j'en suis certain. Elle semble si petite et si fragile dans les bras de Thétis. Aussi blonde que sa mère avec les mêmes yeux bleus. Enfin, on n'est pas sûrs qu'elle va les garder bleus, mais je sens au fond de moi qu'elle va devenir le portrait craché de sa mère en grandissant, elle sera même encore plus belle parce que ma femme ne peux mettre au monde qu'un être parfait._

 _Je suis très certainement l'homme le plus heureux de la terre actuellement. Je laisse Thétis se reposer dans la chambre en silence, même si je n'arrive pas à quitter la pièce alors je passe le temps en écrivant pour la première fois dans ce cahier que mon père m'a confié à sa mort. Je n'ai pas écrit dedans plus tôt car cela ne me semblait pas nécessaire. Ah, un esclave vient de m'apprendre qu'Homing vient d'arriver avec ses deux fils et sa femme. Doflamingo, son ainé, trois ans et Rossinante, le cadet, a eu un an il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela. Je vais les accueillir._

 _La visite des Don Quichotte c'est très bien déroulé. Le petit Rossinante dormait dans les bras de sa mère, alors on ne l'a pas entendu du tout. Par contre, Doflamingo fixait avec fascination ma petit Ama-chérie. Il n'a rien dit de toute leur visite, mais ses yeux n'ont pas quitté une seule fois ma fille, comme s'il était hypnotisé par elle. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, mon petit bébé est tellement joli. »_

Amaterasu ne peut retenir un petit sourire attendri qui, heureusement, fut caché par son masque. Mais il n'échappa à personne qu'elle semblait s'amuser quand un petit rire lui échappa.

 _« Année xxx, 21 mars,_

 _Ma petite chérie a un an de plus et est devenue encore plus belle. Malgré la réticence de ma Thétis, nous avons conclu un contrat de fiançailles entre Doflamingo et ma petite princesse. En une année, le petit Doflamingo est devenu très attachée à elle, même s'il essaye de le cacher. Mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, il suffit que mon petit bébé pleure pour qu'il arrive en courant lorsque les Don Quichotte sont chez nous ou que nous sommes chez eux._

 _Voir l'ainé d'Homing avec Amaterasu dans les bras est vraiment un spectacle trop adorable. Il la couve du regard et ne laisse que ceux de la famille s'approcher d'elle après une inspection méticuleuse, comme s'il craignait qu'on la blesse ou qu'on la lui enlève. J'admets que ce côté possessif et surprotecteur me fait un peu peur et j'espère sérieusement que ce comportement va diminuer avec le temps. »_

La blonde tourna la page pour découvrir une photo où l'on voyait un Doflamingo de quatre ans avec un petit bébé blond qui tenait sa chemise en souriant de toutes ses dents. La scène était si adorable que l'air possessif et légèrement râleur du petit blondin ne la choqua pas plus que ça. Mais contrairement à son père lors de cette époque, elle savait que le côté exclusif de l'ainé des Don Quichotte avait pris plus d'ampleur comme l'adulte l'avait craint.

Après ces deux extraits, il y en avait quelques-uns qui racontaient des histoires similaires jusqu'au dernier qui lui fit froncer les sourcils et bouillonner de colère.

 _« Année xxx, 12 mars,_

 _Je ne suis pas rassuré depuis la discussion que j'ai eue avec Saint Roswald. Il ne cesse de me harceler pour que je rompe les fiançailles avec la famille Don Quichotte et il semble de plus en plus furieux des refus que je lui oppose. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment, mais il va faire quelque chose pour que les choses soit comme il le désire. J'ai peur pour Thétis et Amaterasu, si jamais il venait à s'en prendre à elles deux ?!_

 _Si Dieu existe en ce bas monde, qu'il protège mes deux amours pour que rien de grave ne leur arrive. J'ai déjà prévenu Homing que je soupçonnais Roswald de mettre tout en œuvre pour marier ma petite princesse avec son immonde fils Charles, alors j'ai remis mon testament à mon ami pour que, si jamais il nous arrive quelque chose, à Thétis et moi, que ma fille chérie lui soit confiée. »_

Le journal des Kie s'arrêtait là. Plus un seul mot, plus une seule tâche d'encre. Amaterasu savait déjà que trois jour plus tard, ses parents avaient été sauvagement assassinés par un autre Tenryuubito, mais Homing n'avait jamais voulu lui dire qui avait tué ses parents. Doflamingo avait refusé de lui avouer aussi et Rossinante ne l'avait jamais su non plus vu qu'il n'avait que trois ans lorsque cela c'était déroulé. La main légèrement tremblante, elle prit le carnet des Don Quichotte et survola rapidement tout ce qui ne la concernait pas, s'attarda sur les passages qui parlaient d'elle et lut attentivement tout ce qui concernait le meurtre de ses parents.

Seulement, elle fut tellement prise dans sa lecture qu'elle ne remarqua le grognement sombre qui sortit d'entre ses lèvres et la haine pure qu'elle commença à dégager quand elle découvrit le nom de l'assassin de ses parents. Grâce au livret des Kie, elle avait pu émettre l'hypothèse sans problème, mais elle avait désormais écrit noir sur blanc le nom de celui qui l'avait, de manière indirecte, condamnée à vivre tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

\- Y-Yoruichi ? l'appela une voix qu'elle reconnut rapidement et qui l'apaisa fortement.

\- Hai ? s'enquit d'une voix incertaine la fausse noire de cheveux en regardant son amie.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Hancock réellement inquiète, n'ayant plus vu une telle rage s'échapper de sa navigatrice depuis la mort de Shirohige, avant qu'elle ne prenne la décision de vivre à Amazone Lily pour devenir plus forte.

\- Je suis désolée pour ma saute d'humeur, Han-chan. Je vivais l'aventure avec le personnage principal et il vient de voir celle qu'il aime mourir sous ses yeux à cause d'un méchant pas beau, gazouilla-t-elle en rentrant sans problème à nouveau dans son personnage. Regarde, sourit-elle en faisant lire le passage à l'Impératrice pirate qui pâlit avant de lui prendre le livret de main pour le remettre rapidement dans le sac de la fausse noiraude en déclarant :

\- Je dirais à cette vieille folle de ne plus te donner de tels livres à lire. Ils ne sont vraiment, mais vraiment pas pour toi. Maintenant assieds-toi convenablement sur une chaise et écoute la réunion, s'il te plait.

Amaterasu ne fit pas d'histoire et fit ce qui lui était demandé, même si elle rouspéta un peu comme une enfant pour la forme et pour tenir le masque de Yoruichi en place. Cependant, elle remarqua vite fait que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce lui lançaient des regards méfiants à part Hancock et Law, qui l'avait reconnue lorsqu'il avait croisé ses yeux dans la salle à manger.

Le reste de la réunion se déroula sans incident notable et cela aurait pu finir sans problème si Akainu n'avait pas lâché froidement et avec mépris :

\- En tout cas Hancock, tu devrais sérieusement faire attention à toi. Ton comportement méprisant envers tous les représentants de la gente masculine va finir par t'attirer de sérieux ennuis.

\- Est-ce une menace envers ma capitaine ? siffla d'une voix glaciale celle aux cheveux teintés en se retournant vers l'homme et en portant la main à la garde de son épée.

\- Amaterasu, arrête ! hurla Hancock avant de porter ses mains à sa bouche avec un air horrifié. J-je suis d-désolée… j-je ne voulais p-pas… s'excusa-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Laisse, Han-chan. Ce n'est pas grave que cette identité saute. J'ai eu ce que je voulais, souffla Amaterasu en enlevant son masque. Allons-y, j'ai une dernière visite à rendre avant qu'on ne reparte, ajouta-t-elle en avançant vers la porte calmement, mais deux personnes lui barrèrent la route en vitesse.

\- Doflamingo, Rossinante… écartez-vous, s'il vous plait, demanda poliment la Don Quichotte avec une certaine méfiance qui n'échappa à personne.

\- Tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce tant que tu n'auras pas expliqué la raison de ta présence en ces lieux, Amaterasu, déclara calmement Rossinante en même temps que Doflamingo déclarait :

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse à nouveau disparaitre loin de moi !

Un lourd silence s'installa sur la pièce avant que la sœur des deux blonds ne soupire et n'aille s'asseoir sans faire d'histoire à la table de réunion où Akainu était resté assis comme si de rien n'était malgré la fumée qui démentait son attitude « Je me suis fait trompé par quelqu'un et ne l'aurais pas remarqué sans la bourde de quelqu'un d'autre ». Amaterasu l'en aurait _presque_ admiré, mais elle le haïssait pour avoir activement participé à la mort de Shirohige. N'ayant plus besoin de son masque, la cadette de la fratrie de décoloré le jeta sur la table et se mit dans une position qui semblait totalement décontractée, mais tout le monde comprit qu'au moindre mouvement menaçant, elle serait prête à se battre pour sa vie.

\- Laissez Han-chan partir, elle n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il va se dire après et je ne tiens pas à la mêler à toute cette merde. Tu peux partir sans moi, Han-chan. Je me débrouillerai pour partir d'ici, soupira la Kie de naissance. Ou prenez cette demande pour le caprice d'une Tenryuubito, ricana-t-elle ensuite en agitant son emblème avec désinvolture.

Presque tous les hommes de la pièce sursautèrent en voyant ce qu'elle tenait en main. Constatant rapidement le regard septique du Chien Rouge, un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la teintée qui déclara :

\- Je ne suis pas une Don Quichotte de naissance, mais une Kie ce qui fait que je possède toujours mon _titre._

La haine qu'exprima la femme en disant le dernier mot n'échappa à personne, surtout pas à Hancock qui se détendit et partit sans même attendre la réponse de l'amiral en chef qui ne tenta rien pour la retenir, trop concentré sur celle qui lui faisait face. Le masque qu'abordait désormais la blonde plus si blonde était neutre, mais ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat particulièrement mauvais alors qu'elle posait son regard sur l'homme tout de rouge vêtu. Doflamingo, Rossinante et Law ne l'avait jamais vue aussi hostile envers quelqu'un, pas même envers le premier après un des nombreux viols qu'il lui avait infligés.

\- Puis-je savoir la raison d'une telle haine envers moi ? s'enquit avec amusement Akainu, s'attendant à la voir exploser.

Cependant, un sourire joueur et un brin provocateur prit place sur les lèvres de la seule représentante de la gente féminine de la pièce quand elle lui répondit d'une voix mielleuse :

\- Je ne savais pas que les _chiens_ se posaient ce genre de question. Il me semblait plutôt qu'ils faisaient ce qu'on leur ordonnait sans réfléchir en croyant de manière idiote que leur maitre les aime. Surtout que poser une question dont on connait déjà la réponse est une perte de temps stupide.

Law ne put retenir un ricanement quand Rossinante et Doflamingo regardèrent avec incrédulité leur sœur parler comme cela à quelqu'un. Devant eux, elle avait toujours montré un côté doux et soumis, même si la peur se mêlait aux sentiments de la blonde quand elle se trouvait face à l'ainé. Mais la douleur de la perte de celui qui l'avait acceptée comme sa fille deux ans plus tôt, l'impuissance dont elle avait fait preuve et la presque perte de son filleul avait réveillé en elle cette rage de vivre et de se battre qui s'était terrée au plus profond d'elle à cause du propriétaire du manteau rose. Le jeune Trafalgar avait déjà vu sa mère se comporter de cette manière quand il était plus petit, mais seulement quand quelqu'un avait l'audace de le mettre lui ou Bepo en danger. Il savait aussi à quel point elle pouvait devenir dangereuse quand elle jugeait qu'une personne qu'elle aimait était en danger.

\- Mais bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre de cela, il me semble. Pour répondre à ta question, Rossinante, j'ai eu l'autorisation d'accès aux archives et j'ai profité du fait que j'étais sur place pour aller faire un petit tour. Ce dernier s'est d'ailleurs révélé très riche en information, expliqua sombrement la femme en se levant pour marcher calmement jusqu'au balcon où elle se rassit sur la rambarde de pierre qui délimitait les extrémités de ce dernier avec son sac sur l'épaule. Tant que j'y pense, Akainu… Trafalgar est intouchable, ajouta-t-elle en souriant d'une manière légèrement mystérieuse qui intrigua l'homme de loi.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration avant que Taka no Me, qui était resté silencieux tout au long de l'échange, ne demande :

\- Juste avant que vos deux frères adoptifs ne vous coupent la route, vous avez dit avoir une dernière chose à faire avant de partir. Qu'est-ce donc ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

\- Une vengeance. Œil pour œil et… proche pour proche, vais-je dire. Cet homme m'a pris mes parents, je vais lui faire connaitre la douleur de voir sa famille souffrir, bien qu'il y aille de fortes chances que cette personne ne ressente rien pour ses propres enfants. Seule l'image de la famille compte, je suppose… répondit-elle froidement.

Seulement, elle ne s'attendait pas à sentir Doflamingo s'approcher trop rapidement d'elle et l'enlacer pour grogner contre son cou avant d'y déposer des baisers papillons :

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te laisses aller à la vengeance, Amaterasu. Elle ne te correspond pas, elle ne te va pas. Mon Ama à moi.

La possessivité de la dernière phrase n'échappa à personne dans la pièce, mais Amaterasu fut la seule à sentir le désespoir dans l'étreinte que lui imposait son ainé. Il la serrait contre lui comme s'il craignait de la voir à nouveau disparaitre sans savoir où elle se trouvait, sans savoir s'il la reverrait. Poussée par un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux blonds courts de son ainé et lui embrassa la tempe à la grande surprise de tout le monde, y compris celui qui avait reçu ce geste fort tendre.

Puis, écoutant son instinct, elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte et se jeta en arrière en souriant sous le regard horrifié des deux Don Quichotte et de son fils adoptif qui hurlèrent son nom en cœur en se ruant pour essayer de la rattraper. Sous le choc, Doflamingo avait réagi trop tard et rata de près sa cheville, mais la transformation qui se déroula sous ses yeux le fascina autant que son frère et son neveu par adoption. Le corps de celle qui chutait laissa place à un immense reptile ailé entièrement blanc dont les écailles réfléchirent la lumière tandis que l'animal mythique se redressait et s'envolait avec grâce dans le ciel en poussant un rugissement puissant.

Toutes les personnes présentes à Mariejoie ce jour-là virent un dragon d'une couleur blanche immaculée partir loin de cet endroit maudit aux yeux des esclaves et sacré aux yeux des Tenryuubito. Le cri surpuissant ameuta tous les hommes et toutes les femmes à sortir dans les rues pour voir l'immense animal majestueux partir loin de ce lieu censé être parfait et divin. Les Dragons Célestes virent cela comme un présage, bon ou mauvais selon le point de vue des personnes. Seuls ceux qui se tenaient dans la salle de réunion des Shichibukai savaient réellement qui se trouvait sous cette forme et ils se mirent d'accord pour que personne ne soit au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette pièce, surtout Akainu qui prenait cette histoire comme une offense personnelle à son égard…

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 1.

5230 mots... Je pense que c'est le plus gros que j'ai écrit, mais je ne me voyais pas couper à un autre moment, alors voilà.

J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, s'il vous plait.

Je m'excuse si des fautes se baladent dans le chapitre, j'essaye vraiment de les éradiquer, mais bon...

A dans deux semaines au plus tard ^^


	15. II Chapitre 2

Salut tout le monde,

Je suis vraiment désolée pour les deux jours de retard, mais voici le chapitre 2 ^^

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

 **One Piece ne m'appartient pas et appartient à Eiichiro Oda**.

* * *

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Anonyme :** Tout d'abord, merci pour ton commentaire ^^ Je ne vais pas répondre à ta question parce qu'elle aura sa réponse plus tard et que je ne tiens pas à spoiler qui que ce soit. J'espère que tu continueras à lire pour savoir s'ils finissent ensemble ou non ^^

* * *

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Amaterasu avait perdu la notion du temps quand elle se posa sur une ile suffisamment loin de la Red Line à son gout. Tous ses muscles étaient affreusement douloureux et reprendre forme humaine finit de lui prendre le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Elle parvint quand même à se trainer à l'abri d'un petit bosquet qui se trouvait à une distance pas trop longue avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Quand elle revint à elle deux jours plus tard, la femme ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était une chambre plutôt agréable, mais elle ignorait chez qui elle se trouvait. Aussi, elle prit la décision de scanner l'endroit à l'aide de son Haki de l'Observation avec attention. Ne sentant que trois présence inoffensives, elle se leva et descendit discrètement sans faire un seul bruit pour ne pas alerter ses hôtes qu'elle était éveillée sans savoir leur intentions envers elle. Les trois habitants de la maison l'avaient certes soignée, mais ce n'est parce qu'on soigne quelqu'un qu'on a forcément de bonnes intentions envers cette personne.

\- Tu es sûr que cette femme n'est qu'épuisée et qu'elle n'a rien d'autre, mon chéri ?

La voix était douce et appartenait clairement à une femme d'un certain âge. Cette dernière semblait vraiment inquiète pour elle ce qui apaisa un tant soit peu Amaterasu. Cependant, la réponse de son mari finit totalement de la rassurer :

\- Je suis médecin depuis plus de vingt ans, ma douce… Il me semble que je sais quand même déterminer quand quelqu'un est simplement à bout de force ou si c'est plus grave que cela. D'ici peu de temps, elle se réveillera en parfaite en santé et n'aura besoin que de quelques jours de repos en plus avant de pouvoir reprendre sa route. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'aider est de lui offrir un toit le temps qu'il lui faudra pour se remettre sans la forcer à quoique ce soit.

\- Baa-chan, cette femme est gentille, je le sens. Elle a juste beaucoup souffert, mais malgré tout, son cœur est plein d'amour. Elle pleure encore quelqu'un à qui elle n'a pas pu dire au revoir en bonne et due forme, mais elle n'est pas mauvaise pour un sou, dit une voix enfantine qui attendri le cœur de la Don Quichotte qui décida de se montrer en faisant du bruit pour se faire remarquer et ne pas les surprendre.

Dès qu'ils la virent, les trois personnes de la pièce se levèrent et lui dirent d'un ton indigné qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se lever si tôt après avoir eu un épuisement aussi fort. Gênée qu'on s'inquiète ainsi pour elle, la blonde se laissa docilement reconduire dans la chambre où elle avait été logée et attendit patiemment que la maitresse de maison lui apporte à manger après lui avoir ordonné de ne pas bouger pour ne pas se fatiguer inutilement. Pendant que la dame d'une septantaine d'années allait chercher de quoi la sustenter, son mari l'ausculta et lui annonça qu'elle devrait idéalement se reposer encore une semaine pour être sûr qu'il n'y ai pas de rechute d'énergie significative, mais que trois jours seraient suffisant si elle devait repartir rapidement.

\- Pourrais-je juste avoir mon sac, s'il vous plait ? demanda Amaterasu quand elle eut fini de manger ce que la plus âgée de la chaumière lui avait amené.

La blonde s'était renseignée sur sa localisation et avait découvert qu'elle était dans le Shin Sekai sur une ile qui faisait encore partie du territoire des Shirohige et qui était en paix depuis que le nouveau capitaine était venu rappeler à quelques pirates à qui appartenait l'ile et ce qu'il en coutait de s'en prendre au territoire des enfants de Barbe Blanche. Elle avait d'ailleurs senti l'émotion la prendre à la gorge quand on lui avait dit que la tombe de celui qui avait été comme un père pour elle se trouvait à une journée en barque. C'est pourquoi Amaterasu prit son den den mushi et composa le numéro de son ancien amant pour le prévenir de sa présence sur son territoire.

\- T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne te chercher, Amaterasu, yoi ? demanda pour la quinzième fois minimum Marco après que la blonde lui eut expliqué la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

\- Oui. Je voulais juste te prévenir pour ne pas que tu l'apprennes par hasard ou de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, soupira la Kie de naissance en ressentant soudainement une immense fatigue.

\- D'accord, yoi… souffla le phénix avec un air un peu triste sur le visage avant de soudainement crier :

\- ACE, RE… viens… Je suis désolé, yoi, mais ton filleul vient de prendre la poudre d'escampette pour venir te voir.

La gêne du capitaine était palpable jusque-là où se trouvait la femme qui rit avant de soupirer :

\- Finalement… Je préfèrerais que tu viennes… J'ai prévu d'aller sur la tombe d'Oyagi et de me…

Sa voix se coupa soudainement et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. En deux ans, elle avait toujours refusé de penser à la mort de Shirohige. Elle avait fui toutes pensées en rapport avec la disparation de ce père de cœur qu'elle avait aimé plus que les autres. Son propre père était mort trop tôt pour qu'elle s'en souvienne, Don Quichotte Homing avait été un père aimant, mais avait détruit de lui-même la vie de sa famille. Seul Shirohige l'avait marquée d'une manière indélébile, même s'il avait été celui avec lequel elle avait passé le moins de temps… Elle l'avait aimé de tout son cœur, comme seul un enfant qui se sait aimé peut aimer en retour un parent sans condition, sans limites.

\- Amaterasu, je ne suis pas sûr que je sois le… mieux placé, dirons-nous, yoi… dit d'une voix douce Marco.

\- J'ai honte Marco. En deux ans, j'ai refusé sa mort… Je n'arrive pas à l'accepter… C'est pathétique. J'ai réussi à faire le point sur Doflamingo, que j'aime encore comme une conne après tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais je n'arrive pas à accepter que l'homme qui a été comme un père pour nous soit mort de la manière qu'il souhaitait. Mort en combattant pour protéger les siens !

\- Tu n'as pas avoir honte. Nous avons tous du mal à accepter sa mort, tu n'es pas la seule à pleurer encore sa mort.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'ai pas accepté, Marco. Je l'ai rejetée, sa mort. Quand il me venait à l'esprit qu'il n'était plus de ce monde, je faisais autre chose pour oublier et, là, tout me revient en pleine poire… J'ai honte de ne pas accepter qu'il soit mort en tant que père, en tant qu'homme libre…

\- Contrairement à nous, Ama, tu étais seule. Tu avais, certes, des amies, mais tu n'avais personne avec toi qui connaissait personnellement Oyagi. Personne ne pouvait te comprendre de pleurer la perte de l'homme qui était comme un père pour toi, surtout au milieu d'une ile remplie exclusivement de femme qui ne connaissent pas les hommes ou qui les haïssent. Tu t'es protégée comme tu pouvais de la douleur et je suis certain qu'Oyagi ne t'en veux pas de là où il est. Je ne t'en veux pas non plus, yoi.

\- Merci, Marco…

\- Je vais quand même me mettre en route pour venir te voir avec les autres, on sera tous heureux de te revoir après deux ans presque sans nouvelles. Ace devrait arriver d'ici deux jours, s'il ne se perd pas en en chemin, et nous on arrivera d'ici une semaine plus ou moins en fonction de la météo.

\- So ka. A bientôt alors.

\- Ah, tant que j'y pense. Crocodile est sur l'ile et il a mon autorisation pour y rester tant qu'il ne cause pas de problème. Si j'ai bien compris, il fuit Doflamingo qui le harcèle pour qu'il accepte de former alliance avec lui.

Cette annonce fit rire la Don Quichotte. Quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre à quel point son frère ainé pouvait être collant et envahissant quand il voulait quelque chose.

\- Merci pour l'info. J'irais peut-être lui parler pour avoir un appui pour fuir mon frère et lui donner quelques conseils pour le faire tourner en bourrique, rit la blonde avant de raccrocher après de brefs aux revoir.

Pour ne pas se faire disputer encore une fois par ses hôtes, la convalescente posa le petit den den mushi sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait près du lit où elle était assisse et se glissa sous les draps pour s'endormir rapidement jusqu'au lendemain matin où elle parvint à obtenir l'autorisation d'aller faire un tour dans la petite ville toute proche.

\- Si tu es fatiguée, tu reviens immédiatement ou tu vas chez mon fils qui tient l'auberge du _Cheval Aquatique_ en lui disant que tu veux une chambre en donnant mon nom, comme ça il ne te fera pas payer, lui dit une dernière fois la propriétaire de la maison où on la logeait.

\- C'est promis, Millia-san, souffla pour la dixième fois minimum Amaterasu en se retenant de lui signaler qu'elle était plus fatigante qu'une simple balade en ville.

C'est avec soulagement que la Don Quichotte se mit en route. Elle aimait bien la vieille femme qui la logeait, mais celle-ci était particulièrement envahissante et surprotectrice. Le chemin pour arriver jusqu'à sa destination était joli et bien entretenu, elle fut d'ailleurs fort surprise quand elle arriva en ville tant elle avait été charmée par le paysage qui l'avait entourée et la beauté de cette ile. Sans perdre un instant, elle commença à visiter l'espace urbain devant elle et repéra rapidement l'auberge du fils de son hôtesse, sachant à l'avance qu'elle resterait en ville ce soir.

La petite cité était absolument ravissante et un tel climat de paix régnait sur l'endroit que la femme se sentit apaisée jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle déambula calmement dans les rues en observant son environnement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant des enfants jouer ensembles sous les regards bienveillants de leurs parents. Des animaux de compagnies couraient autour des enfants ou au loin de ces derniers lorsqu'ils en avaient marre. Le tableau que lui montrait cette ville était si beau qu'elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en pensant que la vie était fortement injuste et inéquitable envers les gens qui peuplaient le monde. Certains avaient une vie tout simplement horrible et douloureuse, alors que d'autres, comme ici, vivaient dans le calme, l'amour et la joie.

Se laissant guider par ce qu'elle voyait, la blonde finit par arriver dans un joli petit parc où elle s'assit à l'ombre d'un arbre et se perdit dans ses souvenirs de son enfance à Mariejoie avec Doflamingo et Rossinante.

 **Flash-back**

( _Amaterasu : quatre ans, Rossinante : cinq ans, Doflamingo : sept ans)_

 _Trois enfants couraient à toute vitesse dans les rues entièrement blanche et verte de la ville sainte et en riant fortement, surtout la petite fille blonde qui se faisait tirer avec douceur par deux garçons tout aussi blonds qu'elle._

 _\- Plus vite, Amaterasu ! Si père nous attrape, on va se faire punir, haleta le plus jeune des deux garçons._

 _\- C'est bon, Rossi Nii-chan. Papa ne va pas nous rattraper, son esclave est pas assez rapide pour nous ramener jusqu'à lui et tu sais qu'il ne va pas courir lui-même pour ne pas que les autres adultes lui râlent dessus, gazouilla la fillette en resserrant sa prise sur les deux mains entre les siennes._

 _\- Je pense qu'on est suffisamment loin pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis, déclara le plus âgé du groupe en ralentissant l'allure avant de dire d'une voix glaciale :_

 _\- Tu peux lâcher la main de_ mon _Ama maintenant, Rossinante._

 _\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais lui lâcher la main parce que tu me l'ordonnes, Doflamingo ! De plus, Amaterasu n'est pas à toi ! s'écria le plus jeune des garçons en lançant un regard furieux à son frère._

 _Les deux gamins commencèrent à se battre comme des chiffonniers sous les suppliques de la petite fille qui leur demandait d'arrêter de se frapper. Mais, comprenant qu'ils ne faisaient plus attention à elle, elle hurla :_

 _\- Nii-chan, Nii-sama, je vous déteste tous les deux parce que vous êtes méchant l'un avec l'autre !_

 _Puis elle partit en courant sous les regards choqués de ses deux frères qui s'élancèrent à sa suite en lui criant qu'ils étaient désolés, qu'ils ne voulaient pas la blesser. Mais la gamine courut jusqu'à leur maison où elle s'enferma dans sa chambre pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Seulement, les deux garçons se glissèrent dans la pièce de sommeil de la fillette et virent s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit où elle était roulée en boule._

 _\- Ama-chan… commença le plus grand, mais un regard rempli de larmes le fit s'interrompre et attirer sa sœur contre lui en reprenant :_

 _\- J'aime pas quand tu pleures, mon Ama. Tu es plus jolie quand tu souris._

 _Le deuxième petit garçon vint s'ajouter à l'étreinte malgré le regard menaçant de son frère, qui accepta qu'il vienne pour faire plaisir à la petite fille qui finit par se calmer et rire avec eux. Cependant, la porte finit par s'ouvrir sur un homme qui semblait un_ poil _furieux et qui hurla :_

 _\- Doflamingo, Rossinante ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait à Charles Roswald ?!_

 _Aussitôt, le plus âgé des trois enfants se leva et dit :_

 _\- Ce gros porc a touché Amaterasu avec ses sales mains. Personne n'a le droit de toucher Ama-chan à part moi et Rossi, quand je l'y autorise._

 _\- Do-chan est juste un gros jaloux, Oto-san, rigola la petite Amaterasu en mettant sa main devant sa bouche et les yeux brillants d'amusement._

 _L'heure qui suivit fut un débat stérile entre Don Quichotte Homing et son ainé sur le fait que Doflamingo n'avait pas le droit de torturé mentalement et de frapper les autres enfants si ceux si s'approchaient trop de sa sœur. A cette époque-là, Amaterasu riait de la possessivité de son frère._

 **Fin flash-back**

Amaterasu sourit et fronça les sourcils en même temps en se remémorant l'époque où elle était encore réellement innocente et riait de la possessivité de Doflamingo. Elle l'avait même encouragée sans forcément sans rendre compte quand elle était petite.

 **Flash-back**

 _C'était l'anniversaire d'Amaterasu et tous les amis de cette dernière venaient de repartir après l'après-midi de fête qui venait de se finir. Elle avait remarqué l'humeur bougonne de son ainé, mais elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était et l'avait même ignoré pendant un moment pour profiter de la présence des autres enfants. Pour une fois que son plus grand-frère ne l'avait pas empêchée de jouer avec les autres, elle en avait profité._

 _Mais voilà, maintenant, elle voulait être avec ses frères alors elle traversa le salon, alla se poster près des deux garçons aux cheveux soleil et s'assit entre ses deux frères dans le divan. Elle se laissa aller contre Rossinante qui la serra contre lui sous le regard jaloux de Doflamingo qui finit par dire d'une voix glaciale :_

 _\- T'es une pute, Amaterasu !_

 _Puis il se leva et partit en vitesse sous les regards choqués de sa petite sœur et de son cadet. La petite fille finit par se lever et lui courut après pour lui demander des explications. Il lui fallut un moment, mais elle finit par trouver son frère dans leur coin à tous les deux. C'était un endroit du jardin des Don Quichotte qu'ils avaient trouvé un an plus tôt et Doflamingo avait fait promettre à la gamine de n'en parler à personne, pas même à Rossinante._

 _\- Pourquoi tu dis que je suis une pute, Nii-Sama ? demanda d'une voix incertaine Amaterasu, les larmes aux yeux._

 _Le blond lui lança juste un regard effrayant avant de lui attraper le bras et de la tirer violemment vers lui. Il la plaqua à terre et se mit sur elle en grondant :_

 _\- Tu te jetais dans les bras de tous les autres en souriant, comme s'ils étaient importants pour toi. Il n'y a que moi qui suis important ! Que_ moi _!_

 _La blondine ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais elle lâcha d'une voix tremblante :_

 _\- Je voulais juste leur dire merci pour les cadeaux qu'ils m'ont offerts. Ce n'est pas comme quand je te fais un câlin. Tu es spécial pour moi Do-chan alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es en colère…_

 _\- Je suis spécial pour toi ? demanda le garçon après un moment de silence._

 _\- Ben oui. On s'est promis qu'on allait se marier, tu te souviens pas ? Tu as même dit qu'on était amoureux, comme Papa et Maman, répondit la fillette légèrement perdue._

 _Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger et sans faire de bruit avant que Doflamingo ne se penche et ne colle ses lèvres contre celles de sa sœur en rougissant légèrement. C'était le tout premier baiser que les deux blonds échangeaient avec l'innocence de l'enfance._

 **Fin flash-back**

Amaterasu ne put retenir un nouveau sourire alors qu'un petit rire exaspéré lui échappait. Qu'est-ce que cette époque sans soucis lui manquait. Si seulement Homing n'avait pas décidé de quitter Mariejoie quelques mois plus tard… Mais dès que cette pensée effleura son esprit, la Don Quichotte la chassa en se rappelant que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu d'horrible, plein de magnifiques choses lui étaient aussi arrivées après leur départ de la ville sainte. Il y avait eu Law, Marco et les Shirohige, Ace. Et Barbe-Blanche lui-même.

Amaterasu se leva d'un bond et se rua jusqu'au magasin le plus proche où elle demanda avec espoir :

\- Excusez-moi, mais dans quelle direction est la tombe d'Oyaji ?

Le commerçant la regarda un moment sans réaction avant de lui montrer une direction et lui dire :

\- Si j'étais vous, j'attendrais demain pour y aller. Il va faire nuit dans quelques heures et il faut une journée entière pour y aller en barque.

La blonde le remercia juste avant de courir vers le bord de l'ile où, quand elle fut sûre que personne ne la verrait, elle se concentra et parvint à fait apparaitre juste la queue et les ailes de la créature mythique dont elle avait consommé le fruit avant de décoller. En volant, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une heure pour parvenir à sa destination où elle se posa plus ou moins gracieusement.

La tombe de Shirohige était immense et entièrement faite de marbre blanc. Son long manteau était toujours à côté de son bisento et les deux objets étaient clairement entretenus par quelqu'un car la pourriture ne semblait pas avoir fait de ravage. La Don Quichotte vint s'asseoir juste devant la pierre tombale et resta longtemps sans bouger, sans rien dire, comme elle le faisait parfois quand il était vivant. Cette attitude avait perturbé pas mal de commandants et d'hommes du feu empereur, mais celui-ci avait juste regardé une fois dans les yeux de sa nouvelle fille pour comprendre que c'était sa manière à elle de lui montrer son affection sans enlever son masque. Amaterasu resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne commence à tomber, puis reparti le cœur plus léger. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais elle sentait qu'elle avait enfin fait définitivement son deuil et qu'il lui fallait maintenant se reprendre et ne plus rester aussi amère face à la perte de cet homme.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre deux !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire et je tiens à m'excuser encore une fois pour mon retard.

A la prochaine tout le monde et que l'inspiration soit avec vous ^^


	16. II Chapitre 3

Salut tout le monde,

me voici avec le chapitre 3 ^^

J'ai un jour de retard et je m'en excuse vraiment, mais j'avais un rapport de stage à rédiger... Et comme je dois le rendre demain, ben fallait que je le finisse alors j'ai un peu sapé la publication du chapitre, désolée !

Mais bon, le voilà enfin !

Il y a quelques allusions au sexe, mais bon... rien d'explicite.

* * *

 **anonyme :** Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent ait répondu à tes attentes et j'espère qu'il en sera de même cette fois-ci. Par contre au niveau de la drogue lisible, j'espère que les effets ne sont pas trop puissant, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver en prison pour publication visuel de stupéfiant XD

* * *

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Amaterasu se réveilla avec un sacré mal de tête et des courbatures dans tout le corps. Elle ne se rappelait plus de la fin de sa soirée, juste d'avoir décidé de boire en souvenir de Barbe Blanche. Visiblement, elle avait _un peu_ exagéré, avait finie complètement bourrée et, vues les légères douleurs agréables qu'elle avait au niveau des hanches et du corps chaud qu'elle sentait contre elle, elle n'avait pas fini sa soirée seule. Avec un grognement plaintif, la blonde ouvrit les yeux et regarda son environnement et son amant d'un soir. Si l'endroit la laissa de marbre, elle faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en reconnaissant celui qui se trouvait à côté d'elle : Crocodile.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Sur tous les hommes de l'ile, il avait fallu qu'elle finisse dans le lit de l'ancien Shichibukai qui haïssait son frère ainé. Un soupir épuisé lui échappa et elle tenta de s'extirper des draps sans réveiller le noiraud, mais un bras vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la plaqua contre le torse basané de l'homme au crochet qui, heureusement pensa celle à la chevelure soleil, avait été enlevé pour la nuit et laissait à découvert… une main ?! Ce mec avait ses deux mains ?! Mais pourquoi porter un putain de crochet alors !?

Amaterasu retenta une extirpation, mais cette dernière fut de nouveau un échec. Alors elle se laissa aller contre le torse qui sentait bon, malgré leur activité agitée de la nuit et l'alcool. Le parfum dégagé par la peau de l'homme sable était chaude et légèrement sauvage, malgré une touche de jasmin pensait la blondine. Elle trouvait cette touche floral dans le parfum d'un homme plutôt étrange, mais elle en déduit que cela devait venir du raffinement dont faisait preuve le pirate contrairement à d'autres corsaires. Profitant du calme qui régnait dans la pièce entièrement silencieuse, elle écouta la respiration régulière et les battements du cœur sous sa tête pour laisser son mal de tête diminuer de lui-même en fermant les yeux.

La Don Quichotte se réveilla de nouveau, mais en sursaut cette fois-ci en sentant un mouvement contre elle. Prenant conscience qu'elle s'était rendormie dans le lit de Crocodile, elle se redressa vivement ce qui provoqua le rire de l'homme en question.

\- Kuhahahaha ! Plutôt vive après la cuite que tu t'es prise hier, Kuhahaha ! rit l'homme en prenant un cigare pour le porter à sa bouche avant de l'allumer.

\- Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je me roule en boule en gémissant pitoyablement que j'ai mal à la tête ? railla légèrement Amaterasu en se levant pour partir à la rechercher de ses vêtements qui se trouvaient un peu partout dans la chambre du corbeau.

Ce dernier la regardait faire avec un éclat appréciateur dans les yeux. Quand il l'avait vue sérieusement entamée le soir d'avant avec toute une foule de prétendants pour la nuit autour d'elle, il s'était amusé à la regarder rembarrer ceux qui se faisaient trop entreprenant avec elle, puis il avait décidé de l'inviter à boire avec lui. L'invitation avait laissé la femme perplexe avant qu'elle n'accepte en disant qu'elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à se faire inviter à boire un verre par le grand Sir Crocodile surtout en sachant qu'elle était la sœur de celui qui le harcelait pour nouer une « alliance ». Il lui avait répondu qu'il savait voir une belle chose pour elle-même sans la juger sur sa famille.

Après cette discussion, ils avaient plus ou moins bu en silence et, après un dernier verre, la femme s'était penchée vers lui et lui avait proposé de passer la nuit avec elle pour finir la soirée en beauté. Crocodile n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant d'accepter sous le regard furieux de tous les évincés par la blonde. Le tavernier avait bien tenté de dire quelque chose à la blonde à propos de fatigue ou il ne savait quoi, mais la Don Quichotte lui avait dit qu'elle gérait et que tout irait bien. Puis ils étaient montés calmement, ils avaient le temps après tout, rien ne les pressaient. Cependant, dès que la porte s'était refermée derrière le noiraud, la blonde avait attrapé son col et lui avait roulé une pelle qui avait beaucoup plus à l'homme de sable. Ce dernier n'avait pas tergiversé et avait commencé à déshabiller sa future amante pour la nuit et il avait rapidement senti ses vêtements subir le même traitement. Après cela, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'ils se retrouvent sur le lit à gémir et haleter de plaisir alors que leurs corps s'emmêlaient et s'emboitaient pour leur plus grande joie. Et ils avaient eu quelques orgasmes avant de tomber endormis, tous les deux vaincus par leurs activités sexuelles et l'alcool qu'ils avaient consommé en grande quantité.

\- C'est ceci que tu cherches ? questionna soudainement le possesseur du Suna Suna no Mi en tenant dans sa main un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle en voyant que sa compagne d'une nuit cherchait activement quelque chose en grommelant avec son pantalon mis et torse nu.

Amaterasu se tourna vers lui et vint rapidement chercher son bien, mais un bras s'enroula autour de ses hanches et des lèvres embrassèrent son cou avec une langue mutine qui humidifia la peau au niveau de sa carotide. Un gémissement appréciatif lui échappa alors que Crocodile venait lui proposer d'une voix rauque :

\- Que penses-tu d'une petite douche ensemble avant qu'on ne se dise au revoir ?

La blonde pesa le pour et le contre avant de dire d'une voix joueuse et provocatrice :

\- Tu es sûr qu'une _petite_ douche sera suffisante ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'ancien Shichibukai pour qu'il enlève rapidement le pantalon de la blondine et ne la porte rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bain où il fit leur bonheur à tous les deux en lavant en profondeur la sœur de celui qui le harcelait depuis la guerre de Marineford pour créer une alliance.

Finalement, ils ressortirent propres et secs de la salle d'hygiène deux heures plus tard avec un même sourire satisfait sur les lèvres pour s'habiller. Lorsque le patron de la taverne les vit descendre ensemble, il vint leur demander s'ils désiraient quelque chose pour le diner ce qui fut accepté de bon cœur par les deux amants d'une nuit. Très galamment, Crocodile paya le repas de la Don Quichotte qui le remercia pour la nuit passée ensemble et le repas avant de partir en laissant son numéro à l'homme de sable pour si jamais il voulait remettre le couvert. Crocodile voulut faire de même, mais la femme refusa poliment en disant qu'elle avait aussi Doflamingo aux trousses et qu'elle serait certainement prioritaire dans les recherches de son frère. Comprenant ses motivations, le noiraud n'insista pas et lui prit simplement le papier des mains avant qu'ils ne se quittent.

Cependant, Amaterasu eut à peine le temps de parvenir à la porte de l'auberge que celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment et qu'une masse lui bondit dessus en hurlant :

\- MARRAINE !

La blonde réussit de justesse à ne pas tomber au sol sous le choc de la rencontre entre la personne qui venait de lui bondir dessus et son poitrail.

\- Ca faisait un bail, Ace, souffla avec tendresse la femme en serrant le jeune homme contre elle.

\- Deux ans, shishishishi ! rit le noiraud en s'écartant de sa marraine pour lui adresser un sourire soleil.

En deux années, le jeune Portgas n'avait pas trop changé, même si l'on pouvait voir que ses cheveux avaient suffisamment poussé pour être retenus par un catogan et que ses muscles s'étaient développés. Au niveau vestimentaire, Ace était fidèle à lui-même, c'est-à-dire qu'il portait un bermuda, des bottines de combat et son Stetson orange vif sur la tête. Cependant, ce qui marqua le plus la Don Quichotte, c'était la lueur plus sage et moins sauvage dans les yeux couleur charbon de son filleul malgré la malice qui y brillait toujours autant qu'avant la Guerre des Sommets.

\- Oh, tu as passé ta nuit en bonne compagnie à ce que je vois, ricana le noiraud en montrant le cou de la blondine qui haussa les épaules et sourit mystérieusement alors que Crocodile regardait la scène avec amusement depuis sa place assisse au fond de la salle.

\- Enfin, c'est pas important. Je suppose que tu as déjà été à la tombe d'Oyagi ? s'enquit le D. en devenant sérieux.

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit et il vint se coller à elle pour un câlin rapide avant de lui proposer une visite guidée et complète de la ville qu'Amaterasu accepta de bonne grâce. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu son filleul et elle voulait absolument profiter de ses retrouvailles pour savoir comment il allait et comment se déroulait sa vie depuis que son ascendance avait été révélée.

Les cinq jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent rapidement en compagnie d'Ace et une ou deux nuits furent particulièrement agitée avec Crocodile qui profita, tout autant que la blonde d'ailleurs, d'avoir une amante qui lui plaisait particulièrement à portée de main. Ils étaient tout à fait d'accord que les sentiments n'avaient pas de place entre eux, qu'ils se voyaient juste pour le sexe et cela leur convenait très bien. C'est lors du sixième jour que tout fut un peu bousculé par l'arrivée du Moby Dick avec le nouveau capitaine des Shirohige Kaizoku.

Les retrouvailles entre la blonde et certaines personnes de l'équipage furent assez tendues car certains des membres des Shirohige la pensaient coupable de tout ce qu'il s'était passé deux ans plus tôt. Pourtant, Marco et les autres commandants la serrèrent dans leurs bras avec une joie immense qui n'échappa à personne, même aux plus récalcitrants envers la femme. Les commentaires désobligeants envers la blonde furent d'ailleurs sévèrement rabroués par le nouveau capitaine à la coiffure si proche des ananas et ses anciens égaux, désormais subordonnés.

\- N'empêche… c'est long deux ans, gémit Tatch alors que les différents commandants et la sœur de Doflamingo buvaient ensemble dans la taverne du _Cheval Aquatique_ depuis quelques heures.

\- En effet… soupira la Don Quichotte avant de taquiner le cuisinier en chef du Moby Dick en riant :

\- Ca m'avait manqué de ne plus voir ta banane rousse, Tatchounet.

Amaterasu était déjà assez entamée par l'alcool et commençait à lâcher des petits surnoms affectueux qui faisaient ricaner ceux qui n'étaient pas visé. Soudainement, la blondine se pencha à l'oreille du chef coq et lui murmura avec curiosité :

\- Alors, il est bien Marco, hein ? Tu es totalement comblé ?

Le roux s'écarta vivement d'elle en rougissant sous le regard jaloux de Marco qui passa possessivement un bras autour de son amant. Son geste provoqua l'hilarité de la blonde qui leur lança ensuite un regard pétillant de bonheur qui apaisa le capitaine des Shirohige Kaizoku qui soupira :

\- Je crois que tu as trop bu, Amaterasu.

\- Très certainement, mais je veux profiter de ces retrouvailles à fond et ce n'est pas en faisant ma mijaurée face à l'alcool que je vais le faire. Cependant, je ne pense pas que ce soit complètement torchée que je vais en profiter aussi… Je vais arrêter un peu le saké, réfléchit à voix haute la femme avant de se tourner rapidement vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, surprenant plus d'une personne.

Le silence plana sur la pièce avant que l'ambiance ne s'alourdisse brutalement quand le nouveau venu fut identifié par tout le monde. Marco resta assis alors que les autres membres de son équipage se levaient et se plaçait de manière à laisser un passage entre eux et le nouveau venu.

\- Que pouvons-nous pour un vice-amiral de la Marine ? demanda froidement le capitaine pirate en regardant fixement la personne qui ne bougeait pas de l'entrée de la taverne.

\- Je ne veux aucun problème avec les Shirohige Kaizoku. Je ne voulais que passer la nuit ici avant de reprendre ma route, déclara calmement le dernier arrivé.

\- Tu aurais quand même pu choisir un itinéraire qui ne te faisait pas faire de halte sur l'ile de l'équipage d'un ancien Yonkou, Vergo, railla Amaterasu en lançant un regard peu amène à l'homme qui se tenait toujours devant l'entrée du bar.

\- Je ne veux pas recevoir de commentaire de la part d'une traitresse, siffla l'homme de main de Doflamingo.

Un sourire amusé prit place sur les lèvres de la blonde qui susurra :

\- Je n'ai jamais trahi Nii-sama. Je ne crois pas avoir fait quoique ce soit qui puisse lui nuire de manière volontaire. Sauf si préserver mon fils, Nii-chan et moi-même est un acte de trahison. Après tout, j'aurai pu rester avec Nii-sama et finir par mettre fin à mes jours comme c'était en train de tourner. Tu étais là lorsque j'ai eu cette discussion avec Doflamingo Nii-sama et que je lui ai dit que si Law n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Tu crois qu'il aurait préféré que je me tue par sa faute ?

Le premier Corazon se raidit un instant avant de se détendre et de souffler avec découragement :

\- Ça me répugne, mais tu as raison.

Puis il demanda à Marco :

\- Puis-je, s'il vous plait, séjourner pour la nuit sur cette ile et repartir demain matin à l'aube ?

\- Je te donnerais l'autorisation de le faire, si tu acceptes de me donner un petit renseignement dont j'ai absolument besoin et que tu ne communiques pas la position d'Amaterasu, sourit d'un air sûr de lui le phénix.

\- Cela dépend du renseignement demandé.

\- Si j'ai bien compris l'échange que tu viens d'avoir avec Amaterasu, tu es un homme de Don Quichotte Doflamingo et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il mijote avec Kaidou pour le moment.

Vergo se tendit et fit un pas en arrière avant de soupirer et de déclarer :

\- Doflamingo a passé un contrat avec Kaidou pour le fournir en Akuma no Mi artificiels, mais l'avantage qu'il avait dans ce contrat est devenu un inconvénient de taille. Si jamais Doflamingo se retrouve à court de l'ingrédient essentiel à ses fruits, Kaidou n'hésitera pas un seul instant à le détruire pour devenir lui-même le producteur de ses fruits.

Amaterasu fixa avec intérêt l'espion de son frère en apprenant que son ainé avait passé un contrat avec un des Yonkou. C'était de l'inconscience pure de marchander avec un être tel que Kaidou, cet homme était plus proche de la bête qu'autre chose. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser le flamant rose à se mettre en contact avec cette personne ? Son inquiétude et sa curiosité durent se voir sur son visage car Vergo la regarda clairement surpris avant de lui demander :

\- Puis-je parler seul à seule avec toi, Amaterasu ?

L'interpellée remit son masque neutre en place, puis elle se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre. La blonde se dirigea vers les escaliers après avoir rapidement murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille de Marco qui rit fortement avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance en lui faisant la bise.

\- Que veux-tu, Vergo ? demanda la Don Quichotte dès que la porte de sa chambre se fut fermée dans le dos du noiraud.

\- Que ressens-tu pour Doflamingo ? interrogea le noir de cheveux. Je sais que vous avez toujours été plus que frère et sœur. Je sais aussi ce qu'il t'a fait… Et pourtant, tu sembles toujours tenir à lui comme quand tu étais toute jeune et que les autres et moi venions tout juste de jurer allégeance à Doffy, souffla-t-il en semblant particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Amaterasu ne répondit pas directement et prit bien le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse avant de la donner le cœur battant et les joues légèrement assombries.

\- Cela va peut-être te sembler absurde et complètement stupide, mais, malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait, je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer Nii-sama. Je l'aime encore d'ailleurs et je l'aimerai certainement jusqu'à ma mort même si c'est complètement débile et idiot de ma part. Cependant, quand Law est devenu mon fils, j'ai vu en lui, par moment, l'enfant que je n'aurais jamais avec Nii-sama.

Un petit rire secoua la blonde quand elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait découvert à propos d'elle et de son ainé à Mariejoie avant qu'elle ne continue :

\- Comme tu dois le savoir, j'ai eu accès aux archives de la Ville Sainte…

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et elle poursuivit en prenant son sac et en fouillant dedans pour en extirper une petite bourse de laquelle elle sortit deux anneaux en or pour les montrer devant le bras droit de son frère :

\- Et bien, sache que j'ai découvert quelque chose qui ferait plaisir à Nii-sama. Un contrat de fiançailles entre lui et moi. J'ai d'ailleurs dérobé les alliances qui se trouvaient avec ce papier avant de le remettre à sa place. J'ai aussi appris d'autres choses qui me plaisaient beaucoup moins, mais que je vais garder pour moi.

\- Je sais que, contrairement à Doffy et Rossinante, tu es toujours une Tenryuubito. Joker m'a raconté la dernière réunion des Shichibukai et ton intervention lorsqu'Akainu a été menaçant envers l'Impératrice pirate, Boa Hancock, lui apprit Vergo en s'asseyant sur la seule chaise en bois de la pièce.

\- Vergo, je ne veux pas que Nii-sama tombe… commença sombrement Amaterasu. Mais si jamais Law ou Rossinante venait à se dresser contre lui pour le faire tomber, je ne ferais rien pour l'aider, poursuivit-elle avant d'ajouter sèchement en voyant le noiraud ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose :

\- Cependant, je ne le laisserai pas mourir pour autant. Il est hors de question que je perde un de mes frères ou mon fils, mais je ne peux pas me battre contre l'un d'eux. Même si c'est un amour différent que je porte à chacun d'entre eux, je les aime tous autant que les autres.

L'espion du Joker sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de murmurer :

\- Law s'est déjà mis en mouvement pour faire tomber, Doffy. Les Mugiwara sont avec lui sur Punk Hazard et je suis en chemin pour les stopper. Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment et je saurais tout que lorsque que je serais parvenu là-bas.

\- Je vois… Je peux te demander de ne pas tuer mon fils. Je ne voudrais pas devoir t'étriper parce que tu m'aurais arraché Law. Suis-je bien claire ? susurra la blonde alors que ses pupilles devenaient verticales et que ses ongles se changeaient en griffes acérées.

La menace que représentait à cet instant la sœur de son seul et unique supérieur fit rapidement acquiescer Vergo qui proposa même d'une voix hésitante :

\- Veux-tu que je te contacte dès que cette histoire sera réglée, pour que tu puisses prendre des nouvelles de Law ?

Amaterasu réfléchit un instant avant de lui donner son numéro de den den mushi en lui faisant promettre de ne pas remettre ses coordonnées à son ainé. Elle savait bien que l'homme n'hésiterait certainement pas à fournir le moyen de la contacter à son frère si celui-ci lui demandait, mais, pour Law, elle était prête à prendre ce risque. De plus, elle sentait qu'elle ne serait pas si ennuyée que cela si Doflamingo parvenait à avoir son numéro.

\- Je te souhaite la bonne nuit, Vergo. J'espère que les problèmes de la Family ne vont pas augmenter de manière totalement imprévue et dangereuse. Même si je suis partie, j'ai encore une certaine… _affection_ pour les autres, dirons-nous, souffla la Don Quichotte avant de sortir de la pièce. Je te laisse ma chambre pour cette nuit, ajouta-t-elle en refermant la porte.

Puis elle redescendit dans la salle principale de l'auberge où elle rejoignit Crocodile qui était la seule personne encore présente dans la taverne et qu'elle connaissait. L'homme posa un verre de whisky devant elle et demanda en expirant une longue bouffée de fumée :

\- Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Je ne crois pas que mes problèmes de famille d'intéressent, Crocodile, répondit la blonde en prenant la boisson que lui offrait le noiraud.

Son ton était légèrement taquin et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur provocatrice qui amusa l'ancien Shichibukai. Ce dernier eut un sourire un brin pervers en retour et laissa sa main partir à l'exploration de la cuisse de la femme aux cheveux couleur soleil en murmurant :

\- En effet, cela m'intéresse peu. Voudrais-tu te changer les idées en ma compagnie comme hier soir ?

Amaterasu n'hésita pas un seul instant à accepter. Rien de mieux qu'un peu de bon temps pour ne plus penser à tout ce qui concernait son ainé et son fils… au moins pour quelques heures. Voyant que l'homme de sable n'avait pas de boisson devant lui, la blondine but cul sec son whisky en laissant sa propre main partir caresser un endroit bien précis de l'anatomie du noir de cheveux qui gronda sourdement sous les frottements adroits de la femme.

\- Je propose que nous montions maintenant, avant que je ne me fasse le plaisir de t'occuper l'esprit en public, ronronna Crocodile en frottant son nez contre le cou de son amante pour une nouvelle soirée endiablée.

La sœur de Doflamingo ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se leva pour emprunter les escaliers avec un possesseur de fruit du démon fort pressé sur les talons pour passer une nuit fortement agitée.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis.

On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite.

Que l'inspiration soit avec vous !


	17. II Chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde,

Je suis complètement perdue dans mes dates de publication... Je pense que je suis vachement en retard à cause de cela et je m'en excuse si c'est le cas !

Voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^

Mais avant le chapitre, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont mis en favori cette fanfiction, tous ceux qui la suivent et la lisent. Je suis vraiment reconnaissante et ravie de parvenir à écrire un texte qui vous plait et qui vous permet de vous évader un peu, j'espère.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain matin à l'aube, Amaterasu se glissa sans bruit hors de la chambre de Crocodile et fila rapidement hors de la taverne pour se lancer sur les traces du second de son frère. Un mauvais pressentiment lui vrillait les intestins depuis qu'elle avait entendu la porte de sa chambre claquer et elle n'arrivait pas à l'ignorer malgré tous ses efforts. Elle avait déjà prévenu Marco et Ace qu'elle partait via den den mushi et les deux hommes lui avaient souhaité bonne chance pour ce qu'elle se préparait à faire : suivre Vergo à distance pour pouvoir surveiller d'elle-même ce qui se déroulerait entre son fils et son frère ainé.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la blonde pour trouver un endroit où muter partiellement en dragon et s'envoler en vitesse. La femme monta suffisamment haut dans le ciel pour ne pas qu'on la reconnaisse et qu'on puisse la prendre pour un oiseau avant de se mettre à la recherche du premier Corazon qu'elle trouva assez rapidement et qu'elle prit en chasse. Heureusement pour la blondine, Punk Hazard ne se trouvait qu'à un jour et une nuit de navigation de leur point de départ. Seulement, l'activité qui régnait sur l'ile était clairement celle du combat et des confrontations à son grand agacement.

Amaterasu chercha un endroit où se poser sans se faire repérer sur cette terre au climat si spécifique et étrange et réussit à se glisser dans les bâtiments où se trouvait une grande agitation sans se faire remarquer lorsqu'elle remarqua l'étrange liquide vivant qui se catapultait sur la partie enneigée de l'ile abandonnée par le gouvernement. Par plus de sûreté, la sœur de Doflamingo choisit de n'entrer en contact avec aucune des personnes vivantes, même quand elle sentit Law passer en marchant assez calmement à trois couloirs d'elle par rapport à la situation générale. Il lui fallut un certain temps, mais elle trouve une salle non loin de l'endroit où son fils ouvrit une porte, dont l'activation enclencha une alarme plus que bruyante et désagréable peu de temps avant que Vergo n'arrive à vitesse grand V.

Cela fut extrêmement difficile pour elle, mais la Don Quichotte parvint à résister à ses envies de protection envers le jeune Trafalgar et assista à tout le combat entre Vergo, Smoker et le capitaine de Heart's Pirate grâce à son Haki de l'Observation. Le soulagement qui l'envahit quand son rejeton adoptif parvint à défaire le bras droit de son ainé fut tel qu'elle ne put retenir un petit rire amusé suite au soupir immense qu'elle poussa en sentant la séparation physique du premier Corazon, puis elle attendit que Law et le vice-amiral au Muko Muko no Mi disparaisse pour aller rejoindre Vergo.

Dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce où se trouvait le morceau du second du Joker, elle remarqua le petit escargophone qui semblait furieux face au noiraud découpé. La blonde hésita un instant avant de s'approcher du corps morcelé et dit d'une voix sombre en recollant le côté gauche et le côté droit de la tête de l'homme en question :

\- J'ai un marché à te proposer, Vergo.

\- Cette voix… Amaterasu ? s'étonna l'interlocuteur de l'autre bout du petit monopode.

\- Propose toujours, soupira l'incomplet en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je réassemble ton corps et, en échange, tu me rendras trois services avant de pouvoir retourner aux côtés de Nii-sama, souffla-t-elle avant d'ajouter en voyant l'espion infiltré dans la Marine ouvrir la bouche :

\- Aucun de ses services ne nuira à Nii-sama. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne me mêlerai pas à la bataille qui se déroule entre mon fils et lui. Il se pourrait même qu'un de ces services lui soit utile.

\- Amaterasu, c'est toi ? demanda la voix du petit den den mushi avec un ton légèrement inquiet.

Vergo réfléchit un long moment avant d'accepter l'offre qui lui était faite. Aussitôt, la benjamine des Don Quichotte se mit au travail pour rassembler le corps du noir de cheveux tout en ignorant l'escargophone qui s'énervait de ne pas l'entendre lui répondre alors qu'elle discutait avec l'espion du Shichibukai. Seulement, quand son frère se mit à hurler pour avoir une réponse, la blonde finit par dire d'une voix agacée :

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Maintenant, j'aimerais pouvoir me concentrer sur ce que je fais pour quitter au plus vite cette maudite ile et donner sa première tâche à Vergo le plus rapidement possible, Nii-sama.

\- Amaterasu. Quitte cette putain d'ile au plus vite ! ordonna d'une voix anormalement nerveuse Doflamingo.

La nervosité de son ainé intrigua fortement la blonde qui s'enquit calmement :

\- Et pour quelle raison, Nii-sama ?

\- J'ai ordonné à Monet de faire sauter Punk Hazard pour que tous les parasites dérangeants qui s'y trouvent disparaissent en échange du sacrifice de deux de mes hommes. Mais j'ignorais que tu te trouvais sur l'ile !

Comprenant la situation un peu trop dangereuse à son gout, Amaterasu pâlit fortement avant qu'une pensée ne la percute violemment. Son frère avait ordonné la destruction de l'ile alors que son fils était dessus et considérait son enfant comme un insecte insignifiant qui méritait de mourir pour ne plus lui causer le moindre souci. Elle siffla d'ailleurs d'une voix extrêmement menaçante alors que ses pupilles devenaient verticales :

\- Tu as ordonné de faire _sauter_ _mon fils_?!

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce alors que la blonde remettait enfin la tête de Vergo sur ses épaules après avoir remis tout le reste en place sous les directives de ce dernier.

\- Si jamais Law meurt à cause de toi, Nii-sama, je te le ferais payer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je trouverai de quoi te faire souffrir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, même si cela signifie tuer quelqu'un qui t'est particulièrement cher, ajouta-t-elle avec la même verve.

Puis elle se tourna vers Vergo, lui tendit un Eternal Pose et dit froidement :

\- Je veux que tu ailles sur cette ile et que tu demandes où se trouve ma maison. Tu devras la remettre en état le plus vite possible et la préparer à recevoir des blessés plus ou moins graves.

L'homme de main de Joker voulut protester, mais un regard froid aux pupilles verticales le congela sur place alors que la Don Quichotte adoptive sifflait :

\- Que ce soit Do-chan ou Law qui soit blessé, je les ramènerai là-bas. A toi de voir si tu veux participer à la survie de ton cher chef.

La surprise clouait le bec à Doflamingo qui ne croyait pas que sa sœur puisse être aussi injonctive et froide. Pourtant, cette Amaterasu l'excitait dangereusement. Elle lui donnait envie de la dominer, de lui montrer que peu importe son comportement, elle était à lui. Mais il était sur Dressrosa alors que sa chère Ama était sur Punk Hazard en plein milieu du bordel qui y régnait, alors qu'un gaz de la création de Ceasar mettait sa vie en danger.

\- Je comprends, finit par accepter l'espion infiltré dans la Marine avant de demander :

\- Mais comment allons-nous sortir d'ici ?

Se fiant à son Kenbunshoku, la femme prit le petit monopode, attrapa la main de Vergo et se rua dans une direction en trainant à moitié l'homme derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir que marines, pirates et… enfants ? se ruaient tous dans une même direction. Donc, la sortie devait, en toute logique, se trouver là où ils se dirigeaient tous. L'ancien marine et la Tenryuubito finirent par arriver à l'entrée de la pièce où s'agglutinait tout ce beau monde et parvinrent à s'accrocher discrètement à l'arrière du wagon qui leur servirait de ticket de survie et de sortie.

\- Dès que nous arrivons en extérieur, on saute du wagon et on trouve un endroit où se cacher pendant qu'ils quittent l'ile, souffla juste assez fort la blonde pour que son allié temporaire l'entende malgré les bruits et les cris que poussaient toutes les personnes présentes dans le chariot sur rails.

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit avant qu'ils n'attendent calmement le moment idéal pour s'éclipser de leur moyen de transport plus que bruyant et désagréable. Il y eu énormément de cahots et de tournants violents, mais ils tinrent bon et bondirent de concert pour se cacher derrière une énorme motte de neige contre laquelle ils s'assirent et patientèrent que les Mugiwara et Law disparaissent loin de l'ile en direction du pays de la passion et des jouets après une altercation avec Baby 5 et Buffalo.

Cependant, les marines ne semblaient pas vouloir partirent et Amaterasu en comprit rapidement la raison. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de transport et se devaient d'attendre que les renforts arrivent avec de quoi les soigner et les emmener au loin de cette ile. Des plus, il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'une présence bien connue de la femme n'arrive en approche extrêmement rapide.

\- Merde… Je n'avais pas prévu qu'on se retrouverait aussi près l'un de l'autre avant que je ne sois là-bas, jura la Kie de naissance avant de se tourner vers Vergo et de lui ordonner :

\- Pendant que Nii-sama fera diversion, tu vas en profiter pour partir de l'ile, Vergo. Essaye seulement de me rouler et je t'arrache le cœur, est-ce bien clair ?

\- Nous avons un marché. Et, même si cela ne me plait pas, je tiendrai ma part du contrat, grogna l'homme avant de s'élancer discrètement pour récupérer la barque via laquelle il était arrivé sur Punk Hazard et de disparaitre en silence au loin de l'ile de glace et de lave.

Pendant ce temps-là, Amaterasu regarda son frère se « battre » avec le vice-amiral Smoker depuis le haut de sa petite motte de neige. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Les hommes de la Marine car ils étaient trop concentrés sur le danger que représentait son ainé pour eux et, de son côté, le blond ne la remarquait pas tellement il était furieux. Pourtant, elle finit par se faire remarquer quand elle lâcha d'une voix nonchalante :

\- Puis-je savoir ce que fait un ancien Amiral de la Marine par ici, Kuzan ?

Bien que dit sur un ton calme et assez bas, tout le monde se figea au son de sa voix. L'interpellé, qui se tenait debout à côté d'elle, sourit et répondit par une autre question :

\- Si tu me dis ce que fais une Noble Mondiale rebelle dans les parages, Amaterasu ?

\- Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais me passer de ta réponse.

Cette discussion civilisée fut interrompue brutalement quand Doflamingo utilisa ses fils pour attirer à lui sa sœur et en se désintéressant complètement de son ancien adversaire. La blondine ne fit rien pour résister au pouvoir de son ainé et ne tenta pas de se défaire de l'étreinte possessive qui se referma sur elle sous les yeux complètement perdus des représentants de la loi.

\- Tu es restée malgré le fait que je t'ai dit que j'avais ordonné à Monet de faire sauter l'ile, gronda le flamant rose dans la nuque de sa sœur qui se tendit légèrement avant de souffler :

\- Je suis sortie aussi vite que j'ai pu du laboratoire de ton subordonné complètement fêlé. Quelle idée de malade que de lâcher dans la nature un gaz de cette nature-là.

Un soupir lui caressa la peau du cou, puis l'ancien Tenryuubito s'écarta d'elle pour la regarder bien en face. Bien qu'elle ne voyait pas ses yeux, Amaterasu sentait le regard acéré de son ainé parcourir tout son corps au peigne fin en commençant par ses pieds. Soudainement, son frère se raidit en fixant quelque chose au niveau de sa clavicule et siffla :

\- Qui ? Avec qui ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la blonde pour comprendre ce qui ornait sa peau pour que le Don Quichotte réagisse ainsi. Elle se retint d'ailleurs de jurer en pensant que Crocodile lui avait fait un suçon à un endroit aussi visible.

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai un peu trop bu et j'ai fini ma nuit avec un parfait inconnu, mentit la Kie avec un calme à toutes épreuves.

Cependant, elle ne put retenir un petit couinement quand le Shichibukai la colla à lui en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou pour commencer à lui suçoter l'endroit marqué. Amaterasu tenta bien de se dégager, mais un grondement à la limite du bestial la dissuada de continuer sa manœuvre et la poussa à se tenir tranquille jusqu'à ce que le blond ait fini de marquer sa peau par-dessus l'autre trace violacée.

Quand il se redressa, Doflamingo remarqua l'air choqué des marines et celui amusé d'Aokiji face à ses actions. Alors il se détourna et ordonna froidement :

\- Ama, Baby 5, Buffalo, on rentre à Dressrosa !

La Tenryuubito fut tentée de désobéir, mais elle se plia à l'injonction et fit apparaitre les ailes et la queue de son Akuma no Mi sous les exclamations de surprise des personnes alentours avant de prendre son envol et d'attendre son frère et ses deux subordonnés dans les airs. Ils partirent rapidement tous les quatre en direction du pays de la passion et des jouets sans même se retourner après que la Don Quichotte par adoption ait lâché en souriant :

\- Vous gardez ma présence en ces lieux pour vous, s'il vous plait ?

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ^^

Je m'excuse d'avance, mais il est fort possible que je ne poste plus avant le 16 juin, car mes examens commencent le 31 mai et se terminent trois semaines après.

Il est plus que probable que poster me passe un peu au-dessus de la tête malgré que j'ai fini d'écrire toute ma fiction.

Par contre, après mes examens, je posterai un chapitre toutes les semaines pour me rattraper et ne plus avoir la blague de me perdre dans mes dates ^^

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à me laissez un commentaire et je vous dis à la prochaine ^^


	18. II Chapitre 5

Bonsoir tout le monde ^^

J'espère que vous allez bien. Je sais que j'avais dit que je posterais à nouveau à partir du 16, mais j'ai eu quelques petits soucis d'ordre personnel, donc je n'en dirai pas plus. Mais voici enfin le chapitre 5 de la deuxième partie ^^

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Après une demi-heure de vol, Amaterasu sentit la fatigue reprendre ses droits. Ça faisait plus de trente-six heures qu'elle n'avait pas dormi et l'utilisation de son fruit du démon l'épuisait rapidement depuis que l'adrénaline des événements de Punk Hazard diminuait peu à peu dans ses veines. Elle sentait ses yeux se fermer tous seuls et se réveilla en sursaut en sentant un bras s'enrouler autour de ses côtes pour l'empêcher de tomber tout droit dans la mer.

\- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi, Ama ? demanda froidement Doflamingo en utilisant ses fils pour l'attacher sur son dos.

La blonde voulut lui répondre, mais seul un grognement peu élégant se fit entendre avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, bercé par le vent et l'odeur de son ainé, qui reprit le trajet en comprenant que sa sœur s'était endormie sans plus de cérémonie. Le Don Quichotte fit le chemin jusqu'à son royaume le plus rapidement possible et ordonna à Baby 5 et Buffalo de prévenir les autres qu'il allait directement dans sa chambre. Il exigea aussi qu'un repas pour deux soit amené dans ses appartements, car il mangerait avec sa cadette adoptive quand celle-ci se réveillerait. Il les laissa ensuite en plan pour aller s'enfermer dans ses quartiers où il allongea en douceur l'endormie.

Celle-ci s'accrocha à lui dans son sommeil et poussa un petit gémissement plaintif quand il la força à lâcher sa chemise avant de se blottir au maximum contre les draps en inspirant profondément, le nez dans ses oreillers. Cette vision échauffa légèrement Doflamingo, qui prit la décision d'aller se nettoyer et se changer en voyant quelques taches de sang sur sa chemise, son pantalon trois quart et son torse. Lorsqu'il ressortit de sa salle de bain, propre et seulement vêtu d'un boxer, le flamant rose alla se coucher aux côtés de sa sœur et la serra contre lui avec possessivité, sans pour autant s'endormir.

Le temps s'écoula lentement pour le blond, mais la femme contre lui finit par s'éveiller et se colla encore plus contre lui en ronronnant de bien-être. Amaterasu ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait aussi bien dormi. L'odeur de son ainé se trouvait partout autour d'elle et la chaleur de celui-ci la faisait se sentir tellement bien… Puis, après un moment de réflexion avec son cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil, elle sursauta en se souvenant de tout ce qui s'était passé le jour avant et tenta de s'écarter du torse contre lequel elle se blottissait quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Tu es réveillée, Ama ?

La voix du Shichibukai était basse, comme s'il ne voulait pas la réveiller si elle dormait encore. Pour lui répondre, la blondine passa sa main dans le dos de son frère et caressa doucement l'omoplate le plus proche de ses doigts.

\- Pourquoi, Ama ? souffla l'ainé des Don Quichotte en les faisant rouler pour se retrouver sur elle.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment la question de celui qui la dominait de tout son corps, elle inspira profondément avant de demander à son tour :

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

Après un court silence, le marionnettiste se redressa et se mit à cheval sur les hanches de la blonde en grondant :

\- Pourquoi être partie ? Pourquoi avoir protégé le fils de rouge, il y a deux ans ? Pourquoi être revenue après toutes ces années de fuite ? Pourquoi étais-tu sur Punk Hazard ? Pourquoi tu te laisses faire comme cela après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Il y a tellement de pourquoi que je ne saurais même pas tous les énumérer ! Je ne te comprends pas et cela m'énerve ! Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, je suis heureux que tu sois face à moi. Mais je veux des réponses, je veux comprendre. Je… je n'ai plus envie de…

La voix de l'homme, qui était agressive au début, devint peu à peu plus désespérée et finit par totalement s'éteindre. La blondine le fixa sans rien dire un instant, puis elle le força à rouler sur le dos pour pouvoir se laisser aller sur lui en murmurant :

\- Par où commencer pour pouvoir répondre au maximum de tes questions, Nii-sama ? Je vais commencer par Ace… Tu te souviens de la fois où je me suis retrouvée coincée sur l'ile de Baterilla, il y a vingt-et-un ans, peu de temps avant l'exécution de Gol D Roger ?

\- Comment est-ce que je pourrais avoir oublié quelque chose d'aussi important que l'exécution de cet homme et de ta première _disparition_ , même si elle n'était pas voulue ? grogna le flamant rose en glissant une de ses mains sous sa tête et l'autre autour de sa sœur.

\- Le jour de mon naufrage, je t'ai appelé après m'être renseignée partout pour avoir un moyen quelconque pour revenir, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé. Je t'ai alors contactée en sachant que quoi que je dise tu allais être furieux. J'avais à peine raccroché que je me suis effondrée en larmes. C'est ainsi que Rouge m'a trouvée et, sans me demander la moindre explication, elle m'a emmenée à sa maison avant de m'obliger à loger chez elle jusqu'à ce que je reparte de l'ile. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que je devienne amie avec elle… Seulement quelques jours avant que Trebol et Diamante ne débarque à Baterilla, j'ai découvert qu'elle avait un amant, qui s'était et qu'elle était enceinte de deux ou trois mois. Le temps que Roger a séjourné sur l'ile, j'ai essayé de ne pas rester avec eux pour leur laisser leur intimité, mais Rouge ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille et m'a forcée à le rencontré. Je suis tombée des nues quand j'ai vu le grand seigneur des pirates en train de gagatiser devant le ventre de mon amie et se comporter avec une telle tendresse envers elle. Il était sympa, bien qu'un peu inquiétant de par son incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit seul dans une cuisine… A se demander comment il a fait pour survivre avant d'avoir quelqu'un dans son équipage… Le jour même de l'arrivée de tes cadres, Rouge m'a demandé d'être la marraine de son enfant à venir et, après le choc initial face à la demande, j'ai accepté avant de m'en aller avec Trebol et Diamante pour revenir auprès de toi. Ace est mon filleul, le fils de ma première véritable amie. Voilà pourquoi je l'ai protégé. En plus, il est un des fils d'Oyagi, l'homme qui m'a acceptée comme une fille sans me juger sur mes origines, qui m'a accepté malgré tout ce que tu m'avais fait et malgré toutes les blessures qui m'ont peu à peu détruite, expliqua calmement la blonde en fermant les yeux.

Il y eut un court silence où Amaterasu reprit son souffle avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de revenir… On va dire que c'est un concours de circonstances qui a fait que je suis ici pour le moment. Et je me suis retrouvée sur Punk Hazard parce que j'ai suivi Vergo à distance quand j'ai appris qu'il devait y aller parce que Law avait décidé de mettre en action un plan pour te défaire. Ensuite, tout s'est emballé et tu es arrivé, ce que je n'avais pas du tout prévu. Cependant, être de retour près de toi, malgré tout le mal que tu m'as fait, ne me dérange pas… Cela m'apaise même, comme si j'étais enfin à ma place. Beaucoup de chose ont changé pendant les deux années qui se sont écoulées depuis Marineford. Je me suis penchée sur des questions que j'avais fuies depuis si longtemps… Certes pour ne pas me pencher sur d'autres sujets tous aussi douloureux, mais qui étaient beaucoup trop frais par rapport à d'autres.

Un nouveau flottement eut lieu dans le monologue de la Don Quichotte avant qu'elle ne recommence à parler :

\- Pendant les deux années où je suis restée sur Amazon Lily, je me suis entrainée, me suis fait une place parmi les Pirates Kuja, suis devenue quelqu'un d'autre par moments, mais je me suis aussi beaucoup interrogée, particulièrement sur tout ce qui te concernait… Et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que, même si je ne pourrais certainement jamais te pardonner tout ce que tu m'as fait, je t'aime encore… Comme l'idiote que je suis… Cependant, j'ai pris la décision que si je revenais près de toi, je ne me laisserai plus faire. Donc prépare-toi à ne plus avoir une sœur adoptive soumise et terrifiée.

A la fin de sa longue tirade, la blonde se redressa et quitta le lit pour aller sur le balcon où elle fut rapidement rejointe par son frère ainé qui l'enlaça en vitesse, comme pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe. Cela amusa presque la femme qui se souvint de quelque chose et regarda dans la pièce après quelque chose, qu'elle trouva rapidement : son sac.

\- Tu étais au courant du contrat que nos pères avaient fait entre eux ? demanda d'une voix douce celle à la chevelure soleil.

\- A propos de ton adoption, oui, marmonna dans son cou Doflamingo.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle d'un contrat qui ne parle que de nous deux, soupira la blondine.

\- Que nous deux ? s'étonna le flamant rose en relevant la tête.

Un sourire amusé prit place sur les lèvres de sa cadette et l'intrigua fortement.

\- Quel genre de contrat ? demanda avec méfiance le souverain de Dressrosa.

La blonde ne lui répondit pas, se dégagea de son étreinte pour aller chercher son sac et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit en faisant signe à son ainé de venir près d'elle, même si cela ne fut pas vraiment nécessaire. Puis, une fois que l'homme fut installé, elle prit une de ses mains pour déposer le petit paquet qu'elle avait récupéré en soufflant :

\- Je pense que tu comprendras très vite en quoi le contrat consistait en voyant ce que contient cette bourse.

Le Shichibukai hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir la petite pochette en cuir et resta à fixer bêtement ce qu'elle contenait quand il identifia le contenu.

\- Des alliances ? s'étonna à voix haute roi du pays de la passion et des jouets, comme si ce qu'il voyait était impossible. Nous sommes fiancés et je n'en savais rien ? grommela le blondin avant de relever la tête pour fixer le visage de la Kie de naissance.

Il resta un moment à l'observer sans rien dire avant qu'un sourire de fou ne monte à ses lèvres et qu'il ne dise :

\- Donc nous sommes fiancés… Tu m'es donc destinée depuis tout ce temps, tu es à moi depuis que ce contrat a été signé par nos parents respectifs !

La possessivité du flamant rose inquiéta légèrement la femme à côté de lui avant qu'un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas énormément monte en elle. C'est sans vraiment sans rendre compte qu'elle rétorqua :

\- Ce qui est valable dans un sens est valable dans l'autre. Tu es à moi aussi !

Doflamingo sursauta très discrètement en voyant les pupilles de sa sœur devenir verticales et ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec fascination ce changement. Pourtant, il trouva cette attitude et cette envie de possession chez la femme très excitantes. Il céda d'ailleurs au désir et s'empara des lèvres pulpeuses devant lui en reprenant le dessus sur leur étreinte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la coucher de nouveau sur son lit pour la refaire sienne après si longtemps sans l'avoir vue, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et cria à travers le panneau de bois :

\- Waka-sama, je vous apporte le repas pour deux que vous avez demandé.

Le flamant rose hésita un instant à renvoyer la personne qui se trouvait devant sa chambre, mais un grognement en provenance de son estomac et de celui de sa sœur lui fit prendre la décision de se redresser et d'aider sa cadette à faire de même avant d'autoriser une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés d'entrer dans la pièce pour amener le souper qui avait été préparé pour les deux blonds.

Amaterasu observa avec attention la nouvelle venue et lui sourit avec douceur quand cette dernière regarda dans sa direction avec curiosité. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette noiraude lui inspirait de la sympathie, comme si quelque chose en elle la reconnaissait comme une amie qui pourrait la comprendre. Celle à la chevelure de jais sursauta légèrement face à cette attitude douce et accueillante envers elle avant de se présenter timidement :

\- Je m'appelle Violet et je suis une officier de l'unité de Pica-sama.

\- Enchantée, Violet. Je suis la sœur adoptive de Doflamingo Nii-sama. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien, se présenta en retour la Tenryuubito rebelle.

\- Tu peux te retirer, Violet, la renvoya d'un ton sec Doflamingo en voyant l'ancienne princesse du pays s'apprêter à ajouter quelque chose.

Sa sœur lui lança un regard désapprobateur avant d'adresser un sourire d'excuse à la noiraude, qui sortit de la pièce sans faire d'histoire. Puis elle se tourna vers le plateau de nourriture et se retint de se jeter dessus comme une affamée, vu qu'elle n'avait plus mangé depuis l'ile où elle avait pris en chasse Vergo. Pourtant, elle attendit que son ainé l'invite à se servir pour le faire et prit patience le temps qu'il se serve à son tour pour enfin prendre une première bouchée.

Le repas se déroula en silence et assez rapidement. La nourriture était délicieuse et le vin qui accompagnait la viande et les légumes était parfaitement bien choisi. Amaterasu ne put que sourire en apprenant qu'il venait de la cave personnelle de son frère. Celui-ci avait toujours eut le palais fin et cela n'avait visiblement pas changé, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Marie Joie.

\- Le repas t'a-t-il plu ? s'enquit le roi de Dressrosa lorsque les assiettes furent vides.

\- Beaucoup, sourit la blonde en prenant une des deux serviettes qui se trouvaient sur le plateau pour s'essuyer la bouche, mais son geste fut suspendu par l'homme en face d'elle.

Ce dernier se pencha, vint lui lécher le coin des lèvres avec un sourire pervers et murmura :

\- Nous avions commencé quelque chose avant de nous faire interrompre pour le repas, il me semble.

La femme déglutit légèrement en voyant la lueur affamée dans le regard de son frère quand il enleva ses lunettes sans hésiter un seul instant. Puis, elle se retrouva rapidement allongée sous le blond. Ses vêtements lui furent enlevés à une vitesse effrayante et ne sortirent pas indemnes de l'effeuillage accéléré. En effet, le souverain n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à utiliser son pouvoir pour découper le tissu qui le gênait. Dès qu'elle fut en tenue d'Eve, la blondine sentit les mains du Shichibukai, rapidement rejointes par les lèvres et la langue de ce dernier, parcourir son corps avec une telle dextérité qu'elle se retrouva vite à gémir en arrachant avec précipitation les habits de son amant. Celui-ci l'aida en vitesse avant de la plaquer complètement au matelas en se plaçant d'autorité entre ses cuisses pour la pénétrer sans aucune préparation au préalable. Si Amaterasu ressentit un léger tiraillement face à cette entrée assez brutale, elle l'oublia quasiment de manière instantanée face à la manière dont son frère lui fit l'amour.

L'étreinte n'était pas douce, mais elle sentait qu'il prenait grand soin à la faire frissonner de plaisir, à la caresser de manière précise au niveau de ses points les plus sensibles, à l'embrasser de manière passionnée puis plus tendre. La prise sur ses hanches n'était pas douloureuse pour une sous, mais très ferme. Il lui était impossible de se soustraire à la poigne de son ainé qui se mouvait en elle en alternant de manière très audacieuse le rythme de ses coups de butoir. Cependant, le plaisir finit par devenir tellement fort que le blondin accéléra de plus en plus en pilonnant de plus en plus puissamment sa sœur qui finit par jouir en hurlant son nom et en traçant des sillons sanglants le long de son dos avant qu'il ne se répande en elle dans un grognement bestial et fort viril.

C'est essoufflé que Doflamingo se laissa aller sur sa sœur en respirant profondément son odeur. Il pouvait sentir une petite touche de jasmin sur la peau de son amante qui lui hérissait les poils. Son cœur lui hurla de faire disparaitre cette odeur du corps de la femme sous lui, de faire que cette touche florale n'existe plus sur cette surface cutanée qui lui appartenait depuis toujours. Le blond recommença à faire courir ses doigts sur les moindres recoins du corps de sa cadette pour éveiller à nouveau le désir chez celle-ci, ce qui ne tarda pas. Ils mêlèrent leur corps encore et encore et encore jusqu'au soir où ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux de fatigues et s'endormirent enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ^^

Et comme je n'ai pas posté comme promis le 16, je mettrai un autre chapitre en ligne demain !

Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis un commentaire, à ceux qui me suivent et à ceux qui mettent ma fiction dans leur favoris ^^

A demain et n'hésitez à me laisser un petit commentaire.


	19. II Chapitre 6

Salut tout le monde,

Je suis en retard d'un petit jour et je m'en excuse. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie de petite écrivain du dimanche 0.0 J'ai fait une fausse manipulation et j'ai supprimé tout mon texte ! J'ai limite fait la crise de larmes et de nerfs avant de me rappeler que j'avais fait une sauvegarde sur mon disque dur externe. Mais, je l'avais prêté à mon frère pour un truc que j'ai pas trop bien compris et je l'ai récupéré aujourd'hui ^^ Donc voici le morceau suivant de mon petit bébé. (Dis comme ça, je me rends compte que c'est flippant... -")

* * *

 **Réponse aux commentaires :**

 **Guest :** Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera ^^

 **Delo :** Merci ^^ Par contre... Je ne comprends pas trop ton PS. Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tout ton message est ironique ou c'est juste le petit délire que je dois ignorer ? En tout cas, les petits délires du genre ne me dérange absolument pas ^^

 **Blabla :** Merci pour le petit mot ^^ Je m'excuse pour les retards... Je suis du genre super désordonnée et il m'arrive souvent de ne pas faire attention aux dates. Mais dernièrement, j'ai eu plein de soucis et aujourd'hui ne fais pas vraiment exception (même si ce n'est pas aussi personnel que d'habitude)...

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut peu agréable pour les deux Don Quichotte. En effet, ils étaient tous les deux en train de dormir comme des bienheureux, l'un contre l'autre, quand la porte s'était ouverte dans un fracas particulièrement violent qui les avait extirpés du sommeil de force et par surprise. Doflamingo attrapa machinalement ses lunettes pour les mettre sur son nez avec dextérité d'une main alors que l'autre recouvrait en vitesse le corps nu d'Amaterasu et le sien, par la même occasion.

\- DOFFYYYYY !

Le hurlement indiqua que le nom de la personne qui venait d'entrer comme un sauvage se trouvait être Trebol, qui se figea en voyant les deux blonds collés ensemble. Le subordonné du Shichibukai se tendit en voyant des spasmes parcourir la main qui avait mis les lunettes de soleil en place et des veines apparaitre sur le front de son supérieur. Cependant, le regard à moitié endormi de la blondine aux côtés du roi du pays ne lui échappa pas et la caresse qui apaisa à moitié le souverain non plus.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le punirai pas pour être entré aussi brusquement dans _ma_ chambre alors que je suis avec toi dedans et que _tu_ _es entièrement nue_? gronda le Démon céleste en serrant possessivement sa sœur contre lui.

\- Parce qu'il a très certainement une bonne raison de débarquer ainsi dans ta chambre, soupira Amaterasu en se blottissant volontairement plus près de son frère quand un courant d'air un peu plus frais traversa la pièce suite à l'ouverture du double battant en bois.

\- Je l'espère pour lui… souffla sombrement le flamant rose avant de siffler :

\- Que se passe-t-il, Trebol ?

Le cadre de trèfle tremblait de peur car la seule raison pour laquelle il était venu en vitesse était la nouvelle du retour de la sœur de son chef. Il avait hurlé ainsi après son supérieur pour lui demander confirmation et, maintenant qu'il se trouvait face aux deux blonds enlacés, il se sentait vraiment con d'avoir agi sans réfléchir. Surtout que le roi de Dressrosa devait certainement ne pas vouloir qu'un homme s'approche de sa sœur à moins de quelques mètres de sécurité pour les prochains jours, surtout si celle-ci si était déshabillée. Aussi, il se mit à suer à grosses gouttes en lançant un regard suppliant vers la présence féminine de la pièce qui, prise de pitié pour le futur cadavre, ronronna à l'oreille de son ainé:

\- Et si on allait prendre un bain et laisser Trebol prévenir les autres que je suis bien de retour ?

La proposition détourna complètement Doflamingo de son subordonné, à qui il fit un mouvement de la main pour le congédier, avant d'emporter sa cadette dans sa salle de bain avec empressement. Il n'aimait pas trop l'envie qui le possédait par rapport à son amante sur le moment, mais après plus de dix ans sans l'avoir marquée comme sienne, sans l'avoir possédée, sans l'avoir simplement humée pendant de longues minutes, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien se laisser aller à toutes ses envies qui concernaient la blonde. Cette dernière se laissa porter sans faire d'histoire jusqu'à la pièce d'hygiène et savoura chaque secondes dans le bain immense que fit couler son frère.

Quand ils sortirent enfin de la chambre du chef de la Don Quichotte Family, il devait être à peu près l'heure du repas de midi et tout le monde était déjà à table lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte de la salle à manger. Aussitôt, Baby Five se leva et courut se jeter dans le bras d'Amaterasu en hurlant :

\- Amaterasu-sama !

L'interpellée la réceptionna avec un air mi surpris mi attendri. Après tout, elle n'avait été réellement proche qu'avec Law, même si elle avait de temps en temps eut des gestes tendres envers les autres enfants du groupe pirate. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, elle entoura délicatement la jeune femme et lui caressa les cheveux en regardant toutes les personnes autour de la table. Voir tous les membres de la Family ensemble et en bonne santé la fit sourire avec une tendresse qui n'échappa à personne et détendit toutes les personnes de la pièce. Même si certains ronchonnèrent pour la forme de la voir revenir comme une fleur après dix ans de fugue, ils ne parvinrent pas à rester fâcher de manière prolongée contre la blonde qui, même s'ils ne voulaient pas l'admettre, leur avait manqué.

Le repas se passa de manière calme et détendue jusqu'à ce que Diamante ne demande :

\- Qu'allons-nous faire pour Law et son allié ?

Aussitôt, l'atmosphère devint pesante et tout le monde se tourna vers la sœur du Shichibukai quand cette dernière se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'une démarche rapide.

\- Puis-je savoir où tu vas ? questionna froidement Doflamingo en se mettant debout à son tour.

\- Faire le tour du palais pendant que vous parlez stratégie, répondit tout aussi chaleureusement Amaterasu avant de reprendre son chemin, mais la phrase suivante de son ainé la figea totalement et la fit se retourner avec une lueur particulièrement dangereuse dans le regard :

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas rester écouter le plan que nous allons mettre en place. Tu fais partie de la Family alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne participerais pas à la bataille qui va avoir lieu.

\- Law est mon fils, il est hors de question que je me batte contre lui et mette sa vie en danger de moi-même. Je me fais déjà violence pour ne pas me mêler à cette histoire plus que je ne le suis déjà malgré ma volonté à ne pas en faire partie. Alors laisse-moi en dehors de cela et ne cherche pas à me faire quelque chose qui va à l'encontre de mes principes! siffla la blonde avant qu'un grognement purement bestial ne sorte de sa gorge, mettant toutes les personnes de la pièce sur leurs gardes.

\- Tu vas encore trahir Doffy et la Family !? hurla Trebol en se levant à son tour.

\- Je n'ai jamais trahi la Family ! Je n'ai jamais fait quoique ce soit qui l'a mise en danger de quelque manière que ce soit ! J'ai même permis à Vergo de ne pas mourir sur Punk Hazard alors que Doflamingo avait ordonné son sacrifice ! J'ai, certes, vécu loin de vous pendant tout un certain temps, mais je n'ai jamais fait une action qui ait mis La Family en danger ! J'ai survécu, comme tout le monde dans ce monde à la con où des connards sont au sommet de la chaine du pouvoir ! Ma famille, c'est vous ET Law ET Rossinante ET les Shirohige Kaizouku ! explosa la femme aux cheveux couleur soleil avant de se reprendre et de soupirer :

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux que laisser les choses se dérouler et limiter les dégâts et les morts que cette bataille va causer… Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille et préparez-vous à ce combat à venir…

Puis elle sortit de la pièce sans se retourner. Elle qui ne voulait pas avoir de problème avec ceux de l'équipage de son frère ainé, ça tombait complètement à l'eau. Elle avait su que personne ne lui pardonnerait vraiment de s'être enfuie, mais elle n'avait fait que ce qu'il fallait pour survivre, que ça leur déplaise ou non. La blondine déambula dans les couloirs du palais de pierre pendant plus d'une heure avant de finir par trouver la bibliothèque où elle s'installa pour lire quand elle eut trouvé un ouvrage qui lui plaisait dans les nombreuses étagères qui remplissaient la pièce du savoir et où elle resta jusqu'à ce que Gladius n'arrive accompagné du chef de la Family. Les deux hommes ne dirent rien et s'assirent en face d'elle en silence et la regardèrent lire jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève le regard et ne demande en refermant le livre qu'elle avait en main :

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Seras-tu avec nous ou contre nous, Amaterasu ? questionna sans détour Doflamingo.

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je resterai en dehors de son combat le plus longtemps possible. Je n'interviendrai que si quelqu'un se retrouve en danger de mort pour éviter au maximum que cela n'arrive. Que ce soit toi, Law, quelqu'un de la Family ou des mugiwaras. J'aimerais que personne ne meurt si possible, mais ça relève de l'impossible… soupira la blonde en se laissant aller dans le fauteuil.

\- A partir du moment où vous ne nous aidez pas, Amaterasu-sama, c'est comme si vous étiez contre nous, grogna Gladius en se levant.

\- Rassieds-toi et évite de me cataloguer comme adversaire avant même de savoir ce que je ferai pour éviter des morts, veux-tu ? siffla la sœur du Shichibukai. J'ai vécu pendant des années avec Law et Rossinante quelque part et j'ai envoyé Vergo remettre cet endroit en état pour pouvoir accueillir des blessés si nécessaire. Cependant, ce n'est pas la porte à côté alors j'aimerais éviter qu'une des personnes que j'ai citée plus tôt ne soit aux portes de la mort, pour que j'ai quand même le temps de les transporter jusque là-bas. En sachant que cette possibilité de retraite s'offre aussi bien à eux qu'à vous, je ne vois pas en quoi cela est _mauvais_ pour vous. Ce n'est certes pas _bon_ , que vos ennemis puissent se faire soigner, mais c'est valable pour eux aussi. En gros, cet endroit-là sera destiné au perdant, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus calme et mesurée.

\- Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser partir avec des insectes insignifiants alors que je t'ai enfin retrouvée, Amaterasu ? cracha le flamant rose en venant se placer juste devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Son amante se leva à son tour et se tint bien droite face à lui pour lui répondre :

\- Essaie seulement de m'en empêcher, Doflamingo.

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce fit trembler de peur Gladius. Devant lui se tenait deux personnes plus puissantes que lui et, si elles commençaient à se battre, il risquait fort d'y rester. C'est pourquoi, malgré lui, il soupira de soulagement quand la femme se détourna et sortit de la pièce en lâchant :

\- Je vais visiter la ville.

Et que le frère lui emboita le pas en grommelant :

\- Je t'accompagne. Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule pour le moment.

Le bleuté sentit toute la nervosité qui l'habitait disparaitre d'un coup et décida de passer le reste de sa journée à lire pour ne pas subir de dispute de la journée, la bibliothèque étant l'endroit du palais le moins fréquenté du palais de pierre.

* * *

Voilà Pour cette fois-ci ^^

Je n'annonce pas de date pour le prochain chapitre, mais, normalement, il ne tardera pas trop.

A la prochaine, bonne soirée et que tout aille bien pour vous !


	20. II Chapitre 7

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction et, en plus, il est plutôt court... Il y a encore l'épilogue après, mais c'est le dernier chapitre... C'est un peu un choc pour moi de déjà être à la publication de celui-ci. Je suis vraiment reconnaissante envers tous ceux qui l'ont suivie, qui l'ont mise en favori et qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette fiction et j'espère qu'on se retrouvera sur d'autres fictions, que ce soient les miennes ou les vôtres ^^

Voilà, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Réponse aux commentaires :**

 **Anja :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Amaterasu avait passé une très bonne visite de la ville avec son frère. Malgré les groupies complètement débiles, les fans incontestés de la Family, les habitants un peu trop envahissants autour de leur héros et la population trop nombreuse qui avait scandé le nom de son ainé. En gros, elle avait fini par craquer par la présence un peu trop envahissante de tout ce beau monde et s'était envolé en vitesse dans le ciel, où elle avait vite été rejointe par son amant et ils étaient restés dans les airs en se posant de temps en temps sur les toits de maison quand la blonde voulait se reposer sans devoir s'accrocher à celui qu'elle aimait pour tenir sur les fils qu'il utilisait.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au palais, ils furent accueillis par des cadres furieux de la disparition impromptue de leur chef, mais celui-ci les envoya bouler en leur rappelant qu'il savait se défendre et qu'il faisait encore ce qu'il voulait. Puis, il attrapa sa sœur par la main et la traina jusqu'à la salle à manger où le souper se déroula dans le calme avant que tout le monde n'aille dormir.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula plus ou moins de la même manière, mais sans les disputes. Tout le monde avait accepté que la sœur du roi ne prenne pas part au combat pour des raisons qui leur paraissaient futiles, mais fortes importantes pour elle. L'ambiance au palais avait même parue plus légère par moment depuis qu'elle était « de retour » comme disait Lao G et Pica, ainsi que d'autres membres de la Family. Violet avait peu à peu fait connaissance avec elle et avait été étonnée de découvrir le passé de la blonde, qui, de son côté, avait été très en colère en découvrant ce que la noiraude avait subi. Elle s'était d'ailleurs engueulée en bonne et due forme avec son frère à cause de cela et lui avait hurlé que si jamais il refaisait un truc aussi dégueulasse elle lui ferait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cette nuit-là avait d'ailleurs été particulièrement violente entre les deux amants. Le sexe avait été bestial et agressif. Des morsures, griffures et même des coups avaient été donnés provoquant des glapissements de surprise quand ils étaient arrivés dans la salle à manger le lendemain avec des bleus et des marques de dents et de griffes ou d'ongles le long des bras, dans le cou et le torse au niveau de ce qui était visible.

Quand vint finalement le jour de l'arrivée de Law et de ses alliés, Amaterasu disparut discrètement du palais alors que tous les membres de la Family dormaient encore en laissant un mot comme quoi elle n'était pas loin et leur souhaitait d'être le moins blessé possible ou vainqueur. Puis, son attente commença. Elle trouva un endroit assez calme où se poser et se cacher pour la journée et où elle activa son Haki de l'observation pour pouvoir suivre au maximum ce qui se déroulerait sur l'ile. Cette journée-là fut la plus longue de sa vie et la plus courte en même temps. L'attente fut horrible et, lorsque l'affrontement commença enfin, elle eut l'impression que tout se déroulait en accéléré, puis au ralenti avant d'à nouveau accélérer et ainsi de suite au fur et à mesure des blessures, des victoires, des défaites et des massacres de ce jour si chargé. Pendant tous ces affrontements, elle s'était faufilée d'un endroit à une autre pour récupérer ceux de la Family qui étaient peu à peu tombés, mais laissa bien Baby Five et Violet où elles étaient. Les deux femmes ne faisant plus partie de l'équipage de son amant et elle se doutait qu'elles seraient plus heureuses là où elles se trouvaient.

Puis, à la fin du combat qui opposait Luffy à Doflamingo, elle quitta précipitamment l'endroit où elle avait caché les blessés de la Don Quichotte Family et courut à toute vitesse jusqu'au bord du gouffre où son frère avait été vaincu et y descendit en se laissant planer jusqu'au blond. Elle ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et, malgré le grognement de douleur que poussa son ainé, elle décolla rapidement pour aller retrouver les autres inconscients et les chargea sur son dos après avoir muté totalement. Elle vérifia plusieurs fois à l'aide de son Haki que personne ne se trouvait dans les environs avant de décoller et s'éloigner le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, sans perdre ses passagers, de Dressrosa en direction de l'ile la plus proche. Sur le lopin de terre, elle cacha de nouveau les membres affaiblis et partit faire l'acquisition d'un petit bateau suffisamment grand pour qu'elle puisse mettre tout le monde dessus, mais suffisamment petit pour qu'elle puisse le tracter et même le transporter en fonction de la manière dont il serait attaché à elle.

Elle se reposa jusqu'au soir sur cette petite ile, mais repartit le jour même pour mettre rapidement le plus de distance entre elle et le royaume que son frère avait martyrisé et brisé. Elle parvint aussi à recruter un médecin qui accepta de faire le voyage avec elle car il devait absolument aller retrouver sa famille à North Blue. Et, même s'il fut réticent à soigner des « êtres aussi horribles », il endossa son rôle d'homme de soin et maintint en vie les blessés du bateau tout le temps que dura le voyage, trois semaines, jusqu'à l'ile de Méeusa où elle s'effondra d'épuisement après avoir contacté Vergo. Ce dernier arriva seulement en une dizaine de minutes avec un traineau qui permit de transporter les blessés deux par deux. Heureusement, ceux-ci avaient, pour la majorité, reprit conscience et n'étaient pas dans un état trop critique, comme Diamante qui avait juste été méchamment assommé lors de son combat.

Amaterasu fut soulagée et une certaine joie l'envahit à la vue de la petite maison qui l'avait accueillie pendant dix ans des années plus tôt. La blonde se tourna vers ses nouveaux locataires et gronda juste « Le premier qui abîme cette maison, je le cuis avant de le bouffer », puis elle monta à l'étage où elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et dormit pendant trois jours entiers, provoquant une inquiétude indicible chez son amant et les subordonnés de ce dernier, mais personne n'osa essayer de la réveiller.

Après tout cela, le médecin de l'ile prit en charge tout l'équipage sans poser de questions et sans préjugé face à ses patients. Il voulait juste sauver des vies et cela fut tout à son honneur aux yeux de la sœur de Doflamingo. Ce dernier grogna les trois-quarts du temps de son auscultation et fut horrifié quand le pratiquant annonça qu'il serait interdit de faire le moindre sport pendant presque deux mois, le temps que son organisme se soigne et récupère de toutes les blessures, contusions, fractures et coups qui le couvraient. Chaque membre de la famille eu droit à son ordonnance, même Amaterasu pour l'épuisement qui l'avait poussée à dormir plusieurs journées entières. Après cela, il fallut un certain temps à tout le monde pour s'habituer à vivre dans cette petite maison à quatorze alors qu'elle avait été choisie pour vivre à trois à la base. Amaterasu hurla plusieurs fois de rage en retrouvant des endroits de sa maison abimée à cause d'une dispute entre x et y et finit par bruler quelques mèches de cheveux et en forcer certains à dormir dehors certaines nuits pour bien faire comprendre son mécontentement.

\- On pourrait faire des travaux pour agrandir la maison au lieu de se trucider ainsi tout le temps, soupira une fois Diamante, ce qui lui valut un regard particulièrement assassin de la part de la propriétaire des lieux et une réponse des plus acerbes :

\- Et on fait comment ? Le peu d'argent que _je_ parviens à gagner part à la vitesse de la lumière dans de la bouffe et des vêtements, en plus des factures, et _personne_ ne se bouge le cul pour m'aider, à part Vergo quand il est dans une bonne phase.

\- On a qu'à faire comme avant. On prend ce que l'on veut et après on se fait offrir le travail, dasuyan, rit Buffalo provoquant un murmure d'assentiment de la part de toutes les personnes autres que la sœur de Doflamingo.

Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussi vite et sortit de la pièce en dégageant une aura particulièrement furieuse qui poussa son ainé à se lever pour la suivre. Il se figea en voyant son amante déjà assez éloignée de la maison avec ses ailes et sa queue de dragon déjà sorties. Il l'appela avec une note désespoir dans la voix, ce qui fit hésiter un instant la blonde. Cependant, cet instant d'hésitation fut suffisant pour que l'ancien Shichibukai arrive près d'elle et ne l'emprisonne dans son étreinte.

\- Lâche-moi, Doflamingo, grogna la Don Quichotte en essayant de le repousser sans rouvrir ses blessures.

\- Ne pars pas à nouveau !

La supplique dans le ton de son frère n'échappa pas à la blondine qui, après un moment de réflexion, lui rendit son étreinte et murmura en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son ainé :

\- Je ne veux pas revivre comme avant, Doflamingo… Je veux mériter ce que je possède, je veux enfin avoir une vie paisible sans devoir craindre pour ma vie. Je veux juste vivre une vie la plus normale possible, sans tout le bordel que nous avons toujours eu depuis que nous avons quitté Marie Joa. Et si tout le monde m'aidait en bossant un peu, on pourrait faire les travaux, plus que nécessaire, d'agrandissement. On pourrait vivre en paix et en famille…

La fatigue dans la voix de celle qu'il aimait brisa un peu le cœur du flamant rose et le fit se sentir mal à l'aise. Il avait certes ses ambitions, mais il ne voulait plus que ses désirs provoquent une nouvelle disparition de celle qu'il avait enfin retrouvée. De plus, pouvoir s'installer à un endroit fixe avait été un de ses buts à atteindre avant Dressrosa, alors refaire sa vie sur cette petite ile ne serait peut-être pas aussi horrible qu'il le pensait. En effet, il n'aurait plus le luxe du palais de son ancien royaume, mais sa sœur serait avec lui et les survivants du combat contre l'alliance entre Law et l'équipage de Mugiwara aussi. Oui, pour son amante, il pouvait bien faire un effort. C'est pourquoi il s'écarta de la blondine et, après l'avoir embrassé rapidement, il rentra à l'intérieur de la maison avec un air particulièrement sérieux en lui disant de l'attendre à l'extérieur avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui dans un bruit sourd.

* * *

Voilà. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Je sais que je n'ai pas développé les combats entre la Don Quichotte Family et l'alliance Law / Mugiwaras, mais je ne me voyais pas le faire alors qu'Amaterasu n'y participe pas... Mais si jamais vous le souhaitez, je pourrais faire un Omake avec un développement plus pousser de ce qu'elle ressent avec son Haki. Mais ce ne sera certainement pas avant un moment vu que j'écris plein de fictions en même temps pour le moment. Rien que sur One Piece, j'en ai, minimum, une dizaine en cours... Et j'ai encore plein d'idée que je ne m'autorise pas à commencer pour ne pas complètement me perdre dans tout et en abandonner en cours de route.

Si jamais ça vous intéresse, je peux vous donner quelques résumés de certaines que je suis en train d'écrire et s'il y en a une qui vous intrigue vraiment, je me concentrerai dessus pour la finir en première et ainsi vous la poster quand elle sera finie ^^

Voilà, à la prochaine pour l'épilogue et pour les Omakes ^^


	21. Epilogue

Salut tout le monde,

Voici enfin l'épilogue. J'ai mis aussi longtemps à le mettre en ligne car j'ai choisi quels résumés vous mettre en note de fin de chapitre pour les fictions dont je vous avais parlé. Si jamais il y en a une qui vous tente plus que les autres, laissez-moi un commentaire s'il vous plait.

Un tout tout grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, suivi et aimé cette fiction ^^

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Amaterasu prenait le soleil dans sa véranda en repensant à tout ce que était arrivé pendant les huit années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle était revenue sur Méeusa lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur deux petits enfants blonds comme le blé.

\- Maman, Homing arrête pas de m'ennuyer ! rugit une petite fille qui avait tout juste quatre ans.

\- C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! couina un petit garçon de six _et demi_ en entrant sur les talons de le petite blonde. C'est Veronica qui a commencé, ajouta-t-il ensuite avec une moue particulièrement mécontente sur le visage.

\- Ca suffit vous deux ! cria la blonde adulte. Que s'est-il encore passé ? s'enquit-elle ensuite en tâchant de ne pas s'emporter face à cette énième dispute de la journée entre les deux blondins.

\- Il se passe qu'ils se sont lancé un pari complètement stupide et qu'ils ont perdu tous les deux. Mécontents de ce résultat, ils ont commencé à se disputer avant de se ruer vers toi pour régler le problème quand je leur ai fait comprendre qu'ils me fatiguaient à se hurler dessus, expliqua calmement une voix vibrante d'agacement qui fit sourire la Tenryuubito.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas régler le problème comme un grand ? taquina cette dernière avant de sursauter violemment parce que son compagnon venait d'apparaitre devant elle pour la soulever avec facilité en princesse.

\- Je viens juste de rentrer d'un nettoyage. Je me voyais mal leur faire une remarque en étant couvert de sang, ricana l'homme adulte avant de lui ravir ses lèvres.

\- Beurk ! Papa, fais pas des trucs dégueulasses à Maman ! hurlèrent en cœur les deux enfants avec dégout face au tableau que leur offraient leurs parents.

Le père de famille se retourna vers sa descendance pour grogner un rapide « Allez jouer ailleurs ! » puis il reprit l'échange lingual avec sa femme jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux essoufflés.

\- Doflamingo… Je t'ai… déjà dit… de ne pas faire ça… devant les enfants, ronchonna de manière peu convaincante Amaterasu en se blottissant contre son homme.

\- Je t'aime, Ama, murmura Doflamingo à l'oreille de son amante en la serrant contre lui et en respirant profondément le parfum de sa blonde.

Les époux restèrent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement de peur retentisse dans toute la maison. Les deux blonds se ruèrent vers la source de ce cri de terreur pour découvrir Diamante sur la table de la cuisine en fixant les mains d'Homing avec horreur et en couinant pitoyablement :

\- Reste loin de moi avec cette… chose !

Un éclat de rire particulièrement satisfait se fit entendre de la part du petit garçon avant qu'il ne dise avec fierté en fixant sa sœur :

\- Je t'avais bien dit que Tonton Diamante avait méga peur des souris !

Un reniflement dédaigneux se fit entendre de la part de Veronica avant qu'elle ne se détourne et quitte la pièce. Son frère laissa tomber le petit animal qui se trouvait entre ses doigts pour lui courir après. La mère des deux petits monstres soupira en rattrapant en vitesse la souris blanche que son deuxième fils avait ramenée dans la maison. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où elle relâcha le petit rongeur, qui disparut rapidement dans la neige, avant d'aller près de ses deux enfants de sang avec un air grave sur le visage qui fit se tortiller sur place les deux derniers Don Quichotte.

\- J'aimerais sérieusement que vous vous calmiez, les enfants, commença Amaterasu avec sérieux. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pour le moment, mais vos disputes incessantes et vos actes mesquins m'ennuient fortement, continua la mère de famille. Donc, si vous ne vous calmez pas, ce sera une punition fortement salée pour chacun d'entre vous et dont je me chargerai personnellement, finit la blonde adulte en fixant ses enfants d'un regard glacial dont les pupilles étaient verticales.

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent et allèrent s'excuser auprès de l'ancien cadre de carreau alors que Doflamingo venait souffler à l'oreille de sa femme :

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'être aussi stricte avec eux.

\- Malheureusement si, puisque tu leur passes quasiment tous leurs caprices, grogna sa compagne en pinçant le bras qui venait de s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

Puis, elle se redressa d'un coup en sentant des présences bien connues s'approcher de la maison grâce à son Haki de l'Observation et sortit de la maison avec empressement.

\- Law ! Luffy ! Ace ! Marco ! Mina ! cria-t-elle en agitant sa main avec entrain.

\- Marraine ! / Amasu ! / Ka-san ! / Amaterasu ! s'écrièrent en cœur les nouveaux venus sauf un qui ne fit qu'un simple signe de tête.

\- Le trajet s'est bien passé ? s'enquit la maitresse des lieux en faisant rapidement un câlin à tout le monde à l'entrée de la maison avant de les laisser entrer.

\- Très bien, répondirent les autres à nouveau en même temps.

\- Vous êtes déjà là, grogna Doflamingo en arrivant dans le hall où se tenait donc Ace, Marco, Tatch, Law, Luffy, Crocodile, Boa Hancock et Rossinante en plus des deux époux.

\- Ne commence pas, Doflamingo, soupira la blonde en venant poser ses lèvres sur la joue de son mari.

Celui-ci ronchonna pour la forme avant de regarder longuement son frère et le fils par adoption de sa femme pour finir par leur faire signe d'entrer. Quand ils furent tous dans le salon, Amaterasu appela ses enfants et le reste des habitants de la villa. Si les deux premiers arrivèrent en hurlant de joie et en bondissant sur les nouveaux venus, les autres arrivèrent en se comportant de manière beaucoup plus calme. A part la mère de famille et les deux enfants, les autres ne faisaient que se tolérer. Mais, pour leur amie / mère / marraine / femme, ils tâchaient d'apprendre à se connaitre et d'échanger des paroles poliment sans se taper dessus. De plus, c'était l'anniversaire de la femme aujourd'hui, il était dès lors interdit de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui pourrir la journée. C'était un accord silencieux et commun qui s'était posé entre tous les anciens belligérants.

Heureusement, la journée se déroula sans encombre et fut agréable pour toutes les personnes présentes dans la maison des Don Quichotte et, le soir, tous les invités repartirent sur leur navire pour la nuit, laissant les habitants de la maison entre eux.

\- Dire que ça fait déjà huit ans que nous sommes ici et le monde autour de nous a tellement changé que cela me fait un peu peur, souffla Doflamingo en serrant sa femme contre lui quand ils furent au lit.

\- En effet, murmura la blonde en se collant volontairement à son époux.

Elle se rappelait encore de l'air horrifié des membres de la Don Quichotte Family lorsque leur chef avait annoncé qu'ils devaient se trouver un travail pour subvenir aux besoins de tous. Finalement, ils étaient devenus les protecteurs de l'ile, mais n'avaient aucun pouvoir sur les habitants de l'ile. Certains étaient totalement entrés dans la vie active et cela leur avait permis d'agrandir la maison, de permettre à d'autres de se payer leur propre lieu de vie, même s'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans la villa de leur capitaine.

Même pas un an après leur aménagement sur l'ile, elle était tombée enceinte, ce qui avait été un choc énorme pour tout le monde et elle avait donné naissance à son fils qu'elle avait nommé Homing Edward Marco Don Quichotte, malgré la certaine répulsion de son mari pour les prénoms choisis. Mais il avait cédé pour le bonheur de sa compagne qui, deux ans et demi plus tard, lui donna une petite fille qu'il nomma Veronica Rouge Anne Don Quichotte. Amaterasu avait d'ailleurs été agréablement surprise quand le flamant rose avait annoncé le nom en honneur de sa première amie. Les troisièmes prénoms de leurs enfants étaient ceux de leur parrain.

Puis, lorsque Venorica avait eu ses deux ans, Doflamingo l'avait demandée en mariage et elle avait dit oui en se retenant de pleurer de bonheur sous le regard brulant et heureux de son amant. La cérémonie avait été magnifique, bien que tendue. En effet, tous les amis et le fils par adoption de la femme avaient été présents pour ce jour important pour elle. Cela avait failli tourner au pugilat, mais personne n'avait su dépassé les piques verbales pour ne pas ternir l'air heureux de la blonde. C'était à ce moment-là que l'accord silencieux de non-agression était né malgré la difficulté qu'ils avaient tous à le respecter.

Oui, Amaterasu était heureuse maintenant. Elle avait trois enfants, était mariée à l'homme qu'elle aimait, avait des amis, un filleul. De plus, son fils ainé lui avait annoncé sa mise en couple avec Luffy deux ans plus tôt et les deux jeunes hommes filaient le parfait amour. Ace avait revu la jeune princesse d'Alabasta et était tombé sous le charme de la jeune femme, qui avait bien muri depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vue, et lui faisait la cour à chaque fois qu'il passait sur l'ile du sable.

\- J'aime voir cet air apaisé et heureux sur ton visage, ronronna Doflamingo en embrassant la joue de sa femme avec tendresse.

\- J'ai une famille, des amis et une maison que j'aime. J'ai deux magnifiques enfants avec l'homme que j'aime, en plus de Law, et nous sommes mariés. J'ai tout ce dont je pouvais rêver, Do-chan, alors je suis heureuse, sourit-elle en se tournant vers lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Son mari ne put que sourire face à cette déclaration. Il allait lui faire sentir à quel point il était aussi heureux de la vie qu'il avait avec elle, même si ce n'était pas du tout celle qu'il s'était imaginée il y a des années et des années. Oui, ils étaient heureux et s'aimaient en plus d'avoir une famille, certes fortement agrandie par rapport à la notion habituelle de ce mot. Mais pour rien au monde ils ne changeraient ce qu'ils possédaient maintenant.

* * *

Et voilà, _L'envol d'une dragonne endormie_ est terminé... Ca me fait un choc de me dire que c'est bel et bien fini...

Enfin, j'espère que cette fiction vous a plu et que je vous reverrai sur d'autres fictions, que ce soient les miennes ou les vôtres ^^

Voici quelques unes des fictions que j'écris pour le moment et sur lesquelles j'avance plutôt bien (elles n'ont pas encore de titre, donc je mets juste le pairing) :

 **KiddxHoshiyoko (OC) (One Piece)**

Hoshiyoko est la demi-sœur par le sang de Luffy et la fille de dragon. Ace et Sabo sont ses deux frères adoptifs. Elle rentre dans un nouveau lycée qui est celui où ses trois frères suivent leur scolarité. Malheureusement pour elle, Doflamingo la voit lors de son premier jour de cours et décide de "jouer" avec elle. Elle se fera des amis de son nouveau lieu scolaire et rencontrera notamment Eustass "Captain" Kidd, un garçon de sa classe et de qui elle se rapprochera de plus en plus tout en faisant attention à ne pas finir entre les griffes d'un flamant rose psychopathe...

 **HarryxMarco (Crossover HP/OP)**

Lors d'un cours de potions, Draco lance un ingrédient dans la potion d'Harry qui réagi anormalement et envoie tous les cinquièmes de Gryffondor et Serpentard dans l'univers de One Piece, en plein milieu du pont du Moby Dick. Barbe Blanche prend la décision d'aider Snape et ses élèves à rentrer chez eux et de les laisser rester sur son navire. Harry se sent particulièrement à l'aise parmi les pirates et se sent complètement libre pour la première fois de sa vie. Cependant, il va continuer sa formation sorcière et, suite à une altercation avec une certaine personne, commencer à apprendre le Haki avec Ace, Tatch et Marco. Ce dernier ignore pourquoi, mais son phénix est particulièrement agité en compagnie du jeune sorcier et celui-ci se sent inexorablement attiré par le blond à la coiffure d'ananas...

 **CrocodilexHoshiyo (OC) (OP)**

Hoshiyo a vécu toute sa vie dans les ténèbres. Elle sait tuer de sang froid, assassiner sans laisser de traces derrière elle, espionner et s'introduire dans à peu près n'importe quelle organisation sans se faire repérer. Mais elle ne vit que pour Crocodile, la première personne à l'avoir vue, à l'avoir accepter comme elle était. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il lui en donne l'ordre de mission, elle va s'introduire dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche pour sauver celui-ci d'un empoisonnement lent et parfaitement calculé... (Cette fiction-ci prend en compte deux théories qui se trouve sur le net, donc certaines idée ne sont pas de moi... Mais je me les approprie pour mon histoire ^^)

 **GabrielxAngélique (mère d'Adrien) (Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir)**

Angélique était en voyage d'affaire lorsqu'elle s'est fait voler ses papiers et, alors qu'elle va à l'ambassade pour se refaire des papiers, elle se fait renverser par une voiture. Elle reste dans le coma pendant cinq ans avant de revenir à elle complètement amnésique. Les cinq années qui suivent lui servent à faire sa rééducation, à gagner de l'argent, refaire des études pour avoir un diplôme de professeur de piano avant de revenir sur Paris car son subconscient lui souffle qu'elle vient de là-bas. Elle finira par trouver un proposition pour donner des cours au fils du grand styliste Gabriel Agreste, Adrien. Poussé par son instinct, elle ira poster sa candidature...

 **Aimer et être aimer dans la peau d'un dragon (HarryxCharlie) (HP)**

Harry est en retenue avec Hagrid dans la forêt interdite lorsqu'il se perd. Alors qu'il cherche désespérément son ami semi-géant, un sort le touche et lui fait perdre connaissance. Lorsqu'il revient à lui, le jeune homme n'est plus humain... Il est devenu un petit dragonneau. C'est sous cette forme qu'il parvient à revenir à Poudlard où Dumbledore l'enverra dans la réserve où Charlie Weasley travaille...

* * *

Je ne mets que celles-ci, même si j'en ai encore quelques unes en plus qui ne sont pas que sur Harry Potter et One Piece. Mais elles sont majoritairement écrites sur papier alors je préfère vous mettre celles qui sont dactylographiées en priorité.

Allez, au revoir et que l'inspiration soit avec vous ^^


End file.
